Diary of Onyx and Emerald
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Madara ulang tahun. Semua Uchiha ngumpul. Sasuke bingung. Itachi linglung./"Dengan ini saya mengundang anda untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun saya yang ke-17"/ Sekuel of Ujian & Anniversary/1 chapter 1 story/Chap 8. Kado Untuk Kakek/Warning inside
1. Birthday

**DIARY OF ONYX AND EMERALD**

**Summary : Sasuke si dosen killer lagi ultah tapi tak ada seorang pun yang ingat bahkan istrinya sendiri/****Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ternista di sepanjang hidupnya/Sekuel of Ujian &amp; Anniversary/1 chap 1 one shot/**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to : mantika mochi, Queenshila, Lhylia Kiryu, Syalala lala, Hijau, Vee, Anggi Cherryblossom, Animea-Khunee-Chan, Kumada Chiyu, nay, Hanazono yuri, Jheinchyeon, , azriel kanhaya, suket alang alang, Cherry Philein, Jeremy Liaz Toner, iya baka-san, Nafidah, guests**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Birthday**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Family/romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, garing, dan lain sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mematut-matutnya bayangan dirinya di cermin. Sesekali jarinya merapikan rambut kelamnya. Ada yang beda hari ini. Tak biasanya sepagi ini wajahnya terlihat cerah secerah mentari di musim kemarau. Senyum manisnya terus terpatri meskipun tak selebar senyuman milik Rock Lee, namun intinya cuma satu. Ia sedang bahagia. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku berangkat duluan. Aku punya janji dengan Naruto untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Sudah kusiapkan sarapan nasi goreng tomat untukmu. Maaf aku baru-buru. Jaa..." Suara Sakura dari luar kamar mandi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Segera saja ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ada hal apa kau ke perpustakaan bersama Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Dahinya berkerut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan tampang bingung.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Tapi kenapa harus dengan dia?"

"Kau cemburu?"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Sejak kapan kau melihat Uchiha Sasuke cemburu. Lagipula untuk apa aku cemburu pada bocah itu," tukasnya pede sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sakura mengangkat bahu kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Baguslah. Aku pergi," pamitnya sambil terburu-buru.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Apa dia lupa hari apa ini?" gumamnya kesal setelah kepala pink istrinya menghilang dari balik pintu. Senyumannya memudar. Tak secerah tadi. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu perasaannya bagai di awang-awang, beberapa detik kemudian perasaannya terhempas kembali ke tanah. Sakura sukses membuatnya _mood_-nya drop. Sumpah drop.

Pria Uchiha itu menuruni tangga dengan cemberut. Menuju meja makan dengan malas. Tentu saja ia kesal, BT, galau, gelisah, campur jadi satu. Hari ini ulang tahunnya. Tampak sepele memang. Namun hari ini ulang tahunnya yang spesial. Yang ke-30. Bayangkan saja, sudah tiga dekade ia hidup di dunia, namun kadar ketampanannya tak berkurang sedikitpun. Terima kasih kepada kakek Madara yang telah mewariskan gen ganteng ini pada turunan Uchiha. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Jangankan memberi ucapan, istrinya saja sama sekali tak ingat. Malah ia asyik pergi dengan bocah pirang itu. _Onyx_-nya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Sisi sentimentilnya terusik rupanya.

Sasuke memegangi perut _sixpack_nya. _Mood_ yang berantakan membuatnya lapar. Namun ketika membuka tudung saji dan—.

_Voila. This is it_. Nasi goreng tomat ala Sakura Uchiha.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Ini benar-benar nasi goreng tomat. Nasi goreng dan satu buah tomat seukuran bola kasti nangkring di atasnya. Bahkan nasi gorengnya saja tampak lebih seperti nasi putih diberi sedikit kecap dimasukkan dalam minyak setengah panas selama beberapa detik lalu dihidangkan ke atas piring. Nasi goreng ter-amburadul yang pernah ia lihat.

Hidungnya kembang kempis. Apa istrinya yang tidak punya hati ini sengaja mengerjainya. Sasuke lalu mengambil sendok lalu mengutak-ngatik nasi goreng itu, berhadap ada hadiah ulang tahun yang nyempil di sana. Nihil. Lagipula siapa yang mau menyelipkan sebuah hadiah dalam sepiring nasi goreng. Minyakan pula. Terkadang pikiran Uchiha ini memang di luar batas kewajaran.

Dengan setengah hati, Sasuke pun duduk manis dan perlahan mulai menyantap nasi goreng tomat buatan Sakura. Ia tak suka membuang makanan istrinya. Sedikit berdoa semoga di kampus, ada kejutan ulang tahun yang menyenangkan untuknya.

**OoO**

* * *

Sasuke berjalan dengan tegap memasuki bangunan universitas. Mahasiswi-mahasiswi masih menatapnya dengan kagum. Killer-bee si penjaga kampus masih menyapanya dengan alunan rap, dan nenek Chiyo penjaga perpustakaan pun masih mengedipkan mata untuknya. Tetap tak ada yang berubah. Tak ada satupun yang menyinggung tentang ulang tahun.

"Yo! Sasuke!" Sebuah suara membuat Sasuke menoleh. Hatake Kakashi berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada bekas gurunya yang tua tapi tampan ini. Kakashi tersenyum membuat matanya makin sayu. Ia memegang pundak Sasuke sambil tetap tersenyum. Sasuke harap-harap cemas. Terharu akhirnya ada juga yang mengingat ulang tahunnya.

"Gantikan aku mengawas ujian ya," perintah Kakashi singkat.

Urat di dahi Sasuke membentuk persimpangan. Pikirnya mau memberikan ucapan. Nyatanya cuma menyuruh mengawas ujian.

"Cuma itu?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Mencoba memancing Kakashi. Bagaimanapun Kakashi adalah mantan gurunya yang paling akrab dengannya. Beberapa kali Sasuke dipaksa mentraktirnya sake ketika Sasuke ulang tahun. Keterlaluan kalau pria uzur ini tak ingat.

Kakashi tampak berpikir sejenak lalu senyumnya mengembang kembali. "Oh iya iya..." Pria berambut perak itu menjentikkan jarinya tanda teringat akan sesuatu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Kerjakan dokumen yang menumpuk di ruanganku ya. Terima kasih Sasuke, kau bersedia lembur untukku. Kau memang mantan muridku yang paling baik." Kakashi menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke lalu pergi dengan wajah gembira, kontras dengan wajah Uchiha yang memancarkan aura kegelapan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke Uchiha ingin melemparkan mantan gurunya yang menyebalkan itu ke dimensi lain dengan genjutsu.

**OoO**

* * *

Langkah Sasuke menggema di sepanjang koridor. Wajah juteknya makin jutek. Auranya yang suram membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengannya menjadi takut untuk menyapanya. Takut kena gampar atau sabetan pedang. Pria itu mencak-mencak dalam hati. Ulang tahun macam apa ini? Yang ada ia malah makin sial. Tidak adakah yang mengerti perasaannya? Sedingin dan secuek apapun seseorang, jauh di lubuk hatinya pasti ia ingin diberi selamat pada hari spesialnya. Uchiha juga manusia.

Dan puncaknya, Sasuke rasa-rasanya ingin berubah menjadi Hulk ketika melihat istrinya sedang asyik bercanda ria dengan wajah senang sentosa bersama Naruto, Sasori, dan Nedji saat pria Uchiha itu melintasi ruangan kelas yang biasa digunakan Sakura dan kawan-kawannya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa pemuda imut-imut kayak semut yang bernama Sasori itu pernah menaruh perasaan pada Sakura. Sama halnya dengan pemuda gondrong nan rupawan yang bernama Nedji itu. Pernah terdengar rumor bahwa ia juga menyukai Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto, jangan ditanya. Beberapa kali Sasuke ingin memakan kepalanya yang mirip duren itu.

Sasuke berhenti dan langsung men-_death glare_ Naruto. Tapi memang dasarnya Naruto kelewat polos, ia malah salah menginterpretasikan tatapan maut Sasuke menjadi tatapan yang artinya 'Hai, apa kabar?'. Naruto membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan serta senyum sumringah. Sakura menoleh dan ikut melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke membuat yang lainnya ikut melambaikan tangan pada Uchiha. Maka jadilah mereka dadah-dadahan pada Sasuke. Absurd.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri momen dadah-dadahan ini sebelum asam uratnya kambuh karena emosi. Pria itu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ruang pengawas dan segera menyelesaikan tugas laknat dari Kakashi. Lebih lama lagi ia di kampus, keluarganya harus mempersiapkan tanah ukuran 2 kali 1 meter untuk dirinya.

**OoO**

* * *

Helaan nafas panjang kembali terdengar. Sasuke memijit-mijit kepalanya yang mulai pusing. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ternista di sepanjang hidupnya. Siksa lahir dan batin. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul tujuh malam. Ia turun dari mobil dan sedikit mengernyit. Suasana rumahnya tampak lengang. Sepi. Bahkan lampu halaman saja tak dinyalakan. Ke mana lagi si kepala permen karet itu. Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"SURPRISSEEE!" Puluhan confeti terlempar ke udara diiringi suara trompet yang memekakan telinga saat Sasuke membuka pintu ruang tamu. Sakura, Kakashi, Minato, Tobirama, Asuma, Orochimaru, Iruka, Naruto, Sasori, Nedji, Ino, Hinata, Sai, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, bahkan kakaknya yang penuaan dini alias Itachi Uchiha tampak menyambut kepulangannya.

"Halo _Otouto_," sapa Itachi dengan gaya _cool_-nya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia senang melihat kakaknya yang sok ganteng ini pulang dari negeri seberang hanya untuk menghadiri kejutan ulang tahunnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangsurkan kue cake bertahtakan lilin berbentuk angka 30 ke hadapan suaminya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum manis. Senyuman paling manis dalam sehari yang menyebalkan ini.

**OoO**

* * *

Wanita berambut merah muda itu membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Senyumnya terkembang melihat suami tercintanya sedang bersandar di tempat tidur seraya membaca buku.

"Belum mau tidur, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menggeleng kemudian menepuk tempat kosong di sampingya sebagai isyarat agar Sakura segera duduk di sisinya. Sakura menghempaskan diri ke dekapan suaminya dengan manja.

"Ini untukmu." Sakura memberikan sebuah amplop putih kepada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya pria itu dengan bingung.

"Buka saja."

Sasuke segera membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah alat putih kecil berbentuk panjang dengan dua garis merah di tengahnya. Matanya membulat.

"Milikmu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk pasti. "Aku juga sudah mengeceknya ke dokter kandungan," lanjutnya lagi sambil tertunduk malu.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Erat sekali.

Hahh... Sungguh ini adalah hari ulang tahun ternista sekaligus terindah di sepanjang hidupnya.

**~OoO~**

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Ini fic sekuel dari fic Ujian dan Anniversary. Atas saran dari reviewer saya yang baik hati dan telah meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan review di fanfic saya sebelumnya. Terima kasih ;) . Sebenarnya pengen dipublish pas Saskey ultah. Tapi kelamaan. Jadi ya anggep aja ini bulan Juli *di amaterasu***

**Rencananya pengen dibuat multichapter, 1 chapter 1 one shot cerita tentang SasuSaku. Tapi tergantung juga sih, dari respon pembaca, dari mood saya, dari kesibukan saya *ditabok pake setrika***

**Buat fanfic saya yang belum saya update, sabar ya. Doain biar otak saya ini bisa seger terus biar lancar ngetiknya.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diperlukan.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to review? ^_^**


	2. Ngidam

**DIARY OF ONYX AND EMERALD**

**Summary : Sakura yang ngidam, Sasuke hampir pingsan/ Bagaimana kisah Sasuke Uchiha, seorang dosen yang killer dalam menghadapi Sakura, mahasiswi sekaligus istrinya yang lagi ngidam/Sekuel of Ujian &amp; Anniversary/one chapter one story/Chap 2. Ngidam/**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**mantika mochi, ****Kumada Chiyu****, Hijau, Kagura, ****suket alang alang****, haruchan, azriel kanhaya, Cherry philein, Kazama Sakura, Ayu 07, NdaYamada, Shinma hanasaki, Nafidah, Jeremy Liaz Toner, ****Animea-Khunee-Chan****, GaemSJ, ****Mikaela Williams****, ****, undhott, ****iya baka-san****, Rii ashari, hevy lovato, Pinky Haruno, Queenshila, Uchiha nura, Zul, ****, Guests.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Ngidam**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Family/romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, garing, dan lain sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

Gelap.

Sepi.

Pengap.

Hal itulah yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh inderanya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan sembari meraba-raba tempat apakah ini. Seberkas cahaya, makin lama makin terang, tampak terlihat di ujung sana. Ia berlari menggapai cahaya itu dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba tersedot ke dalam dimensi lain. Sasuke mengusap matanya yang pedih, mencoba meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang kontras dengan tempat tak bercahaya tadi. Tak lama ia terkejut demi melihat sosok yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri sedang mendekap seorang wanita, sementara di hadapannya, wanita bersurai merah muda menangis sambil mengarahkan senjata api ke bayangan dirinya yang lain.

"Aku akan bunuh diri jika kau tetap bersama dengan selingkuhanmu itu, Sasuke!" Wanita itu mengancam sambil berlinangan air mata. Diacungkannya revolver itu.

Diri Sasuke yang lain makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok yang sedari tadi didekapnya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Karena aku sangat mencintai—Oro-ku."

Sosok itu berbalik menampakkan wajah ular Orochimaru yang tersenyum manja pada Sasuke. Mereka pun saling mendekatkan wajah dan—

'DORRR'

Sasuke terlonjak dari kasurnya sambil memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"Sialan! Kenapa mimpiku laknat sekali," maki Sasuke dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sembari memijat pelan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia harus mandi pasir plus kembang tujuh rupa. Ia merasa dirinya berlumur dosa setelah memimpikan hal terkutuk tadi.

Tangannya terjulur mengambil segelas air putih di atas meja untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya.

Kosong.

Kemana istri merah mudanya?

'CKLEK.'

Umur panjang. Kepala pink Sakura muncul dari balik pintu. Wajahnya ditekuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu," sahut Sakura lirih.

Sasuke mengacak rambut istrinya yang sedang cemberut. "Kumasakkan bubur?"

Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Sup tomat?" tawarnya lagi.

Tetap saja menggeleng.

"Jadi mau makan apa?"

Sakura memandang suaminya dengan tampang bak orang tak makan tujuh hari. "Nasi jollof."

"Apa? Nasi jenglot?" Jidat Sasuke praktis berkerut-kerut. Apakah itu sejenis nasi yang dimasak oleh sesosok jenglot? Pikirnya tak mengerti.

Sakura mendelik. "Nasi jooolllloooffff. Itu makanan paling enak dari Afrika, Sasuke-_kun_," tukasnya sebal.

Pria bungsu Uchiha itu menaikkan alisnya. "Makanan Afrika? Dimana dicari? Ini tengah malam, Sakura. Besok saja ya. Akan kumasakkan bubur."

Namun istrinya malah mengerucutkan bibir. Merajuk. Ia mengelus-ngelus perutnya sendiri. Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan heran namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai paham.

"Kau ngidam?"

"Sepertinya. Aku sangat ingin makanan itu sekarang, Sasuke-_kun_," pinta Sakura memelas. Mata hijaunya membulat menatap suaminya.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bisakah kau mengidam hal yang lebih mudah? Ngidam air putih misalnya?"

Kontan Sakura memukul suaminya dengan bantal. "Kau tidak sayang padaku!" jeritnya makin keras. Sasuke gelagapan mendiamkan istrinya. Gawat jika didengar tetangga. Dipikirnya ia melakukan KDRT lagi.

"Oke... Oke... Akan kucari. Aku pergi."

Sasuke bergegas mengambil ponselnya lalu keluar untuk mencari masakan afrika untuk istrinya yang sedang mengidam. Bungsu Uchiha itu menjalankan mobil menyusuri jalan meneliti setiap sudut kota.

Tetapi disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Berdiri di pinggir trotoar pukul satu malam dengan masih memakai piyama bermotif kelinci kebingungan bagai anak ayam kehilangan induknya. Ia menggigit bibirnya gusar. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berkeliling namun tak ada hasil. Kalau begini bisa sampai pagi ia terlunta-lunta di jalan. Harus minta bantuan.

**OoO**

* * *

'TING TONG'

Kakashi berjalan gontai ke arah depan. Orang bodoh mana yang berani bertamu ke apartemennya tengah malam begini. Dengan sedikit kesal ia membuka pintu dan terkejut saat melihat orang bodoh yang berani mengganggu tidurnya.

"Sasuke? Ada perlu apa?"

Sasuke langsung masuk ke ruang tamu Kakashi alih-alih menjawab. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang kelelahan. "Aku butuh bantuan."

Pria berambut perak itu manggut-manggut dengan wajah mengantuk setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke. "Kalau begitu buat sendiri saja." Kakashi mencoba memberi usul agar mantan muridnya ini cepat pulang. Pengusiran terselubung.

Sasuke membuang nafas bosan. "Bagaimana caranya? Dari namanya saja sepertinya makanan itu terbuat dari bahan yang hanya muncul seratus tahun sekali," keluhnya. Jujur ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Capek level dewa. Mana esok pagi harus memberikan kuliah. Terkutuklah engkau wahai nasi jenglot.

"Liat saja di internet, Bodoh. Kalau bahannya susah kan tinggal dimodifikasi."

Sasuke sweatdrop. Memangnya mobil apa dimodifikasi. Ia makin gusar.

Melihat rekan sesama dosennya ini kebingungan, akhirnya Kakashi pun merasa iba. Ia menyalakan laptopnya lalu mulai membrowsing tentang masakan khas Afrika tersebut. Setelah dapat, ia menyodorkannya ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Hidangan nasi jollof diracik dengan beras, tomat, pasta tomat, bawang bombay, garam, pala, jahe, cabai, sayuran, dan daging sesuai selera. Sigh. Kalau ini sih buat di rumah juga bisa," ujar Sasuke sebal. Dalam pikirannya semua masakan Afrika itu adalah masakan eksotis yang terbuat dari daging singa atau bunga anggrek hitam yang tumbuh di pinggir jurang. Efek terlalu banyak nonton sinetron.

"Aku buat di sini ya?"

Kakashi cuma bisa manggut-manggut. Tak ada pilihan lain.

**OoO**

* * *

Seporsi nasi jollof kini berada manis di tangan Uchiha. Sebenarnya ia telah membuat dua porsi nasi jollof untuk Sakura dan dirinya –karena terkena angin malam dapat membuatnya keroncongan-. Namun Kakashi yang pelit telah menyita satu porsi nasi tersebut sebagai ganti rugi karena telah mengganggu istirahatnya yang berharga.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan dan melihat istrinya yang sedang ngidam bersandar di tempat tidur seraya membaca novel Inferno yang kemarin dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Sakura tersenyum menyambut suaminya yang baru pulang dari perjuangannya mencari sesuap nasi jollof.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Sasuke-_kun?_" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa seolah permintaannya pada suaminya tadi adalah suatu hal yang sepele.

"Kecuali kalau permintaanmu bukan makanan Afrika baru kau boleh bertanya begitu." Dengan setengah dongkol Sasuke menyerahkan sepiring nasi ke hadapan Sakura. Wanita itu mengamati makanan yang telah berada di tangannya, mengendus-ngendusnya sedikit, tersenyum manis, lalu menyerahkan kembali makanan tersebut pada suaminya.

"Nih."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. "Apanya?"

"Aku sudah puas, tidak menginginkannya lagi. Aku ngantuk sekali Sasuke-_kun_. Capek menunggumu. Kau lama sekali sih. Aku tidur duluan ya." Sakura berbaring dan mematikan lampu kecil di sampingnya.

Hidung Sasuke kembang kempis.

Sabar...

**OoO**

* * *

"Semester depan kau sudah harus mengerjakan tugas akhir, Sakura. Kau sudah mengisi data tentang dosen pembimbingmu nanti? Siapa yang kau tulis?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia dan Sakura sedang menikmati makan siang di rumah makan yang terletak di sudut jalan tak jauh dari kampus.

Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map biru lalu menyodorkannya pada suaminya. Pria itu membaca kalimata demi kalimat yang tertera dan itu kontan membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi.

'PEMBIMBING I : MINATO NAMIKAZE'

'PEMBIMBING II : TOBIRAMA SENJU'

"Kenapa bukan namaku yang kau tulis? Memangnya mereka sudah setuju sebagai pembimbingmu nanti?" tanyanya tak terima bahwa fakta istrinya lebih memilih dosen lain sebagai pembimbing. Mana dosennya ganteng pula. Tobirama-_sensei_ dengan rambut perak, mata yang tajam, serta paras yang menarik pernah di dapuk sebagai _Lecturer of the year_ lima tahun yang lalu. Sementara Minato-_sensei_ tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Ia adalah salah satu dosen saingan terberat Sasuke dari segi ketampanan.

"Aku tidak mau memilih dosen killer sebagai pembimbingku walaupun itu adalah suamiku sendiri. Lagipula sepertinya aku ngidam Minato-_sensei_ dan Tobirama-_sensei_ sebagai pembimbingku. Hihihi." Sakura ngikik sendiri.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Istrinya ini memang ngidam atau sengaja cari kesempatan. Kalau Sakura setiap hamil akan mengidam aneh seperti ini, mungkin ia akan berpikir dua kali jika ingin punya anak lagi. Makan hati.

"Engg... Lagipula Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tampak agak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Sasuke langsung siaga satu. Was-was jika wanita kepala merah muda ini mulai meminta hal yang akan membuatnya semaput lagi.

"Jangan marah ya. Sepertinya calon anak kita sedang tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu. Entah kenapa setiap melihatmu aku jadi kesal," jelas Sakura tidak enak. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menunggu jawaban apa kiranya yang akan keluar dari mulut suaminya ini.

Sasuke menatap wanita di depannya dengan ekspresi datar. "Ngidam macam apa itu?"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan suaminya. "Aku tidak mengada-ngada, Sasuke-_kun._ Kata Ino, bibinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kau tidak mau kan aku menahan kesal. Kalau aku keguguran bagaimana?" jelasnya sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya.

Ekspresi Sasuke masih datar. Jika dalam dunia anime mungkin kini matanya sudah berubah menjadi sharingan saking gondoknya. Sekilas ia melirik perut istrinya, tempat dimana calon anaknya berada. Baru dalam kandungan saja, sudah durhaka pada ayah sendiri. Bagaimana nanti jika telah lahir. Mungkin Sasuke akan menjadi perkedel tampan.

"Jadi kau mau aku bagaimana?" tanyanya malas.

Sakura tersenyum hambar. "Untuk beberapa hari ini kau tidur di tempat lain dulu ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Di apartemen Kakashi-_sensei_ saja. Tapi jangan di penginapan atau hotel. Nanti orang akan salah sangka denganmu," jelasnya lagi dengan mimik muka yang sengaja dibuat se-unyu mungkin.

Sasuke merasa otaknya mulai sembelit. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum meskipun kenyataannya ia sudah ingin lari ke tengah lapangan sambil menggaruk-garuk tanah. Dan Sakura langsung pasang kuda-kuda. Siap-siap lari jika suami juteknya ini emosi dan ngamuk di restoran.

Pria itu menarik nafas sejenak. "Baiklah." Akhirnya ia mengalah juga walaupun hati kecilnya meronta-ronta.

Sakura menggenggam tangan suaminya lalu berkata. "Terima kasih sudah mengerti aku, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau suami terbaik yang pernah ada. Kau seperti malaikat."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Gombal. Semanis apapun dipuji tetap saja dirinya akan tidur di luar.

Sekali lagi sabar Uchiha...

**OoO**

* * *

Setelah mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya, Sasuke segera meluncur ke apartemen Kakashi. Namun malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih. Entah dirinya sedang sial atau sedang diuji Tuhan, saat ia berada di depan pintu apartemen ia baru sadar bahwa Kakashi saat ini sedang mengikuti seminar di luar kota.

Asem.

Sasuke mulai menimbang-nimbang dimanakah kira-kira tempat yang aman sejahtera untuknya menginap.

Di rumah Tobirama-_sensei_? _No way_. Anjingnya galak.

Di rumah Asuma-_sensei_? Malas. Bisa mati sesak kena asap rokok.

Di rumah Suigetsu? Ogah. Giginya tajam. Ia benci orang yang giginya tajam.

Di rumah Kabuto? Tidak, terima kasih. Dia imbisil.

Di rumah Orochimaru? Lebih baik bunuh diri.

Di rumah Minato-_sensei_? Boleh juga.

**OoO**

* * *

Minato hanya tertawa pelan setelah mendengar maksud dan tujuan Sasuke bertandang ke rumahnya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sasuke. Aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama," katanya lagi. Mantan rektor termuda se-Konoha itu tersenyum agak geli. Tak disangka Uchiha yang terkenal dingin kayak kulkas ini punya problematika hidup yang sama dengan manusia normal lainnya. Ternyata selama ini Minato menganggap Sasuke manusia abnormal.

Sasuke membalas senyum Minato dengan canggung. Agak malu juga rasanya menceritakan masalah tidak jelas yang sedang dialaminya. Namun ia tak khawatir sedikitpun. Minato bukan tukang gosip seperti Kakashi.

"Tapi aku minta maaf ya, Sasuke. Kamar tamu sedang direnovasi. Kau tidak keberatan tidur di kamar anakku kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Asal bisa istirahat nyenyak malam ini tentu saja ia tidak keberatan.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Anaknya? Perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak enak.

"Halo _Sensei_. Aku senang kau menginap di rumahku." Sebuah suara bernada ceria langsung menyeruak ke telinganya. Sesosok pemuda pirang bermata biru cerah sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

'Cabut nyawaku Tuhan.'

**OoO**

* * *

"Mau kutambah kuenya lagi, _Sensei_?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Sasuke menggeleng kaku. Kini ia sedang berada di kamar pribadi milik putera Namikaze. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Pria Uchiha itu meneliti sekelilingnya. Kamar bernuansa biru muda ini sebenarnya tertata rapi dan nyaman jika saja foto-foto Naruto dalam berbagai pose tidak tersebar ke seluruh dinding. Tingkat kenarsisan Naruto sudah tidak tertolong lagi rupanya.

Sasuke membuang nafas. Menyesali keputusannya untuk datang ke rumah ini. Mengapa bisa ia melupakan fakta penting bahwa Naruto adalah anak Minato. Hancur sudah martabatnya. Si kepala duren ini pasti akan dengan senang hati menyebarkan ke seluruh universitas tentang hal ini.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan menyebarkan hal ini," ujar Naruto seolah paham jalan pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke berdehem. Jaga image. "Siapa juga yang khawatir?"

"Kau tidak perlu jaga image padaku, _Sensei_. Santai saja." Naruto cengar-cengir membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan bringas. Bocah ini turunan dukun pasti. Bisa membaca pikiran orang. Jika setelah pulang dari sini Sasuke muntah paku, sudah bisa dipastikan siapa yang telah menyantetnya.

Naruto tertawa lagi. Namun hambar. Sesungguhnya ia bingung ingin bicara apa lagi. Dosennya ini memang tampak kurang bersahabat sedari dulu kala. Ia takut jika salah bicara, Sasuke akan memberinya nilai E. Sasuke kan tukang ancam. Tetapi Naruto paling benci suasana yang terlalu sepi seperti ini.

Mau tanya tentang kunci jawaban ujian nanti, mustahil. Itu namanya cari mati.

Terus mau tanya apa? Naruto garuk-garuk kepala seperti orang ketombean akut. Sasuke melihatnya dengan curiga. Pria Uchiha itu memang phobia ketombe. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. _Sensei _apa kabar?" tanya Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Naruto, kita baru bertemu beberapa jam lalu di kampus. Perlukah kau menanyakan itu?"

Naruto tertawa garing. "Oh, iya. Lupa. Hehehe. Kalau Nyonya Uchiha apa kabar?"

"Untuk apa tanya-tanya ibuku?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan jutek. Sensi seperti ibu-ibu yang lagi demo menentang kenaikan harga cabe.

Lubang hidung Naruto membesar. Untuk apa juga ia menanyakan ibu Sasuke. Bertemu saja belum pernah. Namun jika Tuhan mempertemukan mereka, hal pertama yang akan dikatakan Naruto adalah 'Maaf Nyonya Uchiha. Tolong anak anda dibakar sedikit. Dia terlalu dingin.'

"Maksudku kabar Sakura-_chan, sensei_._"_ Putera Namikaze itu menjelaskan.

"Baik," jawab Sasuke singkat seraya menyeruput teh hitamnya yang mulai dingin.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan matanya menerawang tampak membayangkan sesuau. "Aku jadi ingat saat di sekolah dulu, aku dan Sakura-_chan_ sering perg—" Kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang meliriknya dengan sangar. Naruto mengkeret.

"Itu kan cuma masa lalu, _Sensei_. Lagipula Sakura-_chan_ dan aku sudah bersahabat sejak dulu," kilahnya memberi alasan. Dosen muda ini betul-betul tak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Masa lalu atau bukan aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

Pemuda bermanik _blue saphire_ itu cemberut.

"Kalau begitu apa _sensei _sudah makan malam?" tanya Naruto tak putus asa. Ia memang tipe pemuda hyperaktif yang tidak bisa berada dalam suasana sepi. Sangat kontras dengan Sasuke. Ia mungkin hanya bisa diam jika dimasukkan dalam karung dan dibuang ke tengah hutan.

"Sudah."

"Tadi _sensei _makan apa?"

Oke cukup. Di titik ini Sasuke merasa percakapan mereka sudah seperti dua orang pasangan yang sedang kencan buta. Sekali lagi Naruto bertanya, Sasuke akan menebasnya dengan rambut unggasnya.

"Bisakah kita langsung tidur Naruto?" ucap Sasuke tak sabar. Naik darah karena dalam sehari saja ketenangan hidupnya sudah sangat terusik oleh berbagai hal paling tidak penting semacam ini. Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan, antara geli, ngeri, campur takut mendengar perkataan pria di hadapannya.

Sesaat Sasuke sempat bingung melihat respon muridnya sebelum menyadari bahwa ucapannya tadi benar-benar sangat membahana dan mengesankan bahwa ia adalah serigala tua-tua keladi yang sedang mencari mangsa pemuda lugu nan polos seperti Naruto. Bayangkan baru setengah jam berduaan di kamar Naruto, Uchiha bungsu itu langsung memaksanya untuk tidur bersama. Sasuke sudah benar-benar akan semaput sekarang.

"Tolong jangan salah paham, Naruto. Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang. Aku ingin tidur." Sasuke berkata dengan susah payah. Kalau begini terus, bukanlah Sakura yang akan keguguran, namun dirinya yang akan gugur alias tewas di tempat.

"Tidurlah di kasur _sensei. _Aku akan tidur di sofa," tawar Naruto tak enak hati karena sempat berpikiran nista pada dosennya sendiri.

Sasuke menggeleng lalu merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Entah apa dosanya di masa lalu sehingga ia bisa sampai sial seperti ini. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil membaca doa sebelum tidur agar tidak mimpi buruk seperti tempo hari.

Beratnya kehidupan.

**OoO**

* * *

"Ngg..."

Sasuke melenguh pelan merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di dahinya.

"Naruto, aku tidak akan meluluskanmu kalau kau macam-macam dan mengganggu tidurku," ancamnya masih dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"Ini aku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mengucek-ngucek matanya dan terkejut melihat sesosok makhluk merah muda yang sedang balik memandangnya dengan senyum iba.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai kemari?"

"Naruto memberitahuku. Katanya kondisimu sangat memprihatinkan." Sakura membelai rambut suaminya dengan sayang. Merasa bersalah saat melihat Sasuke yang kelelahan dan semrawut seperti habis terkena bencana alam.

Pria itu mendengus sebal. "Dasar bocah itu."

"Ayo kita pulang. Lanjutkan istirahatmu di rumah, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menggamit lengan Sasuke agar ikut dengannya.

"Bagaimana dengan ngidammu? Kau sudah tidak kesal denganku?"

Sakura tertawa lalu mengelus-ngelus perutnya. "Tidak Sasuke_-kun_. Lagipula sepertinya anak kita rindu padamu. Aku ingin dekat-dekat denganmu sekarang."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Setelah nasib sial yang terus menerus menderanya sehari penuh kemarin, tampaknya Tuhan juga sudah iba melihat kondisinya yang menyedihkan. "Ya. Cepat selamatkan aku dari tempat ini."

Ia kemudian menggandeng istrinya dan bergegas pergi meningggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Tak lupa pula mengucapkan terima kasih kepada keluarga Namikaze yang bersedia menampung pria malang ini, walaupun ia nyaris stroke karena semalaman bersama Naruto.

Sungguh ngidam yang merepotkan.

**OoO**

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Hai minna. Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter terbaru. Tidak bosan-bosannya saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pd reviewers luar biasa yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. Meskipun sy belum sempat balas satu-satu (karena lg sibuk kerjain TA jg), saran dan kritik dr kalian selalu sy tampung, sebagai penyemangat biar tetap lanjutin chapternya #peluk kalian satu-satu :D**

**Bagi yang minta prekuel sebelum mereka menikah, sabar ya. **

**Untuk chap ini, kalau kalian merasa ceritanya tambah aneh, ya udah. Terima aja #dibakar massa. Dan untuk Sasuke, maafkan diri ini yg selalu menyiksamu. Itu cm tuntutan peran XD.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to review? ^_^**


	3. Welcome Junior

**DIARY OF ONYX AND EMERALD**

**Summary : Kisah Sasuke sang dosen killer menghadapi detik-detik kelahiran Uchiha junior/**"**Oh Tuhan. Lihatlah wajah kecilnya yang sombong itu."/Sekuel of Ujian &amp; Anniversary/1 chapter 1 story/Chap 3. Welcome Junior/**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**mantika mochi, Cherry philein, hesty47eclair, NdaYamada,** **Jeremy Liaz Toner, Kazama Sakura, Azriel Kanhaya,** **Animea-Khunee-Chan**, **Hanazono yuri, Jheinchyeon, Hijau, Daffodila, GaemSJ, Anggi Cherryblossom, ****suket alang alang**, **iya baka-san**, **Ucihalily, Zul, Nafidah, haruchan, shinji R, ss, Chess sakura, Pinky haruno, dakisudut, naintin, hevy lovato, Imee-chan Uchiha, Lhylia kiryu, Ore no Hana, Namuchi, an username, Guest.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Welcome Junior**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Family/romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, garing, dan lain sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu yang kelabu. Seperti biasa, setiap pagi Sakura akan pergi ke halaman belakang, menggerak-gerakkan lengannya ke atas dan ke bawah sambil menghirup udara dingin yang sedikit menggelitik badannya. Wanita itu menengadah melihat langit yang kini kelam digelayuti mendung.

"Aish... Kalau begini bisa batal perginya," gerutunya.

"Mau pergi kemana?" Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang kemudian memeluknya dengan hati-hati. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Aroma khas suaminya tercium olehnya. Wanita itu berbalik kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher pria itu.

"Aku punya janji dengan Ino, Sasuke-_kun. _Ke toko buku. Besok kan mulai ujian," ujar Sakura. Ia mengelus-elus pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Ah... Bahkan dalam keadaan belum mandi pun, suaminya tetap terlihat kece.

Sakura menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah Sasuke, menciumnya dengan kilat, lalu terkekeh pelan. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia sudah hafal gelagat istrinya jika ingin membujuknya. Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu saat Sakura menginginkan agar Sasuke mengijinkannya untuk pergi ke luar kota bersama teman-teman kampusnya, istrinya selalu berlaku mesra dan menciuminya setiap saat. Dari bangun pagi, masuk WC, keluar WC, sebelum makan, setelah makan, selalu diberi ciuman. Namun setelah Sasuke tetap melarangnya untuk pergi, bukan lagi ciuman yang diberikan melainkan gigitan Sakura yang terkenal mematikan –mungkin istrinya turunan kobra-. Alhasil Sasuke tidak bisa tidur karena meriang terkena gigitan sayang bertubi-tubi dari Sakura. Kalau bukan karena alasan cinta, mungkin pria beriris _onyx_ itu akan lebih memilih semedi ke gunung Semeru dibanding serumah dengan wanita bertangan baja di hadapannya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Lihat perutmu. Ini sudah bulan ke sembilan. Paham?" titahnya pada wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir. Jari Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk dahi XL istrinya.

"Kalau aku bilang aku ngidam bagaimana?"

"Jangan cari alasan." Sasuke mencium hidung bangir Sakura lalu berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan istrinya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Jadi ujian besok bagaimana? Kau masih akan mengurungku dalam rumah?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal mendengar keputusan sepihak Sasuke. Sejak kandungannya memasuki bulan ke tujuh, suami berambut ayamnya ini sudah menampakkan gejala-gejala overprotektif di luar ambang batas kewajaran. Ia dan Sasuke sudah mirip kembar siam, ke mana-mana harus bersama.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura dengan wajah datar. "Akan kumintakan izin untuk ikut ujian susulan." Ia pun melenggang masuk diiringi pandangan menusuk dari Sakura.

"Dasar suami otoriter."

**OoO**

* * *

Suara geseran pintu praktis membuat suasana ruangan yang tadinya ramai bak pasar malam berubah menjadi sunyi senyap seperti makam. Dua orang dosen beraura angker berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan langkah tegas dan raut wajah dingin seolah siap menyembelih kepala mahasiswa dengan ujian yang pastinya sengaja dibuat sesukar mungkin untuk mendukung keeksistensian sang dosen killer sebagai pengajar yang harus ditakuti oleh murid-muridnya.

Semua penghuni ruangan menelan ludah. Untuk menerima sang Uchiha sebagai pengawas ujian matematika saja sudah keberatan, apalagi ditambah dengan pengawas berkulit putih mayat yang gemar memakai riasan mata ini. Sasuke memandang wajah-wajah masam para mahasiswa di hadapannya. Hidungnya mendengus. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sama seperti mereka. Tidak suka dengan pengawas berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Ya. Kali ini Sasuke berduet dengan Orochimaru untuk mengawas ujian. Entah mengapa semenjak insiden _anniversary_ dan mimpi terkutuknya tempo hari, ia agak alergi berdekatan dengan dosen aneh ini. Namun sialnya, makin menjauh justru ada-ada saja hal yang menyatukan mereka seperti sekarang. Mungkin mereka jodoh yang tertukar.

"Waktu kalian 90 menit. Soalnya berjumlah lima nomor. Selamat mengerjakan," instruksi Sasuke sesaat setelah Naruto membagi-bagikan soal ujian kepada teman-temannya. Orochimaru cuma duduk manis diam di kursi pengawas sembari memasang tampang seram. Itu saja cukup untuk membuat para mahasiswa ini tak berkutik. Jangankan menyontek, bergerak balik kiri balik kanan saja susah. Siapa yang mau mencari masalah dengan titisan siluman ular putih itu. Sekali kena tegur, mungkin akan kena patok atau paling tidak akan kerasukan jin ifrit. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengawasi dari sisi belakang, berjauhan dengan Orochimaru.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, para mahasiswa sudah menampakkan tanda-tanda kecemasan. Naruto melirik kanan kiri. Sama. Tak ada bedanya. Seluruh teman-temannya juga memasang tampang depresi. Shikamaru yang terkenal jenius tampak mengerutkan kening dengan wajah mengantuk. Nedji masih dengan wajah _cool_-nya tetapi keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Lee memutuskan untuk mengerjakan soal dengan menghitung kancing -hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana caranya mengerjakan soal essay dengan kancing-. Bahkan Sai hanya menatap kertas ujian di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Horor. Soal ujian yang diberikan memang hanya berjumlah lima nomor. Tapi lima nomor ujian itu beranak pinak membelah diri menjadi berpuluh-puluh nomor.

'Ini ujian atau amoeba,' batin Naruto frustasi. Ia merasa otaknya nyaris lumpuh mengerjakan soal durjana dari Uchiha ini.

"Waktu yang tersisa enam puluh menit lagi," lantang Sasuke memecah keheningan. Suara gerutuan terdengar di mana-mana. Di tengah kondisi ujian yang semakin memanas, tiba-tiba terdengan alunan ketukan dari arah pintu. Berpuluh pasang mata melihat ke arah suara tersebut. Bola mata Sasuke membesar terkejut atas sosok berperut besar yang kini berdiri di pintu ruangan. Saat di rumah, ia telah mewanti-wanti istrinya agar tidak pergi ke kampus, namun takdir berkata lain. Wanita bersurai pink itu sekarang tengah berdiri dengan wajah gugup seraya menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke terjebak dilema. Ingin diusir namun kasihan. Lagipula ia kapok jika istrinya mengamuk dan menyuruhnya tidur di luar. Tetapi jika diizinkan masuk dan mengikuti ujian, akan merusak dedikasi dan komitmennya sebagai dosen killer. Lagipula ia merasa tak enak dengan dosen berwajah ular yang sedang duduk di kursi pengawas. Nanti dipikirnya ia pilih kasih dengan membeda-bedakan perlakuannya pada mahasiswa.

"Ya sudah. Masuk." Suara Orochimaru bagaikan oase di tengah gurun, menyejukkan hati dua insan yang sedang dirundung kegalauan. "Aku tidak suka wanita hamil seperti kura-kura menghalangi pintu," lanjutnya lagi. Sungguh kata-kata yang manis dari bibir _sexy_ seorang Orochimaru.

Sasuke kontan mendelik menatap wajah tanpa dosa Orochimaru yang tega menyebut istrinya kura-kura. Lalu Sasuke apa? Suami kura-kura? Hidungnya kembang kempis mencoba menahan darah tingginya yang meletup-letup. Bisa heboh se-universitas jika ia membabi buta di sini.

Sakura mengambil kertas ujian lalu duduk di kursinya dengan hati-hati. Ino yang memang berada tepat di belakangnya, membisikinya. "Kenapa kau datang? Perutmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa, Ino," sahut Sakura pelan dan mulai mengerjakan soal ujian.

**1 jam, 2 menit, dan 30 detik kemudian...**

"Oke. Waktu habis. Segera kumpulkan," perintah Sasuke. Suasana kelas menjadi riuh rendah. Semua murid misuh-misuh tak karuan mengutuk soal matematika biadab yang baru saja mereka kerjakan. Satu persatu mereka maju untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban. Sasori memandang lembar jawabannya dengan sedih. Pasrah saja lah, serahkan pada Tuhan. Jika tak lulus, dia bisa membelokkan cita-citanya untuk menjadi model pakaian dalam pria.

"Mau kukumpulkan, Sakura-_chan_?" tawar Naruto. Sakura menggeleng kemudian tersenyum.

"Biar aku saja, Naruto." Sakura mencoba berdiri tetapi seketika rasa menusuk yang teramat sangat menyerang dirinya. Wanita itu terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Pekikan Naruto membuat seluruh kepala menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Ino memegangi bahu Sakura dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke dan Orochimaru menyeruak kerumunan mahasiswa. Ia terkejut melihat istrinya sedang terduduk menahan sakit.

"Sasuke, perutku..." lirihnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Pria itu menahan tubuh Sakura yang mulai berkeringat serta menggenggam tangannya cemas.

Orochimaru maju ke dekat Sakura. "Ini sih mau melahirkan. Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit bersalin."

"_Sensei_ sih. Soal ujiannya kesusahan. Bayi Sakura jadi ikut-ikutan stres." Tuduh Lee diiringi anggukan setuju dari kawan-kawannya. Sasuke melotot tak terima dituding sebagai penyebab utama insiden tersebut.

"Cerewet! Cepat ambil kursi roda di ruang kesehatan!" seru Sasuke tak sabar. Debar jantungnya menabuh dengan kencang melihat wajah pucat Sakura. Ia terus menggenggam jari-jari lentik wanita itu untuk sekedar menenangkan meskipun dirinya sendiri tengah gugup setengah mati.

Kiba dan Lee berlari-lari sambil membawa kursi roda. Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura dengan hati-hati kemudian didudukannya ke kursi lalu mendorongnya dengan cepat namun tetap hati-hati agar kandungan Sakura tidak terguncang. Sementara yang lain mengekor dari belakang.

"Ayo, cepat _sensei_!" perintah Naruto setelah mereka semua telah menaiki mobil milik Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu melirik ke belakang. Sakura ada di bangku kedua bersama Ino, Hinata, dan Naruto. Sedangkan di bangku paling belakang tampak Chouji, Sasori, Nedji, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Lee yang duduk berdesak-desakkan. Sejak kapan mereka semua naik. Mana di kursi terdepan cuma Sasuke pula yang sedang duduk di balik kemudi. Persis seperti sopir. Dalam keadaan normal, mungkin pria itu akan menggampar semua mahasiswanya. Tetapi saat ini keadaan genting. Maka dibiarkanlah mereka ikut serta.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sakura segera dinaikkan ke ranjang dorong kemudian dilarikan ke ruang bersalin. Sasuke mengekor di samping Sakura.

"Sasuke, cucianku!" jerit wanita itu tiba-tiba.

Sasuke melongo. Masih sempat-sempatnya istri merah mudanya ini memikirkan cucian.

"Masalahnya ada baju kesayanganmu. Nanti kelamaan terendam."

Sasuke berbalik melihat Chouji yang tampak ngos-ngosan karena tubuh tambunnya dipaksa lari ke sana ke mari mencari alamat palsu. "Chouji, angkat rendaman cucian di rumahku. Ini kunci rumah." Tanpa hati dosen muda itu melemparkan sebuah kunci ke arah Chouji yang diterima dengan raut menahan tangis. Pemuda bulat itu serasa ingin gelundungan di koridor rumah sakit. Kenapa mesti dia yang harus diperintah untuk mengurus cucian Sasuke. Memangnya wajahnya mirip mesin cuci. Namun tak ayal ia menurut juga setelah diancam tidak akan diluluskan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak usah temani aku, Sasuke-_kun._ Tunggu aku di luar."

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke mencium dahi Sakura sebelum istrinya dimasukkan ke dalam ruangan.

Pria itu memegang kepalanya sembari bersandar ke dinding putih rumah sakit. Raut cemas tampak jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Ini pengalaman pertama. Dan istri tercintanya sedang bertaruh nyawa di dalam sana. Tentu saja dirinya khawatir.

"Tenanglah Sasuke. Istrimu akan baik-baik saja." Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Kakashi, Minato, Orochimaru, dan seluruh teman sekelas Sakura tampak pula berada di sana. Bungsu Uchiha itu menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ini mau lahiran atau mau demo.

**Ratusan tetes keringat dingin kemudian...**

"Suami dari Nyonya Sakura?" Seorang suster berpakaian serba putih keluar dari ruangan bersalin. Semua menoleh. Suster separuh baya itu tampak kebingungan.

"Suaminya yang mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Saya. Bagaimana dengan istriku?" Sasuke unjuk tangan. Wanita itu tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Selamat, Tuan. Anak anda laki-laki."

"Wuahh..."

Suasana rumah sakit seketika gegap gempita oleh sorakan mahasiswa-mahasiwa Sasuke yang terdampar bersamanya. Naruto tak kuasa menahan haru karena sudah menjadi paman. Minato, Kakashi, dan Orochimaru memberi selamat atas lahirnya jagoan kecil anggota baru keluarga Uchiha. Ingin rasanya ia menangis bahagia sekarang.

"Anda boleh masuk, Tuan. Tapi tolong tamu anda ditertibkan karena mengganggu kenyamanan rumah sakit."

Sasuke langsung mengusir Naruto beserta kawan-kawan seperti mengusir sekawanan bebek liar. "Sudah. Bubar. Bubar."

"Kau mengusir kami juga, Sasuke?" sungut Kakashi tak terima diusir seperti bebek. Ia menyilangkan tangan.

"Yang bapak-bapak boleh tinggal."

"Tapi kami boleh datang kembali kan Sensei?" Naruto angkat suara mewakili aspirasi kawan-kawannya.

Pria bermata kelam itu mengangguk, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk menemui Uchiha juniornya.

**OoO**

* * *

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura sambil membelai lembut bayi mungil yang berada dalam gendongannya. Pria di sampingnya tersenyum, memandang istrinya lalu mencium dengan sangat hati-hati darah dagingnya yang tampak terlelap nyaman.

"Tapi dia mewarisi mata indahmu, Sakura." Sasuke mengusap rambut istrinya dengan sayang. "Terima kasih atas perjuanganmu," lanjutnya lagi.

Ibu muda itu balas tersenyum, memperbaiki posisi sandarannya di ranjang agar punggungnya tak lelah. "Naruto dan lainnya sudah tahu ruanganku, Sasuke-_kun_? Kapan mereka akan datang?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin mereka tak lama lagi akan—"

"Halo _sensei_, Sakura-_chan._" Belum selesai ia berbicara, suara melengking yang khas langsung muncul dari balik pintu kamar inap Sakura. Di belakang pemuda itu mengekor Kakashi, Minato, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasori, Sai, Chouji, bahkan kakak sulungnya yang keriput pun muncul.

"Jangan berisik, Naruto. Kau membangunkan anakku," tegur Sasuke jutek. Anaknya bisa muntah darah jika terus-terusan mendengar suara melengking pemuda pirang itu.

Pemuda bermanik biru yang dimaksud cuma memeletkan lidah malu. "Maaf _Sensei_. Aku cuma mau menjenguk keponakanku," bisiknya pelan tepat di daun telinga Sasuke.

Pria Uchiha itu hanya bisa menarik napas. Sejak kapan anak tampannya menjadi keponakan kepala duren itu.

"Hai, Sasuke, Sakura," sapa Itachi manis. Sulung Uchiha itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat bayi kecil dalam gendongan Sakura. Mata bulat kecil bayi itu terbuka. Menampakkan emeraldnya yang cerah.

"Oh Tuhan. Lihatlah wajah kecilnya yang sombong itu. Betul-betul mirip denganmu, _Otouto_," komentarnya. Yang lainnya pun ikut-ikutan komentar.

"Tolong angkat aku jadi menantumu, Sakura," kata Ino seraya tertawa. Namun sungguh lelaki mungil ini sungguh manis dengan mewarisi wajah rupawan khas Uchiha tetapi dengan manik hijau Sakura yang indah.

"Ino pedofil."

'Plak.'

Shikamaru kena kibasan rambut Ino.

"Boleh aku gendong?" Sasori maju dan meminta izin pada wanita merah muda itu. Sasuke menatap datar pemuda berwajah imut di hadapannya dengan raut tak rela. "Jangan lama-lama. Jangan terlalu kasar mendekapnya. Kau belum berpengalaman." Wantinya sok tahu.

Sasori mengambil alih anak Sasuke dari dalam gendongan Sakura dengan hati-hati. Uchiha kecil memandang pemuda merah itu dengan mata bulatnya.

"Ohh... Lucunya."

Pria itu berdecak kesal karena bayinya terlihat girang berada dalam dekapan Sasori. "Oke. Cukup." Sasuke mengambil Uchiha kecil dari Sasuke, namun saat berada dalam gendongan ayahnya, bayi mungil itu malah tersentak kaget, bibirnya gemetar, kemudian tangisnya meledak.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke gelagapan. Boleh saja ia jenius dalam bidang matematika, namun jangan ditanya tentang masalah urus-mengurus bayi. Nol besar. Sejak dulu ia jarang berinteraksi dengan bocah manapun. Sikap sok tahunya hanyalah kamuflase untuk mengaburkan fakta bahwa ia pun sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini.

Mendengar tangis bayi Sakura reflek naluri om-om Nedji tersentil. Dengan sigap ia mengambil bayi itu dari Sasuke, menggendongnya, kemudian membujuknya. Ajaib. Uchiha junior sontak diam, tenang, dan damai, kemudian Nedji menyerahkannya kembali pada Sakura. Apakah Nedji pernah bekerja sebagai baby sitter? Atau pemuda gondrong itu pernah melahirkan? Tak ada yang tahu. Yang pasti saat ini, tampang Sasuke sudah mirip seperti mangga muda diberi jeruk nipis. Asem.

"Sepertinya anakmu lebih rela jika bapaknya Sasori atau Nedji, Sasuke," celetuk Kakashi yang segera dibalas dengan pandangan menusuk dari ayah muda tak berpengalaman itu. Kakashi tersenyum mengejek. Puas telah mengerjai mantan muridnya yang menyebalkan ini.

"Siapa namanya Sakura-_chan_?" Gadis lembut bersurai indigo bertanya. Ia terkekeh pelan ketika telunjuknya digenggam oleh tangan mungil bayi Sakura.

"Namanya Rensuke, Hinata," jawabnya.

Itachi mengernyit. "Apa artinya?"

Sakura tertawa. "Sakura en Sasuke. Sasuke yang memberikan nama, Itachi-_nii,_" jawab wanita itu sambil melirik suami di sampingnya. Yang dilirik memasang tampang acuh tak acuh.

"Hah?"

Seluruh penghuni dalam ruangan itu terdiam dengan berbagai ekspresi. Namun cuma satu yang terdapat dalam pikiran mereka. Singkatan busuk macam apa itu. Namanya sih normal. Tapi singkatannya itu membuat orang ingin nangis darah. Seperti anak labil. Apa pula itu Sakura en Sasuke. Sungguh malang nasibmu nak.

"Alay. Kenapa tidak diganti dengan Alexander saja?" Sai yang terkenal jujur –bahkan kelewat jujur- langsung komentar. Pemuda ini memang hobi memperkeruh suasana.

"Alexander kepalamu!" Sewot Sasuke. Enak saja si pucat ini menghina nama pemberiannya yang menurutnya keren itu.

"Kenapa bukan Naruto saja?" Naruto memberi usul membuat Sasuke menyipitkan mata tak suka.

"Kau belum pernah dihajar Naruto?"

Naruto mingkem.

Itachi mengibaskan tangannya mencoba menenangkan keadaan yang mului rusuh perihal sengketa pemberian nama keponakannya. "Sudah. Sudah. Bagaimana kalau namanya diganti Tom, Sasuke? Lengkapnya Tomato. Menurutku itu lucu. Kau juga menyukai tomat."

"Sekalian saja namanya kangkung." Urat di jidat Sasuke membentuk persimpangan. Iya, memang itu nama yang lucu. Semua orang akan tertawa terbahak-terbahak menertawakan anaknya jika bernama Tomat. "Sekali Rensuke, tetap Rensuke. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat," tegasnya lagi. Semua langsung memasang mimik kecewa.

Sasuke senewen. Sebenarnya ini anak siapa. Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini. Seharusnya momen kelahiran ini adalah momen yang paling berbahagia untuknya. Seharusnya semua orang mengucapkan selamat dan memberinya hadiah. Ini malah dihujani protes dan kritikan di mana-mana. Ia merasa menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang paling disudutkan di sini.

Melihat Sasuke yang mulai kesal, Minato angkat bicara. Sebagai orang yang dituakan di ruangan ini, ia merasa punya tanggung jawab moril untuk mendinginkan suasana. "Sudahlah. Rensuke nama yang baik. Rensuke Uchiha. Dia akan menjadi pria gagah sepertimu, Sasuke."

Bungsu Uchiha itu menarik bibir, tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya ada juga manusia normal di tempat ini. "Tolong jangan rusak kebahagiaanku dengan kata-kata kalian," ungkapnya. Jujur saja, pria itu sudah ingin menangis di pojok ruangan setelah menjadi bahan _bully_-an oleh mahkluk-mahkluk tak berperasaan yang tengah menjenguk istrinya ini.

"Kami cuma bercanda, Sasuke. Tentu saja kami turut senang atas kelahiran anakmu," kata Kakashi. Pria bersurai silver itu menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ibu dan ayah akan datang besok pagi untuk melihat Rensuke. Aku pulang dulu ya, _Otouto._ Sakura, jaga kesehatanmu. Sampai jumpa pria kecil," pamit Itachi setelah mengecup keponakannya yang kembali terlelap.

"Kalau begitu baiknya kami semua juga pulang. Sakura dan bayinya perlu banyak istirahat." Minato menyalami sepasang suami istri itu bergantian diikuti Naruto dan lainnya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Rensuke. Paman akan datang lagi," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar. Sakura mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya hidupnya bisa tenang setelah makan hati dikritik seharian. Tidak rekan dosen, tidak mahasiswa, sama-sama tukang hujat. Ia melirik box bayi yang terletak di dekat ranjang istrinya. Rensuke pun tengah tidur lelap.

"Kalau ingin istirahat di rumah, pulanglah, Sasuke-_kun._ Suster akan menjagaku di sini," ujar Sakura setelah melihat suaminya yang terlihat lelah. Pria yang dinikahinya beberapa tahun silam itu menggeleng.

"Aku ingin istirahat di sini." Sasuke naik ke atas ranjang Sakura serta merebahkan diri sambil mendekap istrinya dengan erat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba manja begini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Usap rambutku hingga aku tertidur. Kalau Rensuke bangun, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi." Mendengar jawaban suaminya Sakura tersenyum geli. Sedikit paham bahwa Sasuke agak takut jika perhatiannya pada pria itu akan berkurang dengan hadirnya Rensuke di tengah-tengah mereka. Sakura tahu betul, kadang suaminya yang tampak dingin dan tak peduli sebenarnya bagaikan anak kecil yang pencemburu dan butuh perhatian lebih dari dirinya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Sayang."

Sakura pun mengusap dan membelai lembut surai hitam Sasuke hingga terdengar dengkuran halus dari pria itu.

**OoO**

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Saya kembali lagi. Pertama-tama terima kasih untuk semua yang telah memberi concrit dan tanggapannya tentang fic ini. Salam kenal ya... Kalian luar biasa :D**

**Sebelumnya saya juga minta maaf karena saya ngetiknya juga disempet-sempetin di tengah tumpukan data yang harus diolah. Jadi harap maklum kalo kalian ngerasa kadar kenistaan dalam cerita ini semakin bertambah *cari-cari alasan.**

**Entah kenapa saya selalu berkhayal mereka punya anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan Sasuke, makanya anak Sasuke sengaja saya ganti gendernya, tidak sama dengan canonnya. Untuk umur Sakura, anggap aja 21 menjelang 22 tahun.**

**Saran dan kritik yang masuk selalu saya tampung kok. **

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to review?**


	4. Baby Blues

"Sasuke-_kun_, tolong ambilkan bedak bayi."

"Iya, Sayang."

"Sasuke-_kun_, ambilkan pakaian Rensuke."

"Iya, Sakura."

"Sasuke-_kun_, tolong siapkan air hangat untuk Rensuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_, tolong ambilkan popok."

"Nih."

"POPOK! BUKAN ROKOK!"

"ARGHHHH!"

* * *

**DIARY OF ONYX AND EMERALD**

**.**

**Summary : Hanya sekelumit kisah absurd tentang sang dosen killer yang sedang terkena **_**baby blues syndrome**_**. Chapter 4 : Baby Blues**

**Special Thanks to :**

**suket alang alang**, **YoktfNavy, ****Nafidah, Naya aditya, mantika mochi, Al khayla, Cherry philein, Ore no Hana, haruchan, GaemSJ, AngGi cherryblossom, ****Animea-Khunee-Chan**, **Noer, Dedew, ss, Mira Cahya1, Shinma hanasaki, Namuchi, ****Jheinchyeon, Queenshila, Airis chun, Azriel Kanhaya, Manda Vvidenarint, Kagura, Hayashi hana-chan, Daffodila, Hanazono yuri, Zul, Coretan hikari, NdaYamada, hesty47eclair, Hijau,** **Lhylia kiryu, Aorizuki, Shivatand, Guests**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun**

**Chapter 4 : Baby Blues**

**Warning : AU, OOC, garing, dan lain sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki tegas menggema di seluruh koridor membuat seluruh mahasiswa terdiam. Sasuke Uchiha, sang dosen killer yang kerap menjadi korban penindasan dari lingkungan sekitarnya ini kini tampak lebih sangar dibanding biasanya. Rambut ekor merpati miliknya yang biasanya tertata rapi sedikit terlihat berantakan dengan lengan kemeja putih yang digulung hingga mencapai siku membuat pria itu terlihat menyeramkan dan (uhuk) sexy. Para mahasiswi dengan tingkat kepubertasan yang tinggi otomatis menatapnya dengan wajah penuh nafsu birahi. Namun tak ada yang berani mendekat, menegur, apalagi mencoleknya. Mereka masih sayang nyawa, takut mati muda. Tak perlu menyuruh Ki Joko Bodo ataupun Ki Kusumo untuk menganalisa ada apa gerangan dengan dosen muda ini. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu satu hal. Sang Uchiha tengah kesal stadium akhir.

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapa Kakashi saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Kakashi menyandarkan dirinya di kursi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari arah tablet yang dipegangnya. Wajahnya terlihat serius, entah sedang menonton apa. Yang pasti terdengar suara tak senonoh dari _gadget_ itu. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Pantas saja mantan gurunya ini jadi bujang lapuk. Wajah rupawan Kakashi tak berbanding lurus dengan ahklak dan moralnya dari segi kemesuman. Mesumnya tak ketulungan. Wanita mana yang tahan dengan pria yang lebih dari dua puluh kali sehari menikmati tayangan semacam itu. Ingatkan Sasuke untuk membawa pria itu ke pusat rehabilitasi kapan-kapan.

"Ini dokumen yang _Sensei_ minta." Sebuah map hijau diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja kaca milik Kakashi. Pria itu memandang map tersebut lalu beralih ke seseorang yang telah duduk bersebrangan tepat di depannya. Alisnya bertaut.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hanya wajah tampannya yang terlihat semakin menekuk.

"Soal Sakura? Atau Rensuke?" Kakashi menduga-duga. Hal apa lagi yang bisa membuat lelaki ini gundah gulana gelisah galau merana selain istri berambut permennya dan junior Uchiha yang baru saja hadir ke dunia ini. Haruskah Kakashi mengajak Sasuke untuk goyang dumang, biar hatinya senang dan pikirannya tenang? _Impossible_. Sasuke lebih senang goyang itik daripada goyang dumang. Ini rahasia. Cuma Kakashi yang tahu aib terbesar pria dingin ini.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk paham. "Coba ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu," ucapnya dengan gaya bak psikiater profesional.

Sasuke menarik napas sesaat sebelum membuka suara. Kakashi deg-degan menunggu saat-saat paling emosional ini.

"Ku pikir anakku mencoba membunuhkku."

"HAH?!" Kakashi terkejut. "Maksudmu Rensuke membawa pisau dan mencoba menikammu?" tanyanya lagi meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke menatap malas Kakashi. Ragu apakah harus melanjutkan curhatannya atau tidak. Si bujang ini lama-lama makin _drama queen_. Lebay. Ini pasti efek karena terlalu mesum.

"Mana ada bayi berumur tiga bulan berkeliaran membawa-bawa pisau dan berusaha membunuh orang. Memangnya anak setan?"

"Makanya bicaralah yang jelas," komplain Kakashi.

Bungsu Uchiha ini mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. "Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa depresi, mudah kesal, lelah jika menyangkut tentang Rensuke. Sepertinya anakku ingin melihatku mati. Ingat kejadian saat istriku mengidam Rensuke? Ia menyiksaku kan? Sekarang aku merasa kejadian itu terulang lagi," ungkapnya jujur. Sasuke mulai stres. Untung saja Rensuke adalah anaknya. Jika anak Kakashi pasti sudah ia buang dari dulu. Kejam.

Mendengar cerita Sasuke yang tragis, tak disangka-sangka Kakashi malah tertawa geli. Membuat lelaki malang yang baru saja mencurahkan isi hatinya tersebut menjadi tersinggung. Menganggap Kakashi adalah manusia hentai tak berperasaan yang tega menertawai kisah memilukannya yang mengharu biru.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kalau aku juga punya ayah sepertimu, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sudah ku bilang, Rensuke lebih senang jika ayahnya Sasori atau Neji. Sepertinya itu kode untuk ibunya agar segera mencarikannya ayah yang baru."

"Tidak lucu!" Sasuke melemparkan gulungan tisu bekas ke arah Kakashi.

Pria berambut silver itu tertawa puas lalu mulai memasang mimik muka serius.

"Apa mungkin kau terkena _baby blues syndrome_? Sindrom stres dan gundah saat wanita selesai melahirkan. Suami juga bisa mengalami hal itu. Apa kau juga menangis tanpa sebab akhir-akhir ini?"

Sasuke menerawang, mengingat momen saat-saat ia menangis di kamar mandi saking depresinya menghadapi Rensuke. Hidungnya mendengus. "Tentu saja aku tidak menangis. Itu hal yang memalukan," kilahnya berdusta. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu jika ia pernah meneteskan air mata hanya karena sindrom sialan tersebut. Ia tak mau mempertaruhkan reputasi kejantanannya. Pria paling _cool_(-kas) sejagat raya ini menangis? Hell no!

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan wajah jutekmu itu kalau menangis. Mengerikan. Amit-amit," celetuk Kakashi sembari melakukan gerakan mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya kemudian mengetuk meja seolah wajah menangis Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang tabu, aneh, dan bisa membawa kutukan.

"Sialan."

"Siapa yang _baby blues_?" Sebuah suara baritone yang khas menyapa pendengaran Kakashi dan Sasuke. Kedua pria absurd itu menoleh memandang rekan sejawat mereka yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

Kakashi menunjuk Sasuke sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan rekannya tadi. Pria bermata biru jernih itu tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Sabarlah. Dulu saat Naruto masih bayi, aku juga mengalami hal tersebut. Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Minato memberi nasehat –sekaligus curhat sepertinya-. Sasuke menatap iba pria Namikaze itu. Bisa ia bayangkan beratnya menjadi ayah seorang anak hyperaktif seperti Naruto. Minato bisa ia calonkan sebagai kandidat tujuh ayah tersabar versi on the spot.

Pemuda bermata kelam itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, ya. Tadi Naruto mencarimu," lanjut Minato.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Kau lupa? Kau kan dosen pembimbing Naruto. Ia minta bimbingan."

"Haduh." Sasuke memukul pelan kepalanya. Kenapa di saat-saat yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini, ia selalu harus berhubungan dengan bocah itu. Otaknya serasa ingin rontok jika teringat tentang Naruto. Mungkin ini virus penyakit baru, Narutos phobiarthritis. Penyakit dimana jika kau berhubungan, teringat, atau berinteraksi dengan anak pirang bernama Naruto, kau akan mengalami kram otak, vertigo berkepanjangan, impotensi kronis, dan bisa menyebabkan mati suri.

"Baiklah. Tolong katakan padanya aku tunggu di rumah." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hn."

"Oke. Salam untuk 'Sakura en Sasuke', ya? Hahahaha." Lelaki jomblo itu tertawa hingga wajahnya memerah. Minato pun tampak tersenyum geli.

Sasuke mengacungkan tinjunya kemudian bergegas meningggalkan ruangan sebelum ia menjadi objek _bully_-an mantan gurunya yang durhaka itu.

**OoO**

* * *

Sasuke baru saja akan memasukkan sedan hitamnya ke garasi saat seorang wanita berambut putih –sebut saja namanya Shion- yang tinggal tepat di depan kediaman Uchiha itu memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan melihat Shion berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah gulungan selimut.

"Uchiha-_san_, syukurlah kau sudah pulang. Sakura-_san_ tadi pergi dan menitipkan Rensuke kepadaku. Maaf aku buru-buru karena aku dan suamiku harus pergi sekarang. Permisi." Shion menyerahkan gulungan selimut tersebut –yang ternyata adalah Rensuke- lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan pria itu. Sasuke melongo, masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Onyx-nya memandang Rensuke yang kini berada dalam gendongannya. Bayi mungil itu balik menatapnya, memperlihatkan mata cerahnya yang menawan.

"Jangan tatap ayah seperti itu."

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke memindahkan anak semata wayangnya di dalam sebuah keranjang bayi yang memang sengaja diletakkan di ruangan tengah. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan dengan kekuatan kingkong ia menyentuh-nyentuh _touch pad-_nya, mencari kontak istrinya lalu menelponnya.

"Halo." Suara di seberang sana menyapa.

"Kau pergi ke mana, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku buru-buru. Ibu menyuruhku pulang ke Suna. Ada hal penting."

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Kenapa meninggalkan Rensuke di sini?"

"Tolonglah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan pulang malam. Aku tak bisa membawa Rensuke dengan mobil."

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. "Aku mengalami _baby blues_ dan kau meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan Rensuke? Bagaimana jika dia menangis atau mengamuk?"

"_Baby blues_ apanya? Kau galak di kampus tapi kenapa menghadapi satu bayi saja tidak bisa? Jangan cari alasan."

'TUUTTTT.'

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Sakura.

Sasuke mengacak rambut hitamnya kemudian melemparkan pandangan memohon pada Rensuke. "Rensuke, anakku yang tampan. Tolong bekerja samalah dengan ayah. Jangan menangis sampai ibumu yang kejam itu pulang. Cukup diam dan bernapaslah dengan tenang. Oke?"

Bayi mungil itu cuma bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Sasuke serasa ingin lari ke hutan, belok ke pantai, lalu santai sambil minum air kelapa muda. Sindrom ini lama-lama akan membunuhnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, mencoba tenang dan mensugesti diri sendiri jikalau _baby blues_ yang melanda dirinya ini hanyalah cerminan perasaan lelahnya semata sebagai ayah yang baru memiliki bayi. Jangan terbawa perasaan.

'TING TONG.'

Mata Sasuke yang baru saja akan terpejam terbuka kembali demi mendengar lantunan suara bel dari arah depan. Ia bangkit dan melenggang ke ruang tamu.

"Halo, _Sensei_." Sebuah kepala kuning menyambut Sasuke ketika ia membuka pintu. Di belakangnya, terlihat kepala merah, kepala nanas, kepala bulat, kepala mangkok, kepala pucat, kepala gondrong, dan beberapa kepala menyebalkan lainnya yang sukses membuat _mood_ Sasuke makin hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

"Cuma kau yang kusuruh datang, kenapa membawa gerombolan penjajah ini?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kupikir jika cuma aku yang datang akan membuat _Sensei_ tidak nyaman. Maka dari itu aku mengajak geng Sutarman-ku kemari." Pemuda itu melirik kawan-kawannya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Sutarman? Berani sekali kalian memberi nama geng aneh kalian dengan nama pahlawan pencipta lagu Indonesia Raya WR. Sutarman,"

"Itu WR. Supratman. _Sensei_ garing nih."

"Kampret."

Sasuke langsung melempar bunga –beserta potnya- ke arah Lee. Untung saja anak itu juragan bajaj. Sehingga membuatnya jago ngeles seluwes bajaj dan akhirnya terhindar dari lemparan maut Sasuke.

Naruto buka suara lagi. "Sutarman itu singkatan dari super tampan, rame, dan membuat nyaman," katanya memberi penjelasan tanpa ada yang meminta.

Sasuke melirik aneh para pemuda norak bin labil yang mengklaim diri mereka tampan. Super tampan katanya. Cuih! Ingin rasanya ia meludahi otak miring mereka satu persatu.

"Kalian mengatai nama anakku, sementara kalian sepuluh kali lipat jauh lebih alay," ucapnya berusaha menyudutkan Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Masih dendam rupanya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengedikkan bahu. "Paling tidak aku tidak akan menamai darah dagingku sendiri dengan singkatan tak jelas," jawab Naruto polos, tak sadar dosen di hadapannya sudah ingin mengeluarkan chidori.

"Ya sudah. Bimbing dirimu sendiri, Naruto." Sasuke yang bete langsung bersiap menutup pintu rumahnya jika tak dihalang oleh tangan Naruto yang memelas.

"Ampun, _Sensei_. Biarkan aku masuk," bujuknya. Urat di jidat Sasuke berkedut. Jika tak ingat tentang kebaikan Minato mungkin ia akan membiarkan bocah duren ini tergeletak terlunta-lunta di halaman rumahnya.

"Masuk. Tapi jangan bicara macam-macam lagi. Ingat nasib kelulusanmu di tanganku," ancam pria itu pada mahasiswa di belakangnya. Naruto manggut-manggut sementara Sasori, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, dan Shino tutup mulut. Tak berani komentar lagi. Sepertinya dosen tersayang mereka sedang memiliki tingkat kesensitifitasan yang luar biasa tinggi saat ini. Sekali lagi mencari gara-gara, bisa dipastikan mereka tidak akan melihat ayam jantan berkokok esok harinya.

Setelah duduk tanpa dipersilahkan, Naruto mengambil sebuah map dari dalam tasnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Pria itu mulai membaca lembar demi lembar kertas di genggamannya, mulai mencari hal-hal apa yang perlu diperbaiki dari proposal milik pemuda itu. Namun keseriusannya tiba-tiba diinterupsi oleh suara tangisan melengking dari ruang tengah.

"Rensuke!"

Sasuke segera menghampiri anaknya diikuti oleh geng Sutarman.

"Ada apa lagi, Rensuke?" Sasuke mulai panik. Ia mengeluarkan bayinya dari dalam boks, menggendongnya untuk membuat anaknya tenang, namun yang ada tangisannya malah semakin kencang. Pria itu meletakkan kembali Rensuke dan mengacak surai ravennya frustasi.

"Sepertinya Rensuke haus, _Sensei_. Lihat gaya tangisannya." Naruto memberikan pendapat.

"Kelopak matanya berkedip tiga kali. Ku pikir dia lapar. Berikan dia nasi."

"Chouji, Bodoh. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kalau popoknya minta diganti."

Sasuke makin depresi mendengar asumsi sok tahu dan menyesatkan dari para mahasiswanya. Ia melirik Neji yang tampangnya paling meyakinkan. "Neji, apa yang harus dilakukan?"

Ditodong seperti itu, pemuda Hyuuga itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala tak tahu apa-apa. Sasuke gemas. Ke mana kemampuan _baby sitter _pemuda itu saat dibutuhkan. Karena suasana semakin memanas dan tidak kondusif, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil alih komando demi memuluskan misi menghentikan tangis Rensuke untuk kemasalahatan dirinya.

"Chouji, Shino, Lee pergi ke supermarket beli popok! Neji dan Shikamaru siapkan susu Rensuke! Sasori, Kiba, Sai siapkan perlengkapan bayi! Dan kau Naruto—" Sasuke menunjuk batang hidung pemuda itu. "Bantu aku mendiamkan Rensuke."

"Aye, aye Captain!"

Maka jadilah kediaman Uchiha sore itu penuh dengan tangis dan keriuhan terdengar di mana-mana.

**OoO**

* * *

Sakura memasukkan mobil merah mudanya ke dalam garasi kemudian meneliti keadaan rumahnya yang sangat lengang. Pukul delapan malam. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu ruang tamu dan terkejut melihat onggokan tubuh pemuda-pemuda tak berdosa berisitrahat dengan nyenyaknya di atas sofa.

"Kenapa Naruto dan yang lainnya tidur di sini? Ke mana Sasuke?"

Wanita itu kemudian naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar miliknya. Mengecek keberadaan suami serta anaknya di tengah kondisi rumah yang mencurigakan. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan sekali lagi terperangah sekaligus terenyuh melihat pemandangan di atas ranjang.

"Ohh... Manis sekali. Tumben kalian akur." Sakura menatap penuh sayang dua jagoannya yang sedang terlelap. Tampak Rensuke yang tengah tidur tertelungkup di dada ayahnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura menggendong Rensuke kemudian memindahkannya ke dalam boks bayi. Pandangan wanita itu kemudian beralih pada sang suami. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat raut lelah yang masih terlihat di wajah rupawannya. Ia lalu mendekat, menunduk, dan memberi sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir sang pangeran. Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Hai, _Sleeping handsome_." Sakura mengulum senyum.

Sasuke langsung menarik istrinya kemudian mendekap wanita merah mudanya dengan erat.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya pria itu pada Sakura yang sedang berada di atas dadanya.

"Macet. Kau sudah makan? Aku membawakan makanan titipan dari Ibu. Kita makan yuk? Akan kubangunkan Naruto dan yang lainnya." Sakura bersiap bangkit tetapi lengan kekar suaminya menahannya dan semakin memeluknya hingga ia terhimpit di atas dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau makan?" gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku akan menghukummu karena membuat aku dan bocah-bocah di bawah sana kewalahan membujuk Rensuke. Aku ingin memakanmu," bisiknya dengan suara yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin tepat di telinga Sakura.

Wanita itu melotot. "Hey, Sasuke. Jangan macam-macam. Rensuke dan teman-temanku di bawah bisa terbangun," jawabnya gugup seraya sedikit berjengit. Suara sensual Sasuke membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Kalau begitu mari kita lakukan dengan lembut."

"APA?!"

"Sstttt..."

Dan akhirnya _baby blues_ sang pangeran diakhiri dengan indah di bawah selimut yang hangat ditemani oleh dengkuran halus mahkluk-mahkluk polos yang tengah merajut mimpi dengan tenteram.

**OoO**

* * *

**Author's note :**

Cerita macam apa ini?! *digampar pake popok bekas.

Maafkan kegaringan fic ini ya. Saatnya membalas review,

Haruchan : Halo Haruchan :) Emang sengaja dibikin alay namanya kayak bapaknya. Hehehe... Makasih concritnya ya. Jarang nge-cek KBBI soalnya :D

Noer : Halo Noer :) makasih reviewnya...

Dedew : Halo Dedew :) Kamu review dua kali ya? Kamu juga luar biasa kok *kisshug. Makasih reviewnya :D

Ss : Halo SS :) seneng kalo kamu bisa suka fic saya. Makasih reviewnya :D

Shinma Hanasaki : Halo shinma :) Saya ga nge-dzolimi dia kok. Cuma disiksa dikit aja *dicum Saskey. Kita sama ya, seneng liat yg imut-imut pake pakaian dalam *dirajam. Makasih reviewnya ya.

Namuchi : Halo Namuchi :) Ga nyangka ada yang bisa ngakak baca fic nista saya *peluk Namuchi. Makasih reviewnya :D

Guest : Halo guest tanpa nama :) hehehe. Makasih reviewnya...

Kagura : *nyodorin Sasuke ke hadapan Kagura. Silahkan dicubit ampe pingsan XD makasih reviewnya...

Zul : Halo Zul :) Maafkan ya. Kalo untuk rate M yang eksplisit bgt gitu kayaknya saya belum sanggup ngebuatnya. Takut mimisan kalo ngebayanginnya. Jadi untuk sekarang cuma bisa buat cerita yang nyerempet-nyerempet gini *plakkk. Makasih reviewnya :D

NdaYamada : Halo NdaYamada :) Masa sih sampe ngakak? Makasih reviewnya :D

Untuk yg Log in, Silahkan cek PM ;)

Tak lupa untuk reviewer yang mau capek-capek nulis di kolom review. Yang udah klik pilihan fav &amp; follow. Yg udah mau baca. Terima kasih semua...

Akhir kata,

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Jealous

**.**

**DIARY OF ONYX AND EMERALD**

**Summary : Uchiha senior dan Uchiha Junior sekarang punya saingan!/**"**Aku sudah bercerai Sasuke-**_**san**_**."/Sekuel of Ujian &amp; Anniversary/1 chapter 1 story/Chap 5. Jealous/**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Manda Vvidenarint, Nafidah, Hanazono yuri, Anggi Cherryblossom, Caesarpuspita, Fuji Seijuro, NdaYamada, Guest, Hayashi Hana-chan, Nur 520, Wowwoh Geegee, ****suket alang** **alang, YoktfNavy, ****Daffodila, Airis chun, DRIKK, Pinky Haruno, Chika Dragneel, Shivatand, Mira cahya1, AoRizuki,****mantika mochi, Azi-chan, Zul, Sgiariza, Lhylia kiryu, Heramardian123, Cherry philein, Vicko.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun**

**Chapter 5 : Jealous**

**Warning : AU, OOC, garing, dan lain sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah..."

"Ngg..."

"Ayah..."

"Enggg..."

"Ayah!"

"..."

"Ibu, Ayah tak mau bangun!" jerit seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun seraya memencet hidung mancung seorang pria yang sedang asyik terlelap di atas kasur. Pria yang ia sebut ayah itu sontak terkejut dan terbangun. Pertama, karena jeritan anak itu yang memanggil ibu –yang tak lain adalah istrinya sendiri- (Ia tak mau berurusan dengan kemurkaan istri tercintanya di pagi hari). Kedua, karena pencetan keras di hidung kecenya yang nyaris membuat ia pergi ke pangkuan Illahi. Lebay? Tentu saja tidak! Salahkan ibu anak itu yang menurunkan kekuatan gorilla pada si anak. Satu pencetan saja bisa membuat hidungnya rata dengan wajah.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Ren!" Sasuke terbangun sambil misuh-misuh. Memandang sang anak dengan kening berkerut-kerut. Seminggu yang lalu, Ren mencipratkan air ke wajah Sasuke agar dirinya terbangun menyebabkan tiga hari penuh ia dalam keadaan bete luar biasa. Memang cuma air. Tapi yang dicipratkan anak gantengnya ini adalah air panas yang nyaris membuat pipinya melepuh. Hari ini, sang anak memencet hidung mancungnya dengan kasar. Mungkin minggu depan, Rensuke akan menggorok lehernya dengan golok. Ingatkan ia untuk membuat surat wasiat sesegera mungkin.

Rensuke cuma balas menatapnya dengan mata bulat beserta wajah polos tanpa dosa khas bocahnya seolah perlakuannya tadi tidak membahayakan jiwa ayahnya. Sasuke agaknya mulai luluh. Ah... Emerald itu selalu membuatnya kalah.

_Mirip ibunya._ _Kelakuan seperti siluman, tampang seperti malaikat_. Sasuke membatin.

"Ada apa, Rensuke?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada lebih lembut.

"Ibu yang menyuruhku. Ayah disuruh turun. Sarapan. Ada tamu."

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Tamu macam apa yang datang di pagi hari seperti ini. Waktu sarapan pula. Pasti mau numpang makan. Dan tamu seperti itu kemungkinan cuma beberapa orang. Pasti mereka. Pikirnya mengira-ngira.

Sasuke mendesah. "Ya sudah. Turunlah. Ayah akan bersiap-siap."

"Baik, Ayah," jawab Rensuke singkat kemudian keluar meninggalkan ayahnya yang sudah melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, keramas, menggosok badan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, memakai parfum, berpakaian santai dengan kaos putih dipadukan dengan celana hitam selutut, Sasuke mematut-matut dirinya di depan cermin. _Perfect_. Pagi yang tampan untuk jiwa yang keren seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria itu kemudian turun ke bawah, menemui tamu pengacaunya, dan mendapati empat orang pria yang sudah sangat familiar sedang duduk rapi mengelilingi meja makan.

Ada Uchiha Itachi, kakak sulungnya yang sok ganteng. Umur : Paruh baya. Status : Jomblo terhormat.

Di sampingnya ada Deidara, teman kakaknya yang sok manis. Umur : Tidak lama lagi. Status : Jomblo kurang terhormat.

Lalu ada Pein, teman kakaknya yang sok sexy. Umur : Akil balig. Status : Jomblo sedikit lebih terhormat dibanding Deidara.

Dan yang terakhir ada Tobi, teman kakaknya yang sok imut. Umur : Tidak diketahui. Status : _Forever alone_.

Keempat pria tersebut menoleh, menyambut Sasuke dengan senyuman.

"Halo, Sasuke. Lama tak berjumpa," sapa Deidara girang. Yang disapa hanya bisa mengangguk kecil lalu duduk bergabung bersama mereka di samping Sakura.

Sasuke menyeruput secangkir teh hitamnya yang masih mengepulkan sedikit asap. Ia menatap Itachi. "Apa keperluan kalian sampai harus datang sepagi ini?"

Tobi terkekeh. "Numpang makan." Tangannya mencomot selembar roti panggang di atas meja.

Itu kan. Sudah Sasuke duga sebelumnya.

"Kami ingin menjenguk keponakan kami. Memangnya tidak boleh?" lanjut Itachi. Tangannya mengusap rambut hitam Rensuke yang tengah menyantap sarapan paginya dengan diam. "Anak ini _cool_ dan tenang seperti aku," ujarnya lagi membuat Sasuke memutar mata mendengar kata narsis itu.

"Kalian berdua tidak kasian padanya? Sudah saatnya memberi adik untuk Ren. Apa perlu aku yang buatkan?" Sakura kontan tersedak mendengar ucapan Pein. Sementara urat di dahi Sasuke membentuk persimpangan. Pein ini orangnya pendiam, tetapi sekali berucap, kata-katanya bisa membuat orang terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Pria ber-_pierching_ yang mirip dengan tukang palak di sekolahan SD ini pantas disebut Triple G. Ganteng-ganteng Gila.

"Haruskah membahas ini di meja makan?" Bungsu Uchiha itu mulai jengah.

"Kalau tidak bisa membahas itu di meja makan, mari kita bahas di kamar. Ayo, Sakura."

Sasuke langsung melempari Deidara dengan serbet. Sedangkan pria pirang itu tertawa puas. Dari zaman orok sampai sekarang, adik Itachi yang satu ini memang sasaran paling empuk untuk dikerjai.

"Ren, kalau punya adik, ingin laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Itachi pada bocah di sebelahnya.

Rensuke mendongak menghentikan aktifitas makannya. "Terserah Tapi kata Ayah, kalau perempuan akan dinamai Sarada."

Itachi mengernyit. "Sarada? Apa lagi itu Sarada?"

Deidara dan tobi pun saling sikut dengan kening berkerut. "Jangan bilang singkatan dari 'Sasuke sakuRa Damai selamanyA'? Pffftt. Konyol. Sssttt... Jangan katakan padanya," bisik Tobi dengan suara melengking hingga semua penghuni ruangan bisa mendengar suaranya yang cempreng.

Kuping Sasuke memerah. Panas. Tobi ini turunan siput mungkin. Otaknya kecil. Cuma seperdelapan sendok teh. Berbisik tetapi suaranya nyaring. Kenapa tidak sekalian pakai toa dan umumkan di alun-alun kota.

"Atau 'Sasuke sakuRa Diam-diam sukA'?" sambung Pein.

Hening sesaat sebelum...

"BAHAHAHAHAHA."

Tawa seketika meledak di ruangan itu. Itachi, Deidara, dan Tobi terlihat tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sedangkan Pein tak bergeming. Diam namun wajahnya merah padam. Sasuke yakin pasti ia ketawa dalam hati. Sasuke memutar-mutar garpu yang ada di tangannya. Sekali lagi menghina dirinya, garpu perak ini akan menancap di salah satu jidat dari keempat tamu tidak waras ini.

"Tunggu saja jika kalian menikah, aku akan menghina anak kalian habis-habisan," rutuk Sasuke geram.

Itachi memegang perut, menahan sisa-sisa tawanya. "Maaf _Otouto_. Kami cuma bercanda."

Pria berambut raven itu mendelik. "Bercanda keriputmu! Ini sudah masuk kategori pelecehan!" serunya kesal.

Sakura mengelus-elus dada suaminya, mencoba meredakan tensi darah Sasuke yang mulai naik. "Sudahlah, Sasuke-_kun. _Itachi-_nii _dan yang lainnya kan cuma bercanda."

Dedara manggut-manggut. "Suamimu ini sensitif sekali," katanya diiringi anggukan setuju dari Tobi.

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa kalian ke sini cuma untuk berbuat semena-mena padaku?"

Itachi menggeleng, jari telunjukknya digerakkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Sebenarnya aku ke mari untuk menyerahkan ini," tukasnya sambil menyodorkan selembar undangan berwarna putih keemasan. "Ini acara amal. Sakura, paksa Sasuke untuk datang, ya. Perusahaan Uchiha salah satu penyelenggaranya. Adikku yang bodoh ini harus hadir." Itachi beranjak dari duduknya diikuti oleh Deidara, Pein, dan Tobi. Siap-siap berpamitan untuk pulang.

Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan kesal. Ia bersidekap. "Kalau cuma ingin antar undangan, kenapa sampai berlama-lama dan mengolok-olokku?"

Itachi mengulum senyum manis. "Sengaja. Suatu kepuasan untuk kami bisa menghinamu."

Dan sesi sarapan pagi itu diakhiri dengan lemparan vas bunga yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke ke arah Itachi dan kawan-kawan.

**OoO**

* * *

Keluarga kecil itu berjalan memasuki salah satu gedung termewah di kawasan Konoha. Sakura mengamati sekelilingnya. Puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan mobil berjejer di sepanjang parkiran. Sakura mendesah. "Ramai sekali, Sasuke-_kun_," keluhnya.

"Itu sebabnya aku malas kemari," katanya sambil melirik istrinya. Tiba-tiba alisnya bertaut, memandangi wanita di sampingnya dari atas sampai bawah. "Gaun merahmu itu terlalu mencolok. Dan kenapa panjangnya di atas lututmu? Dadamu agak terlihat dan lengan atasmu kelihatan. Kenapa tidak pakai blazer dan stocking?" protes Sasuke tak suka.

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Kau yang menyuruhku buru-buru." Bibirnya meruncing.

"Merepotkan. Lain kali akan kubelikan sarung untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhmu." Pria Uchiha itu lalu melepaskan jas hitamnya, menyampirkan di bahu istrinya. "Awas saja kalau dilepas," titahnya tegas.

Sakura cemberut. Kadang Sasuke ini terlalu over. Gaun pendek, protes. Gaun berwarna terang, protes. Dandanan tebal sedikit, protes. Rempong.

Wanita itu mengeratkan genggaman pada anak laki-lakinya. "Rensuke, jangan jauh dari Ayah dan Ibu. Jangan kemana-mana, hm?"

"Iya, Ibu."

Ketiganya kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke dalam gedung. Bangunan mewah itu terlihat dipenuhi oleh berbagai kalangan yang cukup terpandang dari berbagai wilayah. Beberapa orang terlihat asyik mengobrol, tertawa dengan gaya dibuat-buat seraya memegang gelas wine dan bertukar cerita tentang saham, jabatan, dan segala tetek bengek lainnya yang menurut Sasuke itu sangat absurd dan tidak penting seperti tampang Itachi. Meh! Itulah sebabnya ia lebih memilih bergelut di bidang pendidikan daripada mengikuti jejak kakak sulungnya yang dzalim itu.

"Kita cari Itachi dan langsung pulang," ucapnya.

"Ayah..." Rensuke tiba-tiba menarik ujung lengan kemeja Sasuke. Pria itu berbalik.

"Kenapa Ren?"

Bocah itu menggigit bibirnya gusar. "Aku ingin pipis."

"Sakura, Ren ingin ke toilet." Sasuke menyentuh pundak istrinya. "Aku akan mengantarnya. Tunggu di sini."

"Baiklah," kata Sakura sambil melihat punggung suami dan anaknya hingga menghilang di suatu belokan ruangan. Ia membuang napas dan mengedarkan pandangan hingga ke sudut-sudut. Mungkin saja kakak iparnya nyempil di situ.

"Sakura?"

Wanita itu memalingkan badan dan terkejut melihat seorang pria beriris jade sedang menatapnya. Di sampingnya ada seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 5 tahunan yang juga memandang ke arahnya. Keduanya mengulas senyum.

"Gaara!" Sakura melonjak girang. "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Ini anakmu?" Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan ke bocah yang terlihat serupa seperti Gaara dengan surai senada dengan warna darah dan manik seperti zamrud.

Anak itu membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat. "Salam kenal, Bibi. Aku Toneri."

Sakura memekik gemas dan mendekap anak itu. "Kau manis sekali. Aku teman lama ayahmu."

Toneri menunduk malu membuat Sakura makin gemas. Ia mengusap kepalanya dengan halus. "Mirip sekali denganmu, Gaara. Oh, ya. Sekarang kau sibuk apa?"

Pria kalem itu tertawa pelan. "Hanya mengurus usaha keluarga. Aku senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga senang. Kau tidak berubah sama sekali." Sakura nyengir. "Dan aku sangat menyukai anakmu," lanjutnya lagi sembari menggenggam tangan mungil Toneri.

Mata hijau anak itu menengadah melihat Sakura. "Aku juga menyukai Bibi. Bibi sangat cantik seperti Ibuku."

Wanita itu tersipu malu. "Pintar sekali. Kau mengajarinya merayu, Gaara?"

"Anakku cuma berkata jujur." Bibir Gaara terkulum. "Kau bersama siapa ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku bersama suami dan anakku."

Gaara mengernyit. "Maksudmu mereka?" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Sakura. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu berpaling. Tampak sepasang ayah dan anak berdiri tegap dengan tampang datar dan dingin melihat tepat ke arah mereka. Sang pria kecil melihat tak suka pada Toneri yang sedari tadi lengket pada ibunya. Sementara sang pria besar menghujamkan tatapan menusuk pada Gaara yang sedari tadi tersenyum pada istrinya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh dua Uchiha itu mendekat. Tak sadar dengan aura suram yang dimiliki keduanya. Sasuke dan Rensuke berjalan ke arah Sakura. Menatap ayah dan anak berambut merah itu dengan intens dan seksama.

"Gaara, ini Sasuke, suamiku, Dan ini Rensuke, anakku. Beri salam, Sayang."

Rensuke membungkuk memberi salam pada paman di depannya, kemudian dengan enggan menyalami Toneri. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku Gaara. Dan ini anakku, Toneri."

"Ponari? Dukun cilik Ponari?"

"Toneri, Sasuke-_san,_" ralat Gaara dengan sabar. "Aku teman dekat Sakura saat sekolah dulu," tambahnya.

"Oh... Teman sekolah rupanya." Sasuke melihat istrinya dengan tatapan '_Kenapa tak pernah menceritakan tentang orang ini padaku?_' Yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman kikuk dan tatapan '_Maaf aku lupa_' pada suaminya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang-bincang dan duduk di meja sebelah sana?" tawar Gaara.

"Boleh," sahut Sakura.

"Tidak!" sambar Sasuke cepat dengan suara yang agak keras. Nyaris bersamaan.

Seketika tamu lainnya yang berada dalam radius 5 meter dari mereka menoleh sambil bisik-bisik dengan pandangan aneh ke arah Sasuke. Suasana menjadi canggung. Sasuke menarik napas, mencoba berpikiran jernih. Dan untuk menyelamatkan harkat dan martabat Uchihanya di sini akhirnya ia mengalah –meski dongkol setengah mati-. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dihapus dari silsilah keluarga karena telah membuat skandal di tempat ini. Headline di surat kabar akan menuliskan '**Seorang Uchiha yang tampan dan penuh pesona terlibat aksi saling jambak dengan seorang pria aneh sok keren tak beralis'**. Tidak. Bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya, mencoba mengulas senyum yang pada akhirnya membuat ia lebih terlihat seperti orang yang terkena sembelit menahun. "Tidak—masalah. Dengan senang hati," ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat sewajar dan senormal mungkin.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Berkumpul bagai keluarga besar dan harmonis di sebuah meja bundar. Merah muda diapit oleh dua hitam dan dua merah. Dua hitam beraura dingin diimbangi dengan dua merah beraura hangat. Cocok. Sakura kini terlihat seperti perempuan berpoliandri alias bersuami ganda.

"Jadi Uchiha Itachi -_san _adalah kakak anda?" Gaara membuka percakapan.

'_Bukan. Itachi anak pungut!_' batin Sasuke. "Hn. Itachi adalah kakak sulung yang paling aku—sayangi." Ucapan nistanya membuat Sasuke ingin mencuci mulutnya sendiri saat itu juga.

"Aku ingat saat bertemu dengan Itachi-_san, _ia berkata punya adik yang polos dan lugu." Gaara tersenyum kecil –yang Sasuke anggap sebagai bentuk pengejekan pada dirinya-. "Aku tak menyangka yang dimaksud adalah suami Sakura."

"Benarkah Itachi mengatakan itu?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya—maksudku anda."

Sasuke mendengus. Menyayangi dari Hongkong. Menyiksa, baru iya. Dasar Itachi pendusta. Ingin rasanya ia menarik rambut Itachi hingga cepak, sebelum manusia tukang _bully_ itu menyebarkan gosip fitnah pada seluruh koleganya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kalian berdua bertemu di mana awalnya?" Gaara menatap pasangan suami isteri itu secara bergantian.

Sakura terkekeh. "Awalnya ia adalah dosenku. Kau tahu Gaara, ia adalah dosen killer yang selalu mengancam —." Perkataan Sakura perlahan tenggelam karena lirikan tajam dari sang suami.

"Kami bertemu, menikah, punya anak. Selesai." Kali ini sang Uchiha yang menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan tak jelas sama sekali.

"Saat aku tahu Sakura menikah, aku juga memutuskan menikah."

Pernyataan pria itu sontak membuat wajah Sasuke makin masam. Memutuskan menikah saat Sakura menikah? Maksudnya apa itu? Sepertinya si pria merah ini ingin mengajaknya berkelahi. Hayuk! Lapangan di depan luas!

Pura-pura tak mempedulikan omongan Gaara, Sasuke mengangkat gelas anggurnya, menempelkan ke bibir, dan mengecapnya sedikit. "Ngomong-ngomong, istri anda di mana, Gaara-_san_?" tanya Sasuke sebelum Gaara mengeluarkan komentar yang membuat darahnya naik lagi hingga ubun-ubun.

Gaara berdehem sejenak sebelum membuka mulut. "Aku sudah bercerai, Sasuke -_san_." ujarnya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pengakuan itu. Duren ternyata. Duda keren. Fakta mematikan ini makin menyulutkan api dalam dada pria itu. Ia siaga satu. Duda keren ini harus diwaspadai. Karena seorang duda apalagi yang bertampang dan berpenampilan seperti Gaara jauh lebih berbahaya dibanding seorang perjaka single macam Pein, Sasori, atau Neji. Apalagi Tobi. Itu tak masuk hitungan. Sasuke mendecih. Salah langkah secuil saja, pernikahannya akan berakhir di pengadilan agama.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku punya kenalan di Universitas yang mungkin sesuai dengan seleramu," tawar Sasuke yang langsung ditanggapi oleh cubitan pelan istrinya di lengannya.

"Sasuke-_kun..._" tegur Sakura tak enak. Namun Sasuke tak peduli. Pria merah ini harus segera dinikahkan kembali agar tak mengganggu stabilitas rumah tangga orang lain khususnya rumah tangganya. Karena entah mengapa, ia merasa Gaara sengaja mendekati istri merah mudanya tersebut.

"Apa ada yang seperti Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Gaara yang tak disangka-sangka sempat membuat Sasuke tertegun namun masih mempertahankan lengkungan bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang amat tipis meskipun dengan latar belakang api yang berkobar-kobar. "Wanita ini wanita langka." Ia merangkul wanita di sampingnya. "Cuma satu-satunya di alam nyata. Stoknya sudah habis."

"Ahh..." Gaara mendesah kecewa. "Padahal aku dan Sakura sangat dekat ketika di sekolah. Sejujurnya aku suka tipe wanita seperti istri anda. Ia bisa menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Toneri. Benar kan?" Gaara meminta persetujuan anaknya yang langsung disambut senyuman lebar dari Toneri.

"Hemm... Bibi Sakura sangat baik." Bocah bersurai merah itu merangkul lengan Sakura dengan manja.

'Gyut.'

Empat siku muncul di dahi kedua Uchiha beda generasi itu. Rensuke yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba merengut sebal. "Ibu, aku ingin pulang," rengeknya sambil menarik lengan ibunya untuk berdiri. Sasuke yang melihat ini sebagai kesempatan dan celah untuk mengakhiri segala kekampretan ini langsung turut berdiri.

"Maaf, Gaara-_san_. Anakku sudah lelah. Kami permisi," pamit pria bermanik onyx itu sembari menggandeng Rensuke dan Sakura untuk segera hengkang dari acara terkutuk ini tanpa membiarkan istrinya sempat berpamitan lagi.

Gaara memandangi mereka hingga sosok keluarga itu tak tampak lagi.

"Ayah, kenapa aura paman itu sangat mengerikan? Membuatku merinding," tanya Toneri. Ia menelengkan kepala bingung.

Gaara tersenyum geli. "Itu tanda bahwa ia sangat mencintai Bibi Sakura."

Toneri mengangguk paham. "Berarti sama seperti Rensuke, ya Ayah? Dia memelototi aku dari tadi."

"Hm. _Like father like son_." Pria bermarga Rei itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Ia menahan tawa. Sebenarnya ia telah mendengar kabar dari Ino, bahwa Sakura menikahi pria yang memiliki tingkat kecemburuan di atas rata-rata. Dan setelah bertemu, ia ingin membuktikannya langsung. Ternyata jauh lebih parah dari perkiraan sebelumnya. Gaara menggeleng pelan. Paling tidak teman lamanya berada di tangan yang tepat. Meskipun sikap cemburunya membuat orang ingin lompat dari lantai empat saking kesalnya.

"Kapan-kapan bolehkah kita berkunjung ke rumah mereka, Ayah?"

Gaara tersenyum penuh arti. "Itu ide yang bagus."

**OoO**

* * *

Sunyi, senyap, hening. Tiga kata itulah yang menggambarkan situasi dan kondisi keluarga Uchiha sekarang. Saat ini mereka bertiga dalam perjalanan pulang. Sang anak tengah duduk di kursi mobil bagian belakang dengan wajah manyun. Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga menyetir mobil dalam diam, tak bersuara sama sekali. Bahkan ketika istrinya mengajaknya bicara dan ketika mereka telah tiba di rumah, Uchiha senior dan junior ini langsung menerobos masuk, tanpa berkata apa-apa menuju kamar masing-masing.

Sakura menghela napas melihat tingkah suami dan putera semata wayangnya ini. Namun Sakura sadar satu hal. Mereka sedang ngambek. Dan kemungkinan besar karena kejadian tadi.

Sakura bergegas menuju kamar Rensuke. Puteranya ditangani terlebih dahulu. Bapaknya diurus belakangan. Karena suaminya tersayang mempunyai kepala yang jauh lebih keras dari batu akik. Intinya, Sasuke itu bebal.

Wanita bermata emerald itu membuka pintu kamar perlahan, melihat Rensuke yang langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal saat sang ibu masuk. Sakura tersenyum dan mendekati puteranya. "Belum tidur, Sayang?" tanyanya sambil menepikan bantal kecil itu agar dapat menatap langsung anaknya.

Rensuke menggeleng dan cemberut.

"Marah pada Ibu?"

Bocah itu menggeleng lagi.

Sakura mengelus rambut puteranya dan menciumnya. "Maaf ya. Ini untukmu," bujuknya seraya memberikan sebatang cokelat putih pada Rensuke yang langsung diterimanya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Ikut Ibu ke kamar, yuk." Sakura menggamit tangan anaknya, mengajak pria kecil itu ke kamar dimana bayi tuanya bersembunyi.

Saat kamar itu dibuka, tampak Sasuke yang sedang berbaring memunggungi mereka. Namun Sakura yakin, suaminya ini tidak sedang terlelap. Pria jutek itu cuma melancarkan ngambek _no jutsu_-nya. Wanita itu duduk di ranjang diikuti Rensuke di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." panggilnya pelan.

Tak ada respon.

Sakura memegang pundak suaminya, memajukan kepalanya demi melihat wajah si _sleeping handsome_ menyebalkan itu. "Masih ngambek? Tidak malu dengan Rensuke?"

Sasuke membalikkan badan. Alisnya bertaut serius. "Kenapa membawa Rensuke kemari? Mau mengeroyokiku?"

Sakura memajukan bibir. "Dasar sensitif!" Ia lalu bergerak ke tengah kasur, ikut berbaring, dan merangkul Sasuke dan Rensuke masing-masing di sebelahnya hingga dirinya diapit di tengah ranjang berukuran _king-size_ tersebut sehingga cukup untuk menampung mereka bertiga.

"Maafkan atas kejadian tadi, Sayang-sayangku." Sakura menggenggam tangan suami dan anaknya dengan penuh sayang. "Mereka cuma bercanda. Seharusnya kalian berdua bisa bersahabat dengan mereka."

Sasuke mendecih. "Bersahabat? Dengan Gaara? Lihat tingkahnya tadi. Apa-apaan itu?" tukasnya sebal. Masih bete dengan pertemuannya dengan duo merah tadi.

"Aku tak mau bersahabat dengan Toneri. Dia ingin merebut Ibu," sambung Rensuke merajuk.

Sakura terkikik dengan sikap dua jagoannya ini. Sepertinya Sasuke telah menularkan sifat pencemburu beratnya pada anak mereka. "Mereka cuma menggoda kalian. Cukup tahu satu hal. Cuma kalian berdua yang paling aku sayangi." Sakura mengecup suami dan anaknya secara bergantian "Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku minta koleksi buku baru, Ibu," pinta Rensuke. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap senang. "Kalau Ayah minta apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tampak berpikir, tak lama berselang, sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajahnya. "Mungkin Ayah dan Ibu akan mulai merancang proyek pembuatan Sarada malam ini. Rensuke, kembali ke kamarmu."

Rensuke menurut walaupun ia tak begitu mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan ayahnya. Dengan perlahan ia keluar dari kamar orang tuanya tanpa menyadari bahwa ibunya terancam akan 'diserang' malam ini.

"Kau selalu membuatku kesal, Sakura," bisik Sasuke tepat di sebelah telinga istrinya. "Tapi aku suka. Karena setelah itu aku bisa menghukummu sepuasku."

Bibir Sakura terkulum membuat pria di hadapannya mengernyit bingung. Tumben-tumbennya istrinya tidak melawan saat ia mulai bertingkah mesum seperti ini. Wanita itu malah mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke serta mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Kali ini aku tidak akan berontak," katanya sambil mengecup pipinya Sasuke dengan kilat. "Akan kubayar kekesalanmu hari ini."

Seringai Sasuke makin lebar. "Bersiaplah, Sayang."

Hah... Dan pada akhirnya hari yang melelahkan bagi sepasang ayah dan anak Uchiha itu terbayarkan oleh sebatang cokelat putih dan layanan cinta yang menyenangkan.

**OoO**

* * *

**Athor's note :**

Nama Toneri hasil nyolong dari film Naruto the last movie. Untuk Tobi, anggep aja bukan Uchiha. Di sini dia cuma sesosok pria aneh yang suka memakai topeng lolipop *digorok Obito. Trus apa lagi ya... Ya sudahlah. Saya ga bisa ngomentarin apa-apa lagi tentang fic ini T_T *ngumpet di jamban.

Balas review non-login dulu.

Guest : Rensuke emang nyeremin kayak bapaknya. Makasih reviewnya ya ;)

Chika Dragneel : Iya Chik *sok akrab. Panggil noa aja. Asal jangan anoa. Baguslah kalau emang ga garing. Yang paling mengkhawatirkan bikin cerita ini kalau readers mukanya malah asem pas baca fic humor saya. Kan ga lucu tuh T_T Karena yang lucu buat saya belum tentu lucu buat orang lain. Makasih reviewnya ya ;)

Zul : Maapin zul. Saya ga maksud bikin kamu kelihatan mesum ;p Ini Rensuke udah lima tahun belum terlalu gede kan. Kalo kamu protes, saya langsung buat Ren jadi kakek-kakek *digampar pake panci XD Makasih reviewnya ya ;) *kedipkedip

Vicko : Hai Vicko. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini masih ada komedinya walau seiprit ya... Makasih reviewnya ;)

Yang log-in, cek pm ya...

Tak lupa makasih buat yang review, fav, atau follow, ataupun yang mau baca :D

Jadi gimana chap ini Minna?

Akhir kata,

**Mind to review? ^_^**


	6. Ngidam (Lagi)

**DIARY OF ONYX AND EMERALD**

**.**

**Summary : Sakura ngidam (lagi!)/** "**Ngidam atau tidak, aku tidak suka!" /Sekuel of Ujian &amp; Anniversary/1 chapter 1 story/Chap 6. Ngidam (lagi)/**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Caesarpuspita, Hayashi Hana-chan, Ore no Hana, mantika mochi, Fuji Seijuro, NdaYamada, suket alang alang, Heramardian123, Jheinchyeon, Manda Vvidenarint, Imee-chan Uchiha, IndahP, Cherry philein, Haru Sasusaku, YoktfNavy, Shinma hanasaki, Sasara chan, DRIKK, NKN0624, Kuro shiina, Lhylia kiryu, Hanazono yuri, Kazuran, Itousisca, Anggi Cherryblossom, Zul, reader, ave maurie, Wulanz Aihara, Aitara futuharu, coretan Hikari, Mochachocolata, NikeLagi, Azi-chan, Nafidah, Sasusaku, Haruchan, Guest 123, Ichi54n, Nensaku.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun**

**Chapter 6 : Ngidam (lagi)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, garing, dan lain sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

Langit telah kelam ketika seorang wanita cantik dengan iris hijaunya tengah berdiri di halaman belakang, bersidekap seraya memejamkan kedua mata. Menghirup udara malam yang dingin dalam-dalam. Ia mengelus pelan perutnya yang kian hari kian membesar. Damai.

"Sedang apa?" suara berat itu tiba-tiba terbawa angin, sampai ke telinganya, diikuti lingkaran lengan kekar di tubuh rampingnya. Ia terkekeh geli saat sang pemilik suara menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di leher wanita itu, menyesapi aroma tubuhnya, sambil sesekali nakal menggigit kecil tengkukya.

"Sasuke-_kun_... Itu geli," tukasnya seraya mencubit pelan tangan suaminya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dengan hati-hati ia mengeratkan pelukannya agar tak menyakiti wanita beserta bayi dalam kandungannya itu. "Lalu sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya mencari angin segar sebelum tidur. Tidurlah lebih dulu."

Pria berambut gelap itu meletakkan dagu di pundak istrinya. "Aku akan menemanimu."

Sakura menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela jari Sasuke serta menyandarkan diri di dada bidang pria itu. Beberapa tahun menikah tak pernah memudarkan rasa ini. Masih sama ketika awal kisah mereka. Tetap tak berubah. Selalu aman di pelukannya.

"Aku senang kehamilan keduamu tak serepot saat hamil Rensuke dulu." Sasuke berucap lagi. Ia turut memejamkan mata onyxnya. Pikirannya sedikit melayang ke kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat putera pertamanya akan lahir. Tahun-tahun paling membahagiakan sekaligus paling menyiksa di sepanjang hidupnya.

Sakura nyengir lalu membalikkan badan. Mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher sang pria. "Semoga saja bayi ini tidak menyiksamu lagi, Sasuke-_kun."_

"Hn. Kuharap." Sasuke mengelus pipi istrinya lembut dengan punggung jarinya. Kemudian menempelkan dahinya sendiri pada dahi Sakura, membuat wanita itu menutup kedua belah kelopak matanya lagi. Merasakan nafas pria yang paling dicintai menerpa kulitnya. Bungsu Uchiha itupun makin memeluk erat Sakura, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecap manis bibir wanita itu.

"Ayah dan Ibu sedang apa?" Sakura sontak menjauhkan badannya ketika suara khas anaknya tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. Tampak Rensuke tengah berdiri dengan tampang datar khas bocahnya sedang memegang segelas cokelat hangat di tangan kanannya dan sebuah buku bergambar di tangan kirinya. Sasuke mendengus. Anak sulungnya ini memang terkadang suka merusak suasana. Situasi romantis langsung hancur seketika.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Ren?" tanya pria itu pada pemuda kecil di hadapannya.

"Belum mengantuk. Aku hanya turun untuk mengambil minumanku sampai aku mendapati Ayah dan Ibu berdempetan seperti itu."

"Kami hanya melihat bintang." Sakura menjawab sambil tergagap. Risih karena anak polosnya sendiri nyaris melihat orang tuanya berbuat mesum di taman belakang.

Rensuke menjulurkan kepalanya, menegadah ke atas melihat langit yang gelap. "Mata Ibu sangat tajam. Aku sama sekali tak melihat bintang," katanya. Namun tiba- tiba mata emeraldnya membulat. "Apakah Ayah dan Ibu sedang membuat Sarada lagi?"

Sasuke tersedak. "Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

Uchiha junior itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kata Paman Kakashi aku harus mengawasi Ayah dan Ibu jangan sampai terlalu sering membuat Sarada. Nanti Ayah bangun kesiangan. Aku juga tak mengerti," ujarnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Dasar Kakashi bujang lapuk. Sepertinya ia harus menjauhkan puteranya yang masih suci dari Kakashi sebelum pria berambut silver itu mengontaminasi Rensuke dengan virus gilanya.

Sasuke bergerak maju, berjongkok tepat di hadapan anaknya lalu memegang bahu kecil itu. "Jangan dengarkan kata-kata Kakashi. Dan jangan panggil dia paman. Panggil dia kakek. Dia sudah tua. Paham?"

Rensuke manggut-manggut. Ayah muda itu kemudian mengulas senyum dan mengacak pelan rambut gelap anaknya. "Bagus. Naik ke kamarmu. Tidurlah yang nyenyak," titahnya.

Rensuke mengangguk lagi lalu menggamit tangan Sakura. "Bacakan aku buku sebelum tidur, Ibu," ujarnya sembari mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat agar wanita beriris sama seperti dirinya tersebut agar menggendongnya. Sakura tertawa lalu menggendongnya dengan sayang, membuat Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Manja. Cepat kembalikan Ibumu ke kamar Ayah nanti." Pria Uchiha itu mengecup kepala Rensuke dan Sakura bergantian, lalu menatap punggung istri dan anaknya hingga menghilang dari balik tangga. Sasuke lalu memegang dadanya. Mengapa tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tak enak menyergap hatinya. Perasaan gusar ini seperti tak asing lagi baginya. Sepertinya ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama dulu tetapi ia tak tahu itu apa. Ia pun menarik napas, mencoba mensugesti diri sendiri bahwa tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke kemudian melenggang ke arah ruang tamu, mengecek beberapa pintu dan jendela, kemudian naik ke kamar pribadinya dengan langkah ringan, tak sadar dengan kemalangan yang sedang mengintainya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sakura membuka pintu kamar dan pandanganya langsung menangkap sosok seorang pria yang telah dinikahinya tengah tertidur lelap. Wanita itu lalu berjalan dan langsung berbaring tepat di sebelahnya dengan raut wajah cemberut seraya mengelus perut. Sakura membolak-balikkan tubuhnya. Ingin mencoba tidur namun tak bisa. Matanya tak sama sekali tak mau terpejam Perasaan gelisah makin menjadi-jadi. Bulir-bulir kristal beningpun jatuh dan mulai membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke yang sedang terlelap perlahan mulai terbangun saat mendengar isak tangis yang berasal dari wanita yang tengah berbaring memunggunginya. Pria itu kontan membalikkan badan Sakura demi melihatnya langsung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Sakura mengigit bibir. "Aku ingin sesuatu, Sasuke-_kun_..." ucapnya sambil memegangi perutnya sendiri.

'DEG.'

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Jangan bilang kau... Ngidam?" tanyanya was-was. Berharap dugaannya salah. Bukan apa-apa. Ia jujur sudah trauma dengan selera ngidam istrinya yang abnormal dan nyaris menghilangkan nyawanya. Dengan gugup ia memandang wajah istrinya yang sendu, dan dunia serasa runtuh ketika kepala Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi. Pantas saja perasaannya sedari tadi tidak enak. Cobaan apa lagi ini Tuhan.

Dosen killer itu lalu mengusap peluh di pelipisnya. "Oke. Kau ingin nasi jollof? Akan kubuat—"

Sakura langsung memotong. "Aku tidak mau nasi jollof!"

"Lalu kau ingin apa?" Sasuke mulai frustasi. Jangan-jangan istrinya ini akan meminta dirinya untuk melompat dari Gunung Fuji atau Tokyo Tower. Atau bahkan memintanya untuk memeluk Orochimaru. Tidak! Pria itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Mengapa di saat-saat genting seperti ini, ia malah mengingat dosen berambut Raisa tersebut.

"Aku ingin beberapa hal. Pertama-tama, aku ingin makan ramen," kata Sakura yang langsung disambut helaan napas lega dari sang Uchiha. "Kalau cuma ramen, di dapur ada."

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin ramen instan. Aku ingin ramen yang seperti dijual Paman Teuchi."

Sasuke bersidekap. "Kau tidak pernah membuat ngidammu ini jadi lebih mudah, ya?"

"Jangan salahkan aku," sanggah Sakura.

Pria bersurai raven itu membuang napas. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar. Akan kubeli," ujarnya. namun belum sempat ia bangkit, lengannya telah ditahan oleh Sakura. Iris hijaunya menatap Sasuke. "Aku ikut. Aku ingin makan di luar."

Kening Sasuke praktis berkerut. "Lalu siapa yang akan bersama Rensuke di rumah?"

"Kita bawa saja Ren. Besok kan libur." Ucapan istrinya makin membuat pria itu mengernyit. Namun tak urung diikuti juga keinginan Sakura. Ia tak mau ambil resiko cari perkara dengan wanita itu saat hamil. Hormon wanita hamil memang mengerikan. Ia bisa saja di usir ke rumah Kakashi atau Naruto untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Atau yang paling parah, istri tercintanya akan mengeluarkan air matanya yang berharga jika kesal tak dituruti. Dan ia paling benci itu.

"Hn."

Sakura sumringah dan langsung menyambar mantel putihnya lalu melenggang ke luar menuju kamar anak mereka. Membuat sang kepala keluarga yang malang itupun cuma bisa mengelus dada.

Sabar...

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah kesekian kalinya, decakan kesal keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia menyetir mobilnya dengan pelan. Hampir setengah jam mereka berkeliling, namun tak ada satupun batang hidung penjual ramen yang terlihat. Paman teuchi sang legenda penjual ramenpun tutup untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Liburan ke Prancis katanya. Ini baru namanya tukang ramen naik pangkat.

"Kita sebenarnya mau ke mana, Ayah?" tanya Rensuke bingung. Dagunya ditopangkan ke tangan dengan bosan.

"Tidur saja kalau kau mengantuk, Sayang," bujuk Sakura. Bocah itu menggeleng dengan tampang cemberut. "Main game saja." Sang Ayah yang sedari tadi diam, menyerahkan ponsel hitamnya kepada Rensuke. Bisa gawat jika putera tampannya ini mengamuk. Masalah ngidam belum kelar, ia tak mau menambah masalah lagi. Bisa mati muda lama-lama.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke arah jalan, lalu berseru tiba-tiba ketika melihat sebuah bangunan warung ramen sederhana tampak masih terbuka. Dengan sigap Sasuke menepikan mobilnya, lalu turun dengan raut muka tak enak menatap warung sederhana yang terletak nyempil di antara bangunan megah di pojokan jalan. Dari tampilan visualnya saja sudah mencurigakan. Tapi sebagai penganut pepatah '_dont judge a book by its cover'_, ia segera melangkahkan kaki masuk bersama keluarga kecilnya. Tak ada rotan akar pun jadi. Yang penting dapat ramen. Titik.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk manis di hadapan seorang lelaki bermuka abstrak yang sedang menyambut mereka dengan senyum hangat yang membuat langit semakin mendung. Ia mengelap jemari berkuteks hitamnya ke atas apron merah jambu bermotif bunga yang nangkring di tubuhnya. "Halo Pelanggan. Selamat datang," sapanya seramah mungkin. Mata hijaunya berkilat jenaka membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Ramah memang. Kelewat ramah malah. Sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan penampilan fisiknya yang mirip pembunuh bayaran. Dan sangat mengerikan ketika kau bertemu dengan manusia bertampang sangar bertubuh kekar memakai celemek bunga dengan wajah yang sok diimut-imutkan. Demi rambut gondrong Madara, itu menggelikan.

"Mau pesan apa?"

Sasuke menatap malas sang penjual. Sudah jelas ini warung ramen, masa iya pesan pecel lele. "Ramen, tiga," jawabnya sedikit jutek.

Penjual itu terlihat menuliskan sesuatu di notes yang sedang dibawanya. "Tidak sekalian pesan pecel lele?" tawarnya lagi.

Sasuke kontan memijat pelan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut. Menyesali keputusannya untuk singgah ke tempat ini dan harus menghadapi tingkah penjualnya yang tak normal. Warung ramen macam apa ini.

"Tidak."

"Yosh. Harga per porsi dua ratus ribu."

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Kau ingin merampok kami?" tanyanya makin jutek.

Penjual itu mengikik seperti kuda. "Tergantung dari sisi mana Tuan melihatnya," tukasnya sembari mengangkat bahu. "Kalau tidak jadi, aku sudah ingin tutup," lanjutnya sok jual mahal.

Manik Emerald Sakura memelas. "Ini saja ya?"

Hidung Sasuke mendengus lagi. Kalau bukan karena sayang istri, tentu saja ia tak sudi berlama-lama bersama perampok berkedok pedagang ini. Sudah aneh, matre pula. "Hn. Kami jadi memesan."

"Oke. Cabenya berapa?"

"Satu."

Penjual manggut-manggut seraya mencatat –entah apa yang dicatat- dalam sebuah note. "Oke. Ramen tiga, cabenya satu." Kemudian dengan terampil si penjual itupun mulai menyiapkan pesanan. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti lalu memandang keluarga Uchiha secara bergantian.

"Tadi pesan cabenya berapa? Satu?"

"Hn. Satu."

"Masa sih cuma satu?"

"Iya. Cukup satu." jawab Sasuke lagi. Masih dengan sabar, walau jari-jemarinya sudah gatal ingin mencolok biji mata tukang ramen sekaligus tukang cari gara-gara ini.

"Satu ya?" Pria itu bertanya lagi. Sasuke menatap datar sang penjual. Ini orang belum pernah kelilipan golok mungkin. "Situ mau jualan atau ngajak berantem?"

Sang penjual cengengesan. "Mau jualan lah." sahutnya tanpa dosa.

Ia lalu bertanya lagi. "Yakin cuma satu nih?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Namun ia melayangkan tatapan 'sayang' sembari menyisingkan lengan bajunya. Penjual itu pun tercekat. Merasakan gejala-gejala akan adanya pertumpahan darah di warungnya ia langsung mengkeret. Takut kena tonjok.

"Oh, iya. Satu." penjualnya paham sambil mundur cantik pelan-pelan. Ngeri sendri. Baru kali ini dapat pelanggan bringas.

Sakura menggenggam tangan suaminya dengan halus. "Jangan emosi, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Biarkan saja," sahutnya singkat. Jika tidak dibegitukan, mungkin penjual itu akan terus bolak-balik menanyainya hingga hari kiamat tiba. Sasuke mulai depresi. Pukul sebelas malam, terdampar di warung ramen jahanam bersama penjualnya yang ramah dan bikin hipertensi, ditemani oleh istri cantiknya yang sedang menyiksanya dengan ngidam anehnya beserta putera semata wayangnya yang mulai rewel karena mengantuk. Sempurna.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tiga mangkok ramen pun telah tersaji di hadapan mereka bertiga. Sasuke meneguk ludah memandang ramen di depannya dengan penuh kecurigaan. Ramen dengan kuah mengepul berwarna merah kental dan mencolok mirip kepala Gaara terpampang nyata di matanya.

"Kau mencampurnya dengan pewarna tekstil?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan mengintimidasi agar sang penjual mengaku. Pria itu pernah melihat tayangan di televisi tentang investigasi mengenai penjual bakso boraks yang sedang diwawancarai denggan menggunakan penutup kepala dan suara yang disamarkan sehingga suaranya mirip cicipan ayam. Pasti ini pelakunya. Lihat wajahnya kriminalnya. Mirip pembegal. Jangan-jangan ramennya dicampur dengan daging tikus. Pikiran lebay Sasuke makin menjadi-jadi.

"Sumpah demi dewa jashin-nya Hidan. Ini halal barokah." Penjual bermuka unyu –untuk ukuran kaum selain manusia- yang belakangan diketahui bernama Kakuzu itu mengangakat tangan seraya membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf V. "_Trust me_," katanya sok english.

"Terus kenapa warnanya begini." Kecurigaannya belum pudar. Penjualnya saja bentuknya abstrak seperti itu, bagaimana dengan ramennya. Pasti lebih berantakan.

Kakuzu memajukan kepala, melihat apa ada yang salah dengan ramen yang disajikan. "Memang begini kok. Kan pakai cabe. Dijamin enak." Kakuzu menggaruk pelipisnya yang kurapan. Tidak mungkin ramen supernya ini berasalah. Menurut lembaga survey nasional, 9 dari 10 orang mengatakan puas dengan ramennya. 9 dari 10 itu adalah keluarganya. Sementara satu orang lagi koma sebelum sempat ditanyai.

Sakura dan Rensuke menatap Sasuke penuh harap. "Kau dulu yg cicipi ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Kalau aman, baru kami berdua memakannya."

Hidung sasuke reflek kembang kempis. Mengapa selalu dirinya yang jadi tumbal di sini. Mengapa selalu ia yang menjadi pihak yang paling tersakiti di sini. Tidak cukupkah dengan kutukan wajah tampan yang berlebihan ini. Pria itu meronta-ronta dalam hati. Ia berdecak kecal. Namun dengan ketetapan dan ketangguhan hati, ia menganggkat sumpit dengan gagah berani. Sebagai kepala keluarga yang baik dan benar serta berbakti, ia harus menjadi figur ayah yang sempurna dan rela berkorban apa saja. Contohnya ya seperti memakan makanan setan ini.

Ibu dan anak itu berdebar-debar bak melihat terdakwa yang akan dieksekusi mati. Sasuke mengambil sejumput mie dalam mangkok kemudian dengan ragu mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

'Hap.'

Tampang Sasuke langsung memucat. Meringis. Ingin mencret. Gila! Ini ramen apa racun?! Satu suapan saja sudah mampu untuk mengirim orang ke alam baka.

"Kau bilang cabenya cuma satu!" Tampang Uchiha mulai horror. Awan hitam beserta petir-petirnya menggelayut di atas kepala ayamnya.

"Iya. Memang cuma satu. Satu pohon." Kakuzu masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum ramah kayak miss universe.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya pelan melihat air muka suaminya yang sukar diinterpretasikan. Antara marah campur ingin muntah bersatu padu di wajahnya.

Kakuzu sumringah. Menganggap ekspresi gado-gado Sasuke sebagai gambaran hasil luapan kebahagiaan karena telah mencicipi ramen iblisnya. "Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

Sakura memandang aneh Kakuzu. Pria tua ini pantas disebut lubang. Lugu bangsat. Saking polosnya, ia tak bisa membedakan mana wajah gembira, mana wajah sekarat.

Wanita muda itu memegang tangan suaminya. Sedikit menahan agar suaminya tak melakukan aksi nekat nan menantang karena tersulut emosi oleh kelakuan sang tukang ramen. "Sasuke-kun... Jangan mar—"

"Chidori!"

Belum sempat kalimat selesai terucap, sang penjual ramen yang malang (tapi geblek) itu pun terkapar pingsan dengan pose indahnya karena terkena setruman dari kabel korslet yang sengaja di lemparkan Sasuke ke arahnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kau keterlaluan," tegur Sakura saat keluarga kecilnya telah berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Wanita itu melirik pria di sampingnya. Menyetir dengan diam. Masih tampak sisa-sisa kejengkelan dari raut wajah stoicnya. "Kau dengar aku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau hampir saja menjadi janda karena makanan neraka itu. Bukan aku yang keterlaluan," sahut Sasuke. Masih dendam atas tragedi ramen barusan. Di spanduknya memang sudah tertulis, 'Ramen pedas, panas, dan ganas'. Sasuke memang sekilas melihatnya. Namun dipikirnya itu cuma tipuan belaka. Biasalah. Tak tik penjual untuk menarik pelanggan maka dibuatlah semboyan yang semenarik dan seunik mungkin. lagipula ia sudah memesan cabe CUMA SATU. maksudnya SATU BIJI. bukan SATU POHON. Memangnya lagi debus. Kenapa tidak sekalian akar, batang, daun, beserta orang yang nanam juga diletakkan dalam mangkok ramennya. Biar ia makan semuanya. Si tukang ramen durjana itu memang pantas di beri pelajaran karena tidak sengaja menyabotase makanannya. Nyawa dosen tertampan se-Konoha ini nyaris melayang hanya karena semangkok ramen.

"Lebih baik kita cari di area—"

Sakura langsung memotong. "Aku sudah tak ingin makan ramen, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu kita langsung pulang."

"Tidak bisa. Aku kan sudah bilang aku ingin beberapa hal," ujarnya sedikit merajuk. Wajah cantiknya cemberut. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Lagi. Sungguh kejam duniamu, nak.

"Jadi mau makan apa sekarang?"

"Kita ke rumah Pein."

Mata Sasuke praktis melebar. Pein? Istrinya ngidam si tukang jagal itu? Pria itu mengernyit tak suka. "Apa bagusnya dia sehingga kau harus ngidam bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya tak terima. Merasa kalah saing.

"Entahlah. Aku cuma ingin menyentuh tindiknya."

Bungsu Uchiha itu mendecih. Ternyata calon anak keduanya ini jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding Rensuke dulu.

"Jangan lama-lama."

"Kau suami terbaik, Sasuke-_kun._"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

'TING TONG.'

Pemuda berambut jingga itu berjalan ke arah pintu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Matanya langsung menyipit heran ketika menangkap tiga sosok anggota keluarga Uchiha yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintunya.

"Ada apa kalian berkunjung tengah malam begini?"

Alih-alih menjawab, sang kepala keluarga langsung menerobos masuk, duduk dan menyandarkan diri di sofa. Capek. Ia memberikan isyarat dengan dagunya pada Pein agar mengikutinya duduk. Pein kontan misuh-misuh. Tidak kakak, tidak adik, sama-sama tidak sopan. Bertamu ke rumah orang seenaknya. Gayanya bak tuan rumah pula.

"Istriku sedang ngidam," jelas Sasuke singkat demi melihat tanda tanya yang tersirat di raut wajah Pein.

Pein melongo. "Hah?" Ia masih tak mengerti. Sulit mencerna penjelasan sasuke di tengah rasa kantuk yang masih bersarang di kepalanya. "Terus apa hubungannya denganku?"

Sakura maju dan mendekati dirinya. "_Gomen_ Pein-_san_. Aku cuma ingin memegang _pierching-_mu. Boleh ya?"

Pein mengangguk setuju. Meskipun ia masih tak habis pikir dengan selera ngidam Sakura, tapi tetap diiyakan sajalah. Masalahnya ada suami ganasnya di sini yang sedang memandangnya dengan tajam. Berani bilang tidak, mungkin adik Itachi ini akan mencabuti _pierching_-nya satu persatu dengan paksa.

Bibir tipis Sakura menyunggingkan senyum. Jari lentiknya mulai menyentuh tindikan di wajah Pein. Mula-mula lembut. Tetapi makin lama makin anarkis. Pein berdehem, sedikit khawatir dengan kekuatan moster wanita itu. "Sakura, tindikan di hidungku ini masih sangat rentan. Pelan-pel—"

'Bret.'

"Wow." Sasuke dan Rensuke terpana, terdiam, dan terpaku. Sementara Sakura menatap takjub tindik karatan yang telah berada di tangannya. Selamat tinggal hidung kece Pein. "Pein-_san,_ _daijobu desu ka_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Pein masih mempertahankan tampang coolnya di sela-sela cucuran darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya. "Sebaiknya kalian pulang. Aku ingin ke klinik sebelum aku mati kehabisan darah."

"Pein-_san_ biar kami mengantarmu," tawar sakura sembari meringis. Saking gemasnya, tak sengaja ia menarik _pierching_ pemuda itu hingga keluar jalur. Lecet, lecet deh tuh muka. Hilang sudah kegantengan Pein yang sudah ia jaga selama bertahun-tahun.

Sahabat kepompong Itachi itu menggeleng kaku. "Tak apa. Pulanglah."

Sakura membungkukkan badan. Meminta maaf dengan wajah menyesal. "Kami permisi. Cepat sembuh."

Sasuke menggandeng istri dan anaknya keluar dari apartemen Pein. Namun saat di ambang pintu, pria itu berbalik dan menyeringai. "Itu karmamu karena senang menghina orang, Pein. Akhirnya ada yang membuatku senang hari ini. Turut berduka cita atas hidungmu."

"Ayam brengsek."

Dan kemalangan Pein malam itu ditutup oleh tawa puas dari Sasuke. Tamu kurang ajar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dengan hati riang gembira. Dendam kesumatnya atas Pein yang gemar menghina dirinya terbayarkan sudah pada malam hari ini. Kejam. "Ayo pulang. Tubuhku sudah kedinginan."

"Masih ada satu tujuan lagi, Sasuke-_kun."_

Alis pria itu bertaut serius. "Ke mana?"

Wanita di sampingnya memainkan jari-jarinya lalu nyengir. Sasuke meliriknya curiga. Indranya langsung mengendus tanda-tanda tak baik dan terkutuk.

"Orochimaru-_sensei._"

'JDUARRR.'

Orochimaru. Orochimaru. Orochimaru. Orochimaru. Orochimaru. Orochimaru. Orochimaru. Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, nama laknat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sasuke. Tiba-tiba bayangan orochimaru yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya dengan rambut panjang tergerai menyerang kepalanya. Bulu kuduknya langsung merinding. Pein ini anak dukun santet mungkin. Baru menertawainya saja, sudah terkena sial kronis seperti ini.

"Oro—chimaru yang itu?" tanyanya ragu. Mencoba mengklarifikasi. Berharap yang dimaksud bukan Orochi yang ia kenal. Walau itu sama saja dengan melihat Kakashi insyaf nonton hentai. Mustahil. Berapa nama Orochimaru di Konoha ini. Cuma satu-satunya di dunia ya si titisan ular putih itu.

Anggukan sakura sudah cukup membuat napas Sasuke berhenti sesaat. Dengan kemantapan hati, ia mulai menata puing-puing perasaannya kembali yang luluh lantak seketika karena mendengar nama ghaib Orochimaru.

"Ini yang terakhir kan?"

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Baiklah.'

Dengan kecepatan super ia menyetir agar cepat tiba di kediaman Orochi yang terhormat dan tak butuh waktu lama mereka sampai dan dengan enggan ia langsung menekan bel kematian tersebut.

'TRING TUNG.'

"Ayah, aku takut," keluh Rensuke. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat lengan Sasuke.

"Sabar, Ren. Kuatkan hatimu."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kalian berdua sangat berlebihan. Ini cuma Orochimaru-_sensei_," ucapnya bingung.

'CKLEK.'

Sesosok mistispun hadir ke hadapan mereka bertiga. Dengan surai hitam panjang sepinggang dan piyama berwarna putih polos, Orochimaru sukses membuat jantung Sasuke hampir pindah ke lutut. Horor. Bahkan kuntilanak pun akan lari terbirit-birit jika melihat penampilan Orochimaru saat ini.

"_Sensei_, boleh kami masuk?"

Dosen ter-angker se-universitas ini mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tampak menimbang-nimbang sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk mengizinkan keluarga kecil itu agar masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Silahkan."

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di ruang tamu bernuansa merah gelap, bunga kamboja terletak di sudut ruangan, alunan musik sedih sayup-sayup terdengar perlahan. Bagus. Sasuke merasa sedang mengikuti uji nyali. Terlebih lagi raja silumannya sudah muncul di hadapan mereka. Mana kamera? Ia ingin segera melambaikan tangan pertanda menyerah.

"Apa urusan kalian bertandang ke mari?" suara seksi Orochimaru memecah keheningan. Ia meneliti Sasuke dari ujung jari kaki hingga ujung rambut buntut ayamnya.

"Istriku sedang... ngidam."

"Hah?" Orochimaru menyipitkan mata ber-eye shadownya. "Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, _Sensei_. Sebenarnya aku tiba-tiba ngidam ingin... emm.. Ingin... Menciummu..."

"Apa?!" Sasuke menarik lengan istrinya agar menghadap dirinya. "Sakura, ini sudah keterlauan! Kau ingin mencium ular tua ini? Ngidam atau tidak, aku tidak suka!" bentaknya.

"Hoy!" Orochimaru sebagai objek pembicaraan langsung tersinggung. Enak saja mengatainya ular tua. Sudah ular, tua lagi. Kelewatan. Namun ayah muda itu tak ambil pusing. Makan ramen setan Kakuzu, oke, dirinya ikhlas lahir batin. Ke rumah Pein, _fine_, malah dia gembira saat tindik Pein terlepas dari wajahnya. Tapi ini? Yang benar saja!

"Ayo pulang!" Sasuke berniat menggandeng tangan istrinya jika saja suara isakan tak terdengar dari wanita itu. Sakura menunduk. Telihat gumpalan kristal berkumpul disudut matanya, bersiap untuk jatuh. Pria Uchiha itu kembali duduk seraya mengacak rambutnya. Orochimaru sendiri tampak memijit pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut. Ikut stres melihat drama pertengkaran suami istri ini. Mengapa dirinya yang lugu ini harus terseret dalam urusan yang bahkan sama sekali tak berhubungan dengannya. Orochimaru geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kenapa kau berlebihan sekali? Apa salahnya istrimu menciumku? Memangnya aku ini bangkai." Orochimaru mulai mengeluarkan aspirasinya yang sedari tadi terpendam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Bukan berarti dirinya akan berubah menjadi cinderella. Bukan itu. Tapi pantang bagi anak perjaka seperti dirinya tidur larut malam. Apalagi karena masalah rumah tangga orang lain. Please deh.

"Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan aku mencium Oro-_sensei_, gantikan aku menciumnya. Baru hatiku tenang."

'DOENG.'

Sasuke Uchiha, sang rupawan dari klan Uchiha yang terhormat mencium Orochimaru. Firaun bisa bangkit lagi kalau itu terjadi.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, Sakura?"

"Maka dari itu, aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Anak dalam perut ini yang menginginkannya. Jangan marah padaku."

Sasuke menatap kandungan sakura. 'Durhaka sekali kau, Nak. Bahkan lebih durhaka dibanding kakakmu,' batinnya miris. Ia lalu melirik Rensuke yang sedang asyik bermain game dalam ponsel Sasuke. "Ren?"

Rensuke menoleh. "Ya?"

"Gantikan Ayah mencium Paman Orochimaru."

Uchiha junior itu reflek memasang tampang jijik. "Tidak mau."

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya pelan. Itu kan. Bocah lima tahun saja sudah bisa membedakan mana yang haram, mana yang halal. Sedangkan lubang hidung Orochimaru membesar mendengarnya. Ayah dan anak sama saja.

Karena situasi semakin tidak kondusif, akhirnya dengan keterpaksaan dan keberanian yang sangat besar, ia memutuskan untuk mengalah demi kemaslahatan bersama. Ini benar-benar pengorbanan level tertinggi bagi seorang suami. Sasuke Uchiha akan mencium kening Orochimaru. Romantis.

Ia pun berpindah duduk mendekati Orochimaru yang sedang memasang tampang bete. "Cepatlah Sasuke. Aku benar-benar mengantuk," pintanya tak sabar.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah ke arah Orochimaru. Namun baru beberapa centi, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya lagi. Tak tahan dengan aroma kemenyan dan kembang dari pria berambut indah itu. Ini manusia atau kuburan.

"Tunggu, aku baca doa dulu," kata sasuke yang kontan membuat Orochimaru makin bete.

"Bocah tengil. Kuhitung sampai tiga—"

"Oke. Oke."

Sambil menahan napas, Sasuke dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya pada jidat kinclong Orochimaru dan...

'CUP.'

'KLIK.'

"Mana kamar mandi? Aku mau muntah."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sakura meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur mereka. Manik hijaunya menatap sedih suaminya yang kini bergelung dalam selimut. Demam. "Sasuke_-kun_, ini tehmu," katanya sambil membantu pria itu untuk bangun. Sasuke menyeruputnya sedikit, kemudian berbaring lagi.

Sakura menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sasuke. Ia menghela napas. "Pasti karena tadi kau tidak memakai jaket. Udara malam membuatmu sakit."

"Pasti karena tertular Orochimaru. Sudah kuduga dia mengandung virus berbahaya."

Sakura tersenyum sendu. Ia naik ke atas kasur dan ikut berbaring di samping pria bermata kelam itu. Memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Hiks," ujarnya seraya terisak.

"Hey. Jangan menangis, Sakura." Sasuke merubah posisi tidurnya hingga saling berhadapan dengan istrinya. Meletakkan lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala wanita itu, mendekatkan tubuh mereka, dan mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir di wajah Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku selalu menyusahkanmu."

Sasuke mengulas senyum kecil kemudian mengecup hidung Sakura. "Sama sekali tidak. Apapun untukmu."

Wanita itu menggigit bibir sembari menatap wajah suaminya yang pucat. "Tapi kau sampai sakit seperti ini."

Sasuke menggeleng perlahan lalu merengkuh tubuh istrinya makin erat. "Asal kau memelukku seperti ini dan mengusap rambutku hingga aku tertidur, aku akan segera sembuh."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, mencium kening pria itu dengan mesra, mendekapnya dengan hangat, kemudian mengelus surai hitamnya dengan lembut hingga sang pangeran jatuh terlelap dalam damai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun._ Terima kasih."

**OoO**

* * *

.

**Author's note :**

Gaje banget. Sumpah. Maafkan baru update sekarang. Sedikit ada urusan yang tidak memungkinkan saya untuk cepat update. Tapi saya betul-betul mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas review yang masuk. Yang ngasih suntikan semangat biar lanjutin fic XD Saya senang sekali. Juga buat yang tiba-tiba nge-pm nyari saya. udah kayak debt collector aja (Lirik lirik GaemSj) :p.

Maaf baru fic ini yang bisa diupdate. itupun karena habis denger cerita aneh kakak saya tentang temennya yang lagi makan di rumah makan. Saya usahakan buat update fic lain. Pengen publish fic baru juga, tapi baru idenya aja. Eksekusinya belum bisa *ditampol.

Dan maaf sekali lagi *minta maaf mulu. Karena belum bisa ngebales reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi bener-bener makasih loh ya. Kalian luar biasa *pelukpeluk.

Akhir kata,

Thanks a Lot Minna...

* * *

**Omake :**

Mata Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap saat semburat cahaya keemasan menyentuh wajahnya. Perlahan ia terbangun dan langsung disambut oleh putera sulungnya yang sedang berdiri dan tersenyum manis di tepi jendela. "Ayah sudah sembuh?"

"Masih lemas. Tapi Ayah tak apa-apa, Ren. Mana Ibumu?"

"Di dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Oh ya. Lihat. Aku kemarin memotret Ayah dan Paman Orochimaru menggunakan ponsel Ayah," tukas Rensuke sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto dalam ponsel Sasuke yang kemarin dipinjamkan kepadanya.

Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya dan hampir pingsan ketika melihat potret romantis antara dirinya yang sedang mencium manja Orochimaru.

"Ren, hapus! Itu aib! Hapus sekarang juga," perintahnya tegas.

Rensuke mengutak-atik ponsel dalam genggamannya dengan wajah serius. "Mana hapusnya?' gumam bocah itu pada diri sendiri. "Ayah, share to twitter ini maksudnya disebarkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Mata Sasuke makin sisa-sisa tenaganya, Sasuke merengsek mendekati anaknya. "Jangan sentuh apapun, Ren." Ia menggapai-gapaikan tangannya untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut. Sedikit lagi... Sedikiiitt lagi... Sediikkiitt lagiiii...

"Yah. Kepencet."

Terlambat. Foto terkutuk itu akan segera tersebar di dunia maya. Hancur sudah masa depannya.

'Bruk.'

Dan Sasuke pun semaput di tempat.

Sungguh kehebohan tak pernah meninggalkan keluarga kecil Uchiha yang manis dan romantis.

**OoO**


	7. Halo Sarada

**DIARY OF ONYX AND EMERALD**

**.**

**Summary : Hanya sekelumit kisah indah seorang dosen killer yang terjebak reuni cantik bersama para murid tersayang hingga menghadapi detik-detik kelahiran sang puteri/Sekuel of Ujian &amp; Anniversary/1 chapter 1 story/Chap 7. Halo Sarada/**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Fuji Seijuro****, Sasara-chan, ****ave maurie****, GaemSJ, Nikechaann, Caesarpuspita, ****Hezlin Cherry****, ****Manda Vvidenarint****, ****uchiharuno35****, suket alang alang, Yoktf, Ly Melia, i d r love i m r, ****ichachan21****, Wowwoh Geegee, JheinChyeon, Nurul can, Guest 1, Fellex, ****Cherry Philein****, haruchan, NKN0624, Guest 2, ****Hayashi Hana-chan****, ****AnGgi Cherryblossom****, Guest 3, hanare chan, ****NdaYamada****, sasusaku, an username, guest 123, shivatand, ****AoRizuki****, ****Lhylia Kiryu****, ****Hanzura96****, ramadhani, ****Nox Atreider****, ****Zulchan****, ****Coretan Hikari****, Shasa chan, ****heramardian123****, ****ariyanata****, ****The Deathstalker****, Guest 4, cherryxsasuke, ****yantif390****, ****sjxjs****, ****Kiki RyuSullChan****, Haruno Uchiha, ****sakura uchiha stivani****, ****LeEdacHi aRdian Lau****, Guest 5, ****DarkCrowds****, ****Jessica d' little angel****, chelsea angelika, ****Aka Midori****.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun**

**Chapter 7 : Halo Sarada**

**Warning : AU, OOC, garing, dan lain sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

Hawa sejuk menyapa tubuh pria muda itu saat dirinya melangkahkan kaki ke arah balkon, membiarkan cahaya lembut keemasan menyentuh setiap jengkal indera perasanya sementara hidung bangirnya menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam. _What a lovely monday_. Sesekali ia mengusap surainya yang basah lalu meregangkan badan. Pagi-pagi dalam keadaan ganteng bin wangi seperti ini membuat mood dosen galak itu meningkat secara signifikan. Namun tiba-tiba waktu santainya terusik kala dirasakannya hawa-hawa negatif yang berasal dari balik tubuhnya. Tanpa menolehpun ia tahu bahwa ada sesosok mahkluk merah jambu sedang memandangnya dengan pose bak harimau lapar yang tengah mengintai mangsa. Sasuke menelan ludah. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya mengatakan ia harus segera bergegas ke kampus. Menunggu cukup lama akhirnya seulas senyum manis nan manja yang terpatri di wajah cantik wanita itu membuat sang objek yang terus menerus ditatap melirik dengan ujung mata tajamnya. Curiga.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke waspada. Alisnya terangkat heran. Namun alih-alih menjawab, Sakura –istri sekaligus penyiksa suami jika sedang hamil- malah mendekat. Tangan halusnya mengambil alih handuk yang terkalung di leher lelaki kece itu kemudian mengusap helaian rambut hitam Sasuke yang masih lembab.

Sembari nyengir kuda, ia berujar. "Boleh tidak kalau—"

"Tidak boleh." Tanpa basa-basi, kata-kata yang bahkan belum selesai terluncur dari bibirnya langsung dipotong oleh sang lawan bicara yang kini memasang tampang asam seasam ketek Itachi. Perasaan yang mulanya riang gembira berubah menjadi duka nestapa dalam sekejap mata.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menghela napas. Agak gusar kiranya. "Kau ingin aku mengecup jidat Oro lagi?" tanyanya malas. Pikirannya langsung bernostalgia pada pengalaman terkampret seumur hidupnya yang terjadi beberapa bulan silam. Bagai ditabur garam, luka yang sudah lama ia kubur kini perih kembali. Dosen killer namun kerap tertindas itupun langsung _mellow_. Auranya berubah _gloomy_ saat dirinya terkenang akan bibir tipisnya kala menyentuh kulit putih mulus Orochi. Ditambah lagi dengan tingkah polos puteranya sendiri yang sukses memperkeruh suasana dengan menyebarkan potret mesra tak senonohnya bersama siluman ular itu ke media sosial yang kontan membuat Universitas Konoha dan sekitarnya gempar dan geger. Sasuke mendengus. Ia teringat memori pahit ketika selama sebulan penuh menjadi bahan gosip panas di kampus. Bahkan mantan gurunya yang ubanan –siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi- tega mengeruk keuntungan dengan memalak Sasuke pasca tersebarnya foto-foto hot tersebut. Nista abis.

"Ih... Bukan Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mengikik geli seolah-olah ngidam tempo hari tak membuat suaminya sendiri nyaris tewas keracunan kulit Orochimaru. "Aku ingin reunian bersama Ino di cafe pagi ini. Boleh ya?" lanjutnya lagi dengan antusiasme yang berlebihan.

Kening Sasuke berkerut-kerut. "Reuni?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Dua hari yang lalu Ino berkunjung ke mari, apanya yang reuni."

Sakura langsung menggaruk-garuk lengan suaminya dengan gemas. "Boleh ya? Ya? Ya?" bujuknya brutal.

"Ingat kandunganmu." Iris obsidiannya mengarah ke perut Sakura yang besar. "Katakan saja pada Ino untuk datang ke sini." Pria itu meletakkan telunjuknya di dahi lebar istri premannya kemudian berbalik badan, bersiap mangkir dari hadapan wanita hamil ini sebelum hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. "Akan kuhubungi Shizune untuk menemanimu lagi di rumah selama aku di kampus. Jangan coba-coba keluar."

Sakura yang sudah terlatih untuk menghadapai situasi kala suami tersayang ingin minggat jika mendengar keinginan anehnya langsung pasang aksi. Dengan sigap ia memeluk punggung tegap Sasuke dengan gaya seperti penari klub, lalu mengecup perlahan kulit poreselen itu. "Tenang saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Kandunganku kan kuat. Lagipula ada kau yang menemaniku," rayunya lembut.

Pria itu menoleh. Raut judes terlihat jelas dari roman wajah dinginnya. Bete sumpah. "Aku harus mengajar jam satu," tolaknya langsung. Sangat bukan tipenya untuk ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan wanita. Apalagi wanita seperti Sakura dan Ino yang jika bertemu, merk celana dalam tetangga saja bisa menjadi gosip yang menyenangkan.

"Hanya satu jam, Sasuke-_kun_. Kami sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama."

"Sudah kubilang di rumah saja."

"Dasar pelit. Ino saja didampingi oleh Sai. Tidak malu istrimu yang hamil tua ini pergi tanpa suami di sampingnya?"

_Wait_... Sai? Jangan katakan si saiur busuk itu ikut juga. Wajah Sasuke makin masam. Bergosip ria bersama Ino saja malas, apalagi ditambah reuni cantik dengan Sai. Sudah cukup ia tersiksa batin bertahun-tahun bertatap muka dengan si mulut tak berperasaan itu. Intinya, _no way._ _Hell no_. Nehi. Ogah. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak."

Simpangan siku-siku mulai muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau mau kan?"

Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di dada. Ini saatnya menunjukkan sikap tegas seorang suami sejati demi mempertahankan harkat dan martabatnya sebagai pria Uchiha di depan istri. Dengan penuh wibawa, ia mengangkat dagu sebelum berucap lugas.

"Patuhi perintahku." Tatapannya tajam seperti elang. "Sekali tidak tetap tid—ARRGGHHH!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Tahu tidak Sasuke-_kun_. Di mall depan ada diskon untuk pakaian anak lho. Trus bla... bla.. bla..."

Lelaki bersurai kelam itu melirik sejenak ke arah wanita hamil di sebelahnya tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan kata demi kata ocehan yang keluar darinya. Rasa pedih menggelayuiti lengan dan leher mulusnya yang kini lecet terkena gigitan maut Sakura. Maknyus sekali memang. Serasa digigit king kobra. Entah kutukan apa yang diturunkan oleh Madara sampai-sampai setiap kehamilan yang terjadi pada istrinya akan berdampak buruk pada kelangsungan hidupnya. Pelupuk matanya mulai memanas dan nyaris mengeluarkan kristal bening kesedihan jika saja Sakura tak menegurnya, membuyarkan lamunan absurdnya tentang betapa beratnya beban batin yang harus ia pikul sendirian. Uchiha mulai lebay.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura khawatir sembari mengelus lembut tangan suaminya yang malang. Sasuke menggeleng pasrah.

Ibu muda itu makin keki. Ia sadar sepenuh jiwa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang tergolong durhaka untuk ukuran seorang istri. Tetapi apa daya, suami juteknya ini hanya bisa ditaklukan dengan menempuh jalan kekerasan. Toh ia cuma membela hak asasinya sebagai ibu hamil. Batinnya membela diri.

"Maaf ya. Nanti aku traktir jus tomat deh."

Sasuke makin bete. Sudah lecet, perih kena gigit, pembuluh darahnya hampir putus –oke, yang ini dusta-, terpaksa reunian dengan si gila Sai, dan pada akhirnya ia hanya disogok dengan segelas jus tomat. Gila. Murah amat tuh harga diri. Bunuh Sasuke di rawa-rawa, Bang.

"Mau atau tidak, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn." Ia mengangguk juga. Bukan karena harga dirinya bisa ditukar dengan tomat. Tetapi karena memang tak ada pilihan lain. Mau membantah, bukan cuma jus tomat yang akan melayang, nyawapun bisa melayang.

"Ah... Itu mereka!" Tiba-tiba Sakura menjerit riang lalu berlari-lari kecil ke arah sekelompok mahkluk berkelakuan random yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja besar dalam sebuah cafe yang sekarang tengah mereka masuki. Sementara Sasuke langsung membeku tepat di ambang pintu. Matanya kontan menyipit saat pandangannya bersirobok dengan kepala kuning cerah yang sangat familiar. Ya ampun! Gang Sutarman! Dengan personil lengkap saudara-saudara! Dan apa pula kepala merah tak beralis di sebelahnya yang tengah senyam-senyum sendiri seperti orang kerasukan. Kesialan macam apa ini. Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera melakukan kaki seribu _no jutsu_ (baca : melarikan diri), namun suara ultrasonik berfrekuensi tinggi bagai lumba-lumba milik Naruto menerjang gendang telinganya. Ikhlas tak ikhlas, ia berbalik. Mencoba bersikap normal dan _cool_ layaknya manusia biasa.

"Ah, _Sensei_. Kami merindukanmu." Dengan penuh nafsu, Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke dan mendudukannya dengan paksa di sebuah kursi mahoni berukir yang letaknya diapit oleh Sai dan Gaara. Duduk manis di antara dua setan ini tentu saja merupakan posisi yang sangat strategis dan paling berpotensi untuk membuatnya hipertensi. Semoga saja makhluk purba berkelakuan di luar nalar ini tak membuatnya terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Sasuke menarik napas, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak bulu hidung Naruto yang dengan tidak sopannya meletakkan pantat seksi Uchihanya di samping pria ber-eye liner tebal yang kini menyambutnya dengan bibir tersungging. "Aku juga merindukanmu Sasuke-_san_," sapa lelaki itu hangat.

Lubang hidung Sasuke langsung membesar.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini, Gaara-_san_?"

"Kami semua teman saat di sekolah dulu. Lagipula, Shikamaru adalah kakak iparku." jawabnya seraya melirik Temari dan pria berambut nanas yang sedari zaman hittler pakai popok selalu saja memasang tampang pemabuk.

Sasuke manut dalam hati. Kini terjawab sudah misteri kemalangan dirinya. Ternyata si merah ini adalah salah satu dedengkot geng Sutarman. Pantas sama-sama bikin sial.

"Neji, bagaimana kabarmu bersama gadis dari Iwa itu? Lancar?" tanya Ino mencoba menggoda pria kalem yang sedari tadi asyik menyeruput kopi hitamnya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Masih dengan gaya tenangnya, Neji bersidekap dan menyandarkan diri di kursi. "Kalian para wanita, jangan menjodohkan aku lagi. Aku masih ingin sendiri," putusnya sok tegar. Tiba-tiba terdengar backsound lagu Kunto Aji-Terlalu lama sendiri di belakang Neji.

"Kau ingin menjadi pria single seumur hidup seperti Shino dan Kiba?" Giliran Sakura yang angkat suara. "Ayolah Neji. Kau tampan dan banyak gadis yang menyukaimu." Sasuke reflek melirik ganas istrinya sebelum melemparkan pandangan ke arah Neji. Mengamati sang _prodigy_ Hyuuga dari ujung muka hingga jempol kaki. Sedikit kaget juga menghadapi kenyataan bahwa muridnya yang gondrong itu ternyata seorang jomblo _immortal_. Tuhan memang adil. Tak selamanya rupawan menjadi jaminan dalam hal percintaan. Lelaki sekelas Lee yang bentuk dan perilakunya abstrak saja telah menikah. Ini baru namanya misteri Illahi.

"Daripada memikirkan pendamping Neji, lebih baik pikirkan kondisimu kehamilanmu, Sakura. Bagaimana bayi di dalam sana?" Gaara menyentuh perut besar wanira bermanik zamrud itu dengan lembut, tak sadar dengan delikan tajam dari bapak-bapak sentimen yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Gaara-_san_, daripada memikirkan kehamilan istriku, lebih baik pikirkan Neji. Kalian sama-sama single. Lebih baik menikah dengannya daripada mengganggu istri orang." sambar si bapak-bapak tak terima.

Pria bersurai darah itu tampak tak terpengaruh dengan serangan halus tapi mematikan dari Uchiha. Ia hanya memegang dagu dengan polos lalu menarik ujung bibir tipisnya. "Tapi aku lebih suka dengan Sakura."

_Counter attack_. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang Kusanagi dan menebas rambut klimis belah samping milik Gaara. Sedangkan Naruto malah tertawa kegirangan melihat adegan pertikaian gaje dari dua pria tua tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian cepat sekali akrab."

_Akrab mbahmu_! Sasuke merutuk dalam hati seraya memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat akibat berinteraksi dengan sekumpulan lelaki durjana ini. Mengabaikan ucapan Naruto, tangannya terulur meraih segelas jus tomat yang baru saja diletakkan oleh pelayan, menyicipinya sedikit, kemudian mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Jauh lebih baik berkutat dengan benda mati daripada berbicara dengan sahabat-sahabat laknat istrinya. Lama-lama otaknya bisa diare.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar Orochimaru-_sensei_, _Sensei_?"

'JLEB.'

Sebilah golok tak kasat mata bagai menghujam tepat di relung jantungnya ketika seuntai nama cantik itu mengalun indah ke telinganya. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan foto aib tempo hari. Bagus. Mulai cari gara-gara lagi rupanya. Baru semenit, ketenangan hidupnya kembali terusik oleh pertanyaan tabu yang paling ia benci setengah mati. Dan jangan tanya siapa yang menanyakan hal terkutuk itu. Tentu saja personil Sutarman yang paling pucat sekaligus yang paling tidak berprikemanusiaan. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Sai.

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Aku bukan ibunya." jawabnya dengan nada santai namun terkesan emosi. Membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan langsung mengheningkan cipta karena mulai merasakan aura-aura sangar dan berbahaya menguar dari diri mantan guru mereka. Baru mereka sadari bahwa satu nama mistis Orochimaru jika diucapkan di depan Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang sensi, minimal akan membuat mereka masuk ruang ICU. Salah bicara lagi mungkin akan terjadi pembantaian klan Sutarman di tempat ini.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Hinata mana?" Sakura mencoba mendinginkan suasana sebelum suami kecenya itu membacok salah satu sahabatnya. Ia bertanya pada Naruto yang sedang sibuk mencomot strowberry shortcake di atas meja. Pria rubah itu mendongak sembari menggaruk rambutnya yang kini cepak -tak seduren dulu, membuat roman kedewasaan terlihat jelas di rupanya.

"Hinata-_chan_ belum bisa pergi, Sakura-_chan_. Boruto lagi rewel di rumah."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa itu Boruto? Nama peliharaan macam apa itu?"

Putera sulung Minato itu sontak melotot. "Boruto itu anakku, _Sensei,_" sahutnya tak terima. Ia menggembungkan pipi. Enak saja nama keren anaknya dikatai nama peliharaan.

"Kau menamaimu anakmu dengan nama Boruto?" tanya Sasuke takjub. "Beberapa tahun lalu kau menghina nama anakku, dan nama anakmu ternyata jauh lebih parah," ujarnya lagi sambil mendecih.

Naruto menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan seraya memasang wajah songong minta ditabok. Ia terkikik. "_No_, _no_, _no_. Boruto punya makna yang jauhhhh lebih dalam," jelasnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Boruto. Bocah Rupawan, Tampan, dan Oke."

Jirrr... Bahkan Sasori yang sejak tadi adem ayem reflek menyemburkan teh panas yang baru saja ia minum tepat ke wajah datar Shino ketika mendengar singkatan konyol nama anak Naruto. Tak habis pikir kenapa para om-om setengah baya ini menamai anak mereka seenak jidat. Dengan singkatan pula. Pertama, Rensuke. Sekarang Boruto. Rusak sudah masa depan mereka.

"Aku tak masalah dengan nama Boruto sampai aku mendengar artinya." komentar Chouji yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Kiba.

Naruto langsung monyong. Berharap pujian yang datang malah hujatan yang diterima. Sedangkan Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati. _Rasakan itu wahai Narutompel. Itu akibatnya pernah menghina nama puteraku_. Inner Sasuke menari-nari.

Sai tersenyum kecil dan menepuk bahu pria _blondie_ itu dengan pelan. "Tenang saja, Naruto. Walaupun sangat aneh seperti Rensuke, nama itu cukup layak untuk manusia."

Sehelai tisu beserta kotaknya pun melayang indah ke arah Sai.

"Jangan bawa-bawa anakku, Siluman," protes Uchiha kesal. Apapun dan siapapun yang menjadi objek pembicaraan, pasti dirinya juga akan ikut-ikutan tersenggol. Sedangkan Naruto makin manyun mendengar ucapan frontal Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kata Gaara bayimu adalah perempuan, Sakura? Kau akan memberikannya nama apa?"

Sakura senyam-senyum sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Temari. Ia memegang perutnya dengan sayang."Begitulah... Rencananya kami akan menamainya Sarada," jawabnya dengan raut wajah berseri-seri.

"Sarada?" Keluarga Uchiha kini bagai miss Indonesia karena semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Sasuke yang masih dongkol soal urusan nama-namaan anak ini langsung pasang kuda-kuda. Siap-siap memeberikan tendangan putar jika ada yang meledek nama pemberiannya lagi. "Apa liat-liat?!" tanyanya galak.

Gaara menggeleng sembari menyunggingkan senyum geli. "Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke-_san_? Itu nama yang cantik."

Yang lainnya manggut-manggut. Sarada bukan nama yang buruk sebenarnya. Sebenarnya... Jika artinya tak seabsurd Rensuke tentu saja. Dengan hati-hati Naruto buka suara. "Arti Sarada apa?"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, suara pemalas milik Shikamaru menyahut. "Jangan katakan 'Sasuke dan Sakura Dilanda Asmara'." Si kepala nanas ini benar-benar minta dipanen rupanya.

"Pfftttt..." Naruto menutup mulutnya sebelum tawa kerasnya membahana ke seluruh ruangan.

"Itu nama atau judul lagu dangdut?" celetuk Sai lugu tanpa peduli akan sosok Sasuke yang mulai berubah menjadi Hulk.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan saling pandang sebelum...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH ." Dan tertawa berjamaahlah mereka demi mendengar statement kurang ajar dari Sai. Ajegile. Orang tua mana yang tega memberi nama darah dagingnya sendiri dengan singkatan lebay bin alay seperti itu. Jangan-jangan Sasuke Uchiha, dosen jenius, macho, tapi berhati sensitif ini adalah Caca Handika yang menyamar. Semua anaknya punya singkatan nama yang sangat unyu sekali.

Sakura tertawa pelan, berbanding terbalik dengan sang suami yang tak menampakkan ekspresi sama sekali. Mungkin sedang menimbang-nimbang siapa dari kelompok Sutarman yang akan lebih dulu ia kirim ke rumah sakit.

Di tengah situasi reuni yang semakin memanas, Ino tiba-tiba berdiri. Dengan wajah kesal ia berujar. "Tidak bisakah kalian tenang?!" Lantang ia bersuara. Semua diam. Tak ada yang berani menginterupsi wanita pirang tersebut jika tak ingin berakhir dengan tonjokan di wajah. Ino memang seperti boneka barbie. Tapi akan berubah menjadi boneka annabelle saat marah. Akhirnya situasi kembali kondusif. Sai langsung pura-pura mati. Takut kena gampar istri.

"Kalau tenang kan bagus," lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum ceria. Mata azure wanita itu mengerjap senang setelah sebelumnya mencubit 'halus' Sai yang notabene adalah otak pemicu kericuhan. Sementara lelaki pucat itu sendiri telah beristirahat dengan tenang di kursinya dengan tubuh merah, kuning, hijau seperti _traffic light_. Memar kayak pelangi.

Setelah puas melihat adegan penyiksaan suami yang dilakukan oleh Ino, Sasuke melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Tak terasa satu jam sudah ia menyia-nyiakan waktunya yang berharga untuk geng somplak de kampreto ini.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi. Aku harus mengajar," pamitnya sopan. Meskipun dongkol setengah hidup –dan bahkan ingin menonjok para mantan muridnya yang kurang ajar-, kesantunan ala bangsawan Uchiha harus tetap dijaga. Kurang sempurna apa lagi coba ia sebagai laki-laki (narsisme tingkat kronis _detected_).

"Yahh..." Sahut Naruto kecewa dengan muka mengenaskan. Cih. Muna abis. Di sini ia bahkan hanya menjadi bulan-bulanan geng sinting mereka. Bola mata Sasuke berputar bosan.

"Ayo, Sakura. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tunggu, Sasuke-_kun_. Nghh... Perutku..." Sakura melenguh kesakitan seraya memegangi perutnya. Sasuke merangkul pundak istrinya, merasakan tubuhya yang bergetar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia terus mengusap pelipis Sakura yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Kenapa aku seperti merasa _deja vu_ ya," tukas Sasori. Lelaki imut itu menerawang. "Sakura, kandunganmu belum sembilan bulan kan?"

Mata Sasuke kontan membulat sempurna. Mengapa istrinya ini hobi melahirkan di tempat umum. "Kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Semuanya panik namun sigap melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Naruto, Kiba, dan Shino langsung lari menyiapkan mobil. Ino, Sasori, dan Sai sibuk mengipas-ngipas Sakura. Neji dan Shikamaru bertugas menghubungi rumah sakit. Lee dan Chouji bertugas membayar semua tagihan makanan, sementara Gaara yang selalu tangkas dalam setiap kesempatan langsung mendekat dan akan membantu menggendong Sakura jika saja tak dipelototi oleh Sasuke.

"Aku saja, Gaara-_san_."

"Tak ada waktu untuk cemburu, Sasuke-_san_."

'Jleb.'

Maka jadilah Sakura dibopong oleh dua bapak-bapak tukang debat ini.

Sesampainya di luar, Naruto yang telah menunggu langsung membuka pintu mobil sportnya. Sesudah membantu Sakura menaiki mobil, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto yang berada di balik kemudi.

"Biar aku yang mengemudi, Naruto. Kau bawa mobilku."

"Harus ada yang memegangi, Sakura-_chan_, _Sensei_."

"Mobil sport cuma untuk dua orang, Dobe." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya gelisah. "Tak adakah dari kalian yang membawa mobil lain?"

Semua menggeleng kecuali Lee. Ia unjuk tangan dengan semangat membara. "Aku tidak membawa mobil sport, _Sensei_. Aku bawa motor."

"Monyet."

"Sasuke-_kun_... Sshh..."

Shikamaru mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke. "_Sensei_, Tak ada waktu lagi. Pergilah bersama Naruto. Kami akan mengikuti dari belakang."

Mau tak mau, Sasuke langsung melompat dan duduk di belakang mobil Naruto. Memandang aneh penuh kecurigaan pada pria Namikaze di hadapannya yang sedang mengenakan kacamata hitam dengan wajah serius. Dengan tingkah bak pembalap F1, ia memasang _seat belt_ dengan kencang lalu berucap. "Pegangan _Sensei_."

"Hey, Jangan terlalu ngebut, Baka Naru—"

'BROOMMMMM...'

Bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dalam hitungan detik, mereka telah melaju meninggalkan gang Sutarman yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tampang sweatdrop.

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Kemeja kusut, rambut acak, raut depresi, begitulah interpretasi dari kondisi sang Uchiha sekarang. Dengan cemas ia bolak-balik di depan pintu ruang persalinan rumah sakit bersama Naruto yang selalu setia setiap saat seperti Rexona. Jika tak ingat tentang istrinya yang baru saja mereka antar, ingin rasanya ia mencekik si kepala pirang ini karena telah seenak udelnya ngebut-ngebutan di jalan raya. Memang sangat meringkas waktu namun hampir membuatnya dijemput malaikat maut.

"_Sensei_, maaf. Tadi hampir terlempar dari mobil ya?" tanya Naruto takut-takut seraya memasang jarak aman. Berjaga-jaga jika dosen galaknya ini akan menghajarnya dengan bangku metal di ujung sana. Saking gugupnya mengendarai mobil, ia sampai tak sadar jika Sasuke nangkring di belakang dan terombang-ambing ke sana ke mari,

Yang ditanya cuma menoleh sebentar, lalu mengarahkan pandangan lagi ke arah pintu ruangan yang tadi dimasuki oleh Sakura. "Hn. Lumayan," jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Oy, Naruto!"

"Yang mana suami Nyonya Sakura?"

Bersamaan dengan kedatangan Ino dan yang lainnya, muncul seorang suster berbadan gempal keluar dari ruang persalinan. Sasuke merengsek maju. "Istriku sudah melahirkan?" tanyanya menggebu-gebu.

Si suster menautkan alis. "Memangnya kucing. Hehehe..." Ya Tuhan. Masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda. "Begini Tuan. Istri anda sebentar lagi—"

"Sasuke-_san_. Temani saja istrimu melahirkan." Dengan semangat 45 Gaara langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke beserta suster berwajah jenaka tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia menyumpahi-nyumpahi duda tak beralis itu karena dirinya nyaris terjungkang dan berpelukan seperti teletubies dengan si suster yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah malu-malu nafsu.

"Ehm... Ya sudahlah. Berhubung anda sudah masuk, pakai pakaian ini, Tuan. Aku hanya menanyakan kesediaan anda untuk ada di sini," tukas sang suster sembari memasang pakaian hijau pada pria di hadapannya.

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ini bukan kali pertama istrinya melahirkan. Namun merupakan pengalaman perdana baginya untuk menemani sekaligus menyaksikan secara _live_ seorang wanita melahirkan bayi ke dunia. Ia mengembuskan napas dan mendekati Sakura yang terlihat letih di meja persalinan. Tak ingin terlihat panik, meskipun jantungnya bertalu-talu kencang bak bedug buka puasa, pria itu mengelus surai merah muda sang istri, mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku ada di sini. Jangan khawatir."

"Nyonya Sakura, kita mulai sekarang. Kuatkan diri anda."

"Sasuke-_kun_. Boleh aku pegang tanganmu?"

"Tentu saja bol—"

'GRAB.'

"—leh."

Sasuke menggigit bibir. Dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini, tak disangkanya power level Sakura ternyata makin membabi buta. Dengan ketegaran hati, ia mencoba tersenyum. "Sudah enakan?"

"Apanya yang enakan? Ini sakit sekali!"

'GRUK.'

"Sakura, tolong tenangkan dirimu. Lama-lama aku yang bisa mati."

'BUK.'

'BAK.'

"Ayo, Nyonya. Sedikit lagi."

'DUAK.'

'TRANG.'

"Sakura, rambutku..."

'DOENG.'

"Duh... Gusti..."

'CTAR.'

'DOR.'

**12 cakaran, 7 tamparan, dan 6 gigitan kemudian**

"Oeeeeeee..."

Tangisan bayi yang menggema membuat Sasuke menoleh. Hatinya berdegup kencang saat menatap suster gempal yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Apakah ini cinta? Tentu saja bukan. Ini adalah perasaan haru seorang ayah.

"Apakah itu anakku?" Ia menunjuk seorang bayi dalam gendongan suster tersebut.

"Tentu saja Tuan." Si suster mendekati pria berkulit putih itu. "Selamat. Kalian memiliki puteri yang sangat cantik."

Dengan mata penuh sinar kebahagiaan, Sasuke memandang bayi mungil itu dengan seulas senyum yang perlahan tapi pasti menghiasi wajah lelahnya. Onyxnya berkaca-kaca. Merasakan dan menyaksikan sendiri proses kelahiran menghadirkan rasa tersendiri bagi pria seperti dirinya. Semua permintaan dan perlakuan atas Sakura terhadapnya ternyata bukan apa-apa dibanding perjuangan istrinya untuk melahirkan buah hati mereka. Dengan lembut ia menyentuh hidung kecil itu lalu mengecupnya perlahan.

"Halo Sarada. Selamat datang, Nak."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Wuah. Dia cantik."

"Jangan terlalu dekat, Tobi. Keponakanku akan tertular virusmu." Itachi mendorong pemuda lolipop di sebelahnya dengan penuh keprotektifan. Menjaga sang puteri kecil dari jangkauan orang-orang bermuka mesum seperti teman-temannya.

Pein mengamati bayi yang berada dalam gendongan ibunya dengan rasa penasaran. "Kalian harus berterima kasih padaku. Kalian telah mengorbankan hidungku saat mengandung Sarada. Itu yang membuatnya cantik," komentar pemuda berambut jingga itu tak nyambung. Apa hubungannya _pierching_ karatan dengan wajah Sarada. Kadang si tukang begal ini bodohnya _unlimited_.

"Tapi dari Rensuke sampai Sarada, selalu saja lebih mirip denganmu, _Otouto_," ucap Itachi seraya terkekeh saat keponakan kecilnya menggenggam telunjuknya dengan pelan. "Bahkan dalam hal membuat anak, kau sangat egois."

Deidara sontak tertawa. "Tapi lihat rambutnya. Indah sekali seperti Orochimaru." Celetukan Dei membuat Tobi langsung menyentuh helaian surai tipis Sarada dengan seksama, kemudian terpingkal-terpingkal. "Ah... Benar. Kalian membuat Sarada secara gotong royong ya?"

"Jangan sampai aku melemparmu dari lantai tiga, Tobi." Sasuke menyandarkan diri ke sofa yang ia duduki. Memutuskan untuk tak terlalu menggubris segala macam tetek bengek yang keluar dari geng yang diketuai oleh kakaknya si keriput-man ini. Ia sudah menghabiskan separuh tenaganya untuk menghadapi geng Sutarman saat mereka berkunjung kemarin. Cukup sudah. Orang tampan pun butuh istirahat.

"Pulanglah, Itachi. Anak dan istriku ingin tidur."

"Oh... _So sweet_..."

Awan hitam menggelayut di atas kepala Sasuke.

"Oke... Oke... Kami pulang. Cepat Itachi. " Pein buru-buru menarik lengan Itachi sebelum adik bungsu sahabat sehatinya itu kehilangan kesabaran dan mencederai hidungnya lagi. Trauma berkepanjangan sepertinya.

"Baiklah... Paman pulang dulu ya, Sara." Itachi menciumi Sarada dengan gemas. "Kami pulang ya, Sakura, _Otouto_. Ayah, Ibu, dan Rensuke akan pulang besok pagi. Tunggu saja," pamit pria itu diiringi lambaian tangan dari Deidara dan Tobi.

Setelah memastikan para tamu tak diundangnya telah pergi, Sasuke mengambil alih puterinya dari gendongan Sakura lalu meletakkannya di keranjang khusus bayi berwarna merah jambu yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang istrinya. Ayah muda itu melangkahkan kaki dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil membelai kepala wanita itu.

"Sebelum tidur, ingin kuambilkan sesuatu? Makanan? Atau apa?"

Sakura menggeleng dan menepuk area kosong di sampingnya, memberi isyarat agar sang suami lebih mendekat lagi. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah."

Sasuke mendekat, berbaring tepat di sebelah Sakura kemudian merengkuh istrinya dengan sayang. "Kau yakin tak ingin apa-apa?"

"Aku yakin. Ada apa?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma..." Saat-saat persalinan kembali berputar di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau sangat kuat... Terima kasih." Jarinya menyentuh dahi wanita yang telah dinikahinya selama bertahun-tahun. Yang telah membangun bahtera bersamanya. Yang telah memberikannya anugerah dua Uchiha junior yang sangat ia sayangi. Tiba-tiba secuil perasaan bersalah menyeruak di balik dadanya. "Maaf baru menyadarinya ketika menemanimu di ruang persalinan. Aku bisa ikut merasakan kesakitanmu."

Sakura cekikikan. "Tentu saja kau merasa sakit. Aku mencakarmu sepanjang waktu saat melahirkan. Maafkan aku."

"Itu bukan apa-apa." Sasuke mengecup dahi istrinya sebelum berujar lagi. "Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu—"

"Hmm..." Sakura menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sasuke yang hangat. Dan akhirnya emerald itu pun terpejam dengan tenteram, siap berlayar ke alam mimpi ditemani oleh sentuhan dan usapan lembut dari suami tersayang,

"—selalu. Aku mencintaimu."

**OoO**

* * *

**.**

**Authors note :**

Uhuk... Tes 1, 2, 3...

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kas—DORRR *ditembak readers

Halooo... Setelah beberapa bulan, saya kembali lagi *tebar confetti

Dari beberapa fanfic yang sementara ini masih dalam proses pembuatan (dan ujung-ujungnya selalu mentok), akhirnya setelah bersimbah keringat dan air mata, chapter ini berhasil saya selesaikan dengan tidak baik, garing, romance nanggung, dsb... Tapi saya cukup lega juga bisa kelarin 1 chapter ini. Harap utk fanfic lain, sabar menunggu ya *siapa juga yang mau nunggu T_T

Maaf karena belum bisa ngebales review satu persatu. Tapi ga bosen-bosennya sy ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk yang mau baca, yang mau follow, yang mau memfavoritkan fic ini, dan terutama bagi **Reviewers **yang mau repot-repot meninggalkan jejaknya di kolom review. Kisshug untuk kalian. Kalian penyemangat saya :"D

Jadi gimana dengan Chap ini?

Akhir kata,

**Mind to Review ^_^?**


	8. Kado untuk Kakek

**.**

**DIARY OF ONYX AND EMERALD**

**.**

**Summary : Madara ulang tahun. Semua Uchiha ngumpul. Sasuke bingung. Itachi linglung/"Dengan ini saya mengundang anda untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun saya yang ke-17"/ Sekuel of Ujian &amp; Anniversary/1 chapter 1 story/Chap 8. Kado Untuk Kakek/**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

SaSaSarada-chan, Fuji Seijuro, Nikechaann, Babyponi, Kiki Kim, YOktf, tia, hanazono yuri, sgiariza, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, guest1, suket alang alang, airis chun, Lhylia Kiryu, Ricchi, Miss Spearsza, 5a5u5aku5ara, wowwoh geegee, Hanzura96, caesarpuspita, Hinamori Hikari, aitara fuyuharu1, Biya Edogawa, Tough Biscuit, ichachan21, an username, NdaYamada, guest2, JheineChyeon, devanichi, DarkCrowds, kura cakun, Hebadigri, guest3, Dedew, AAAlovers, arisahagiwara chan, Hyemi761, lia uchiha, pinktomato, shinma hanasaki, guest4.

.

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun

**Chapter 8 : **Kado Untuk Kakek

**Warning : **AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), garing, 6000-an words untuk chapter ini, dan lain sebagainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

_**Dengan ini, saya mengundang anda untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun saya yang ke-17, bertempat di ball room Marrion Hotel tanggal 24 Desember 2015 pukul 07.00 pm.**_

_**Tiada kesan tanpa kehadiranmu**_

_**Tertanda dengan penuh cinta,**_

_**Uchiha Madara**_

**~oOo~**

Sasuke memandangi selembar kertas hias berwarna perak itu dengan tatapan beku. Mulutnya kering dan kelu. Tak ada satu pun kata-kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan apa yang baru saja ia baca. Undangan ini terlalu nista... Terlalu mengerikan... Dan terlalu banyak fitnah. Pesta ulang tahun yang ke-17? Mata Sasuke serasa ingin berdarah saat itu juga.

Menyaksikan adiknya tampak _shock_ dan terguncang, Itachi langsung menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan wajah prihatin. Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih ke hadapan Sasuke yang langsung diminum hingga tandas. Selembar undangan ini ternyata mampu membuatnya dehidrasi.

"Kapan Kakek pulang? Kupikir ia masih berada di pedalaman hutan Ethiopia bergaul sama kukang dan gorila."

Yap. Hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke terkejut bukan kepalang. Sudah beberapa tahun terakhir ini, kakeknya, Uchiha Madara, memutuskan untuk menjadi petualang sejati. Menghabiskan masa mudanya—orang tua itu tak mau disebut tua—dengan cara berkeliling dunia, menikmati kehidupan alam liar seperti seorang _backpacker_ keren dengan celana bermotif _army_ selutut, kaos tanpa lengan yang memamerkan segenap keteknya yang mulus, ransel penuh emblem yang tergantung di pundak, kacamata hitam mengkilat, serta sepatu _boots_ sebetis yang sengaja tidak dicuci untuk memberi kesan laki-laki tangguh (Sasuke tidak mengerti apa hubungannya).

Madara berpikir ia terlihat kece dengan penampilan seperti itu. Sementara Sasuke berpikir sebaliknya. Kakeknya lebih mirip orang tua yang ditelantarkan keluarga dan kabur dari panti jompo untuk berpetualang keliling dunia karena terobsesi dengan Dora the Explorer.

Seluruh keluarga awalnya tak setuju dengan keputusan penuh sensasi dari Madara. Namun tak ada pilihan lain. Ia mengancam akan membawa mati seluruh hartanya ke dalam kuburan kelak jika tak diizinkan pergi. Akhirnya mereka pun ikhlas. Mereka melepaskan Madara ke alam liar. Terdengar seperti melepas anak monyet memang. Tapi itulah kenyataan yang terjadi.

Dan sekarang Uchiha Madara telah kembali. Entah bagaimana penampilannya sekarang. Makin berotot kah? Makin gondrong kah? Atau telinganya hilang satu karena dimakan buaya kah? Tak ada yang tahu. Dan Sasuke pun tak mau tahu karena ia lebih suka tempe. Apalagi jika dimakan bersama pecel lele dan sambal pete. Oke. Kenapa jadi ngomongin makanan? Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya mempedulikan bagaimana untuk menghindari acara busuk ini. Terlebih ketika mendengar penuturan Itachi.

"Kakek ingin bertemu Rensuke dan Sarada."

Siapa manusia durjana yang memberi info kalau ia sudah punya anak?

"Aku sibuk. Tidak bisa pergi." Sasuke meneguk juice tomatnya, lalu meraih sebuah koran pagi dari atas meja dan mulai membacanya serius.

Itachi mengunyah potongan roti di tangannya dengan malas. "Bilang saja kau tak mau membawa anakmu bertemu kakek."

Sasuke memilih tak menjawab. Dan hal itu membuat Itachi semakin yakin bahwa memang itulah alasan adiknya untuk berkelit dari acara tersebut.

"Dasar pelit. Apa salahnya Ren dan Sara bertemu dengan kakek mereka sendiri?" Pria berambut hitam itu menyuapkan sepotong roti lagi ke dalam mulutnya. "Ayah dan Ibu juga sudah mewanti-wanti agar kita semua ikut. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali."

Akhirnya dengusan kecil terdengar dari hidung Sasuke. Ia melipat koran yang ia genggam dan diletakkan kembali di atas meja. Ia balas memandang kakaknya dengan sedikit kesal. Ini bukan soal pelit atau tidak. Tetapi ada alasan lain yang menurutnya lebih krusial daripada itu.

"Terus kenapa kalau iya?"

Senyum usil terulas di wajah Itachi. "Hati-hati kualat sama orang tua." Ia terkekeh. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Kakek bertemu anakmu?"

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya ke belakang seraya berpikir. Jawaban versi jujur : karena kakeknya adalah kakek teraneh yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan selama ini. Ia tak mau dua anaknya yang berharga bertatap muka dengan petualang dari hutan Afrika itu karena bisa menyebabkan sawan dan semaput saking tak kuatnya menahan aura gelapnya. Belum lagi dengan ocehan dan komentar yang akan dilontarkan kakeknya nanti. Baru dibayangkan saja sudah bikin darah tinggi.

"Sarada masih terlalu kecil untuk dibawa pergi kemanapun."

Sasuke duduk bersandar di kursi dengan tangan terlipat. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Itachi dengan tatapan mengusir. Sudah cukup buruk harinya akibat membaca undangan yang nyaris membuat matanya juling itu. Ia tak mau penderitaan di hari liburnya semakin bertambah dengan kehadiran kakaknya yang gemar membawa sial untuk dirinya.

Tak terpengaruh, Itachi malah mengambil dua potong roti panggang dari piring, mengolesinya dengan selai nanas, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa panjang dengan satu kaki terangkat. Tangan kirinya terjulur meraih bantal merah kecil yang terletak di sisi meja, sementara tangan satunya mengambil remote tv dan mulai memencet-mencet tombol berwarna itu dengan raut bosan.

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia merasakan ada yang ganjil di sini. Apa bulu hidung Itachi bertambah tiga dan tumbuh menjalar hingga ke dada? Atau kepala Itachi berubah bentuk menjadi trapesium? Bukan itu. Ini bukan soal fisik Itachi yang memang sudah ganjil dari sananya. Ini soal sikapnya yang tak biasa. Cenderung cuek dan tak tahu diri. Tumben. Padahal si sulung ini akan selalu ngibrit jika Sasuke memandangnya seperti itu.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?"

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada layar televisi. Berusaha untuk terlihat santai meskipun bibirnya mencong ke sana ke mari. Bola mata Sasuke berputar bosan. Ia sudah hafal tabiat kakaknya yang sedeng ini. Sudah jelas bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya gundah gulana. Dan kalau sudah begini, siapa lagi yang akan direpotkan kalau bukan Sasuke? Itachi akan terus mendekam di rumah Sasuke seperti lintah sebelum masalahnya selesai. Dan yang paling membuat kesal, ia tak akan bicara jika tak ditanyai lebih dulu. Sialan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Untuk kali ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berperan sebagai adik yang baik hati dan suka menolong. Sekali-sekali tak ada salahnya untuk berbuat baik pada kaum alien seperti Itachi.

Itachi menoleh sedikit dan dengan muka kampretnya, ia cuma berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Lalu dengan gaya acuh tak acuh dan sok jual mahal, ia kembali menikmati tayangan tv sambil mencomot cemilan cokelat yang entah ia colong dari mana.

Dahi di jidat Sasuke mulai berkedut. Memang seperti inilah brengseknya Itachi kalau sedang galau. Semua orang orang akan dibuat jengah oleh tingkahnya yang mengundang untuk dibacok. Mungkin perlu diberi sesajen dulu baru otak kakaknya bisa beres.

Sasuke, yang hari ini benar-benar tak ingin membacok orang, masih berusaha menahan sabar. Ia duduk di dekat Itachi, menepuk pelan kakinya, kemudian berbisik halus. "Cepat katakan apa maumu kalau tidak ingin kutendang paksa dari sini."

Pria itu langsung manyun, namun tak ayal menurut juga. Ia bangkit, lalu menyandarkan punggung ke sofa. Raut wajahnya kecut. "Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin pergi ke pesta Kakek."

Alis Sasuke bertaut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi menghela napas dan melayangkan tatapan aneh pada adiknya. Seolah ia kini sedang mengobrol dengan badak yang tidak bisa bahasa manusia. "Masa' begitu saja tidak mengerti?"

Kalau di dekatnya ada sumpit atau pisau, pasti orang ini sudah Sasuke tusuk dari tadi. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia lah satu-satunya pihak yang memaksa-maksa agar Sasuke ikut acara ini. Sekarang malah beda lagi bicaranya. Dasar om-om labil. Dengan brutal Sasuke lalu menyambit kepala Itachi pakai bantal. Sudah susah payah dibaik-baiki malah melunjak.

Tak berapa lama, setelah tenang pasca menganiaya kakak sendiri, Sasuke duduk di kursi, menyeruput kembali juice tomatnya dan mulai pasang telinga untuk mendengarkan. Sementara Itachi, setelah memeriksa seluruh organ tubuhnya masih utuh pasca disiksa adik sendiri, mulai buka suara.

"Pesta ini bukan cuma pesta ulang tahun." Itachi menunjuk selembar undangan sumber petaka itu dengan dagunya. "Tapi juga merangkap acara reuni keluarga. Bayangkan saja seluruh Uchiha dari belahan bumi manapun akan datang."

"Terus?"

Itachi melotot karena tak terima dengan jawaban adiknya yang terkesan enteng-enteng saja. Ia mengharapkan respon lebih. Yang lebih ekspresif. Misalnya, Sasuke menjerit, meronta-ronta sambil lari bugil keliling kompleks saking kagetnya ia mendengar kabar buruk ini.

"Kok cuma terus?"

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng seraya meletakkan gelas juice yang telah kosong ke atas meja. "Apa itu yang membuatmu tidak ingin pergi? Cemen," cibirnya ketus.

Itachi berdecak jengkel dan bersidekap. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika pria single seperti aku ikut reuni keluarga?" Matanya membesar seperti bola bekel. "Tante-tante rese akan menanyai 'kapan kawin? kok sendiri terus?' lalu mereka akan cekikikan dan menggosipkan aku sepanjang pesta." Giliran lubang hidung Itachi yang membesar—membuat Sasuke curiga, kira-kira apa lagi bagian tubuh Itachi yang bisa membesar jika ia sedang marah.

"Hoy, Ita—"

"Belum lagi sepupu-sepupu yang suka pamer sana sini. Cih!" Itachi menggoyang-goyangkan kaki dengan gusar. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas serta menggigiti bantal dengan gemas. Dan sebelum sofa dan seluruh perabotan rumah habis dimakan ulat gondrong ini, Sasuke berucap lugas.

"Makanya cepat cari pacar sana. Jangan gaul terus sama Pein dan Tobi."

Itachi senewen. "Memangnya cari pacar tinggal pungut di pinggir jalan?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang-panjang. Dosen kece itu kemudian memandang kakaknya dengan raut penuh simpatik. "Atau kau ingin kukenalkan dengan kolegaku?"

"Siapa? Bagaimana orangnya?" Itachi melirik penasaran.

"Agak penyendiri tapi dia cerdas. Rambutnya bagus, hitam, dan panjang sepinggang, Kulitnya putih mulus. Tubuhnya ramping seperti model. Lidahnya memang agak panjang tapi kau bisa memotongnya nanti saat kalian menikah."

Mimik muka Itachi semakin keruh. Yang akan diperkenalkan kepadanya ini mahkluk sejenis komodo atau siluman? Kenapa ciri-cirinya seperti kuntilanak? "Kau yakin sedang membicarakan manusia?"

Sasuke menerawang dan membayangkan sosok itu sedang nyengir dengan dua jari berbentuk huruf V. Bulu kuduknya langsung merinding. "Blasteran. Nenek moyangnya ular. Kawin lari sama cengcorang. Jadinya begitu. Namanya Orochimaru. Dia jomblo abadi. Cocok denganmu." Sasuke reflek tertawa dengan nada penuh penghinaan. Sedangkan muka Itachi sudah bengkok ke samping, tak terima dilecehkan Sasuke.

"Tidak lucu." Pria itu berbaring sembari ongkang-ongkang kaki. Tangannya bernafsu mencomot seluruh kue dan minuman kaleng yang berada di atas meja. Kalau sedang emosi, ia memang suka menghabisi makanan di rumah orang.

Setelah puas menistai Itachi, Sasuke pun kembali ke pokok permasalahan awal. Perkara super gaje ini harus diselesaikan dengan cepat agar kakaknya dapat kembali ke alamnya dan ia pun bisa segera hidup dengan tenang.

"Aku hanya bisa memberikanmu dua saran," ujar Sasuke serius.

Itachi mendengus sebal. "Apa? Mengawini Orochimaru atau membayar waria untuk kubawa reuni?"

Sasuke menatap pria itu tanpa ekspresi. Kali ini ia tidak bercanda. "Tetap pergi dan tidak mempedulikan semua omongan mereka." Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Atau tidak pergi sama sekali."

Itachi menepuk jidatnya. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku—" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "—dan kau, harus pergi. Ini titah dari Yang Mulia Ibunda Mikoto. Kau tahu akibatnya kan jika menentang?"

Bungsu Uchiha itu menelan ludah. Tentu saja ia tahu. Jika ibunya sudah mewajibkan sesuatu, pantang bagi ia dan kakaknya untuk tidak menuruti perintahnya. Ibunya itu galak. Mirip lah dengan istrinya. Paling mentok-mentok benjol atau mimisan. Sial-sialnya bisa pingsan tujuh hari. Terkadang ia meratapi nasib, mengapa dirinya selalu terjebak dalam lingkaran wanita berperangai ganas seperti ibu dan istrinya. Mungkin ini sudah suratan takdir. Atau kutukan yang dibawa si Mbah Madara.

"Lagipula..." Itachi berhenti sejenak, lalu cengengesan sendiri. "Kakek mengadakan sayembara bagi kita, cucu-cucunya." Ia memainkan jari-jarinya.

Ekspresi curiga perlahan terbit di wajah Sasuke.

"Aku taruhan sama Shisui." Cengiran malu-malu di bibir Itachi semakin lebar. "Aku dan kau pasti akan menang."

Sasuke melongo selama beberapa saat sebelum ia berkata lembut, "Itachi."

"Ya?"

"Kau itu bego."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika saudaramu memutuskan untuk membawa-bawa namamu untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah taruhan yang tak jelas juntrungannya apa, hanya satu yang bisa kau lakukan. Menggeprak kepalanya dengan benda tumpul sambil berharap otaknya bisa sedikit waras. Hal itulah yang sesungguhnya ingin dilakukan Sasuke. Jika tak ingat Itachi adalah abang kandungnya, botol kecap ini pasti telah mendarat mulus di jidat pria itu. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Itachi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa di luar batas akal manusia biasa. Belum lagi dengan dengan sayembara aneh yang dilakukan oleh kakeknya yang ajaib. Ada apa dengan keluarga ini, Tuhan?

"Jadi, bagi para cucu yang memberikan hadiah terbaik di ulang tahun Kakek nanti, akan diberi hadiah menarik." Itachi menjelaskan dengan tampang berseri-seri. Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke untuk menghadiri pesta tersebut, upaya selanjutnya yang harus dilakukan ialah meyakinkan adiknya untuk ikut berkontribusi dalam sayembara ini.

"Kenapa harus melibatkan aku? Aku datang ke pesta saja, harusnya kau bersyukur," cetus pria berambut emo itu judes.

Itachi tersenyum maklum kemudian menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan sayang, layaknya seorang kakak yang ingin memberikan wejangan dan teguran bagi adik bungsunya yang ketahuan cepirit di celana.

"Adikku, aku tak bisa ikut jika kau tak ikut. Sayembara ini khusus untuk saudara. Kita berdua harus bekerja sama demi mengalahkan para sepupu kita yang songong itu. Bersama kita bisa." Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata penuh sinar harapan. Tangan mereka bertaut erat. Ini kenapa mereka sudah seperti capres pemilu?

Sasuke segera melepaskan genggaman Itachi sebelum ada massa pemilih yang mencoblos pantat atau lubang hidung mereka. "Terus hadiahnya apa?"

Ujung bibir Itachi terangkat. "Hadiahnya saham perusahaan Uchiha di Kyoto."

Decakan lidah spontan menyambut kalimat tersebut. Sasuke mengibaskan tangan tak peduli. "Halah. Paling juga hadiahnya gantungan kunci." Netra hitamnya berputar bosan. "Lagipula aku tak begitu tertarik."

Senyum Itachi masih terkembang. Sudah bisa diduga respon adiknya akan berakhir seperti itu. Tetapi ia masih punya kartu AS. Hadiah yang akan ia sebutkan nanti pasti bisa membuat mata Sasuke berkilau-kilau gembira.

"Kau tahu perkebunan tomat milik Kakek di Peru? Katanya itu juga akan diberikan—"

"Masa?" Sasuke memotong dengan tubuh sedikit condong ke depan. Itachi dalam hati ketawa setan. Adiknya yang satu ini memang mempunyai obsesi tidak wajar terhadap tomat. Jika sekarang ia melempar satu buah tomat ke atas, mungkin Sasuke akan melompat dan meraupnya bak lumba-lumba.

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Jadi kau mau bergabung denganku?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Sok _cool_ padahal kepengen. "Jadi apa yang akan kita berikan pada Kakek?"

"..."

Kemudian hening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sakura, seorang ibu muda yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah, harus rela saat suami tersayang langsung memaksanya bergabung bersama dengan sang abang ipar di ruang tamu untuk berdiskusi mengenai hal yang katanya darurat untuk dibicarakan. Ia, Rensuke, dan Sarada, baru saja tiba setelah berbelanja bersama Ino untuk membeli keperluan rumah tangga di supermarket ketika Sasuke memintanya untuk menyumbangkan pikiran tentang masalah yang sangat amat penting ini. Hadiah apa yang cocok untuk kakek Madara? Mantap.

"Bagaimana kalau syal atau mantel? Ini kan musim dingin."

Uchiha bersaudara itu kompak menggeleng. Percuma diberi syal atau mantel. Kakeknya lebih suka gegulingan di salju kayak penguin. Pria sejati tak takut kedinginan. Begitu kata kakeknya dulu. Esoknya ia di bawa ke tukang urut karena encok. Miris.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir tampak berpikir. "Itachi-_nii_, kalau saudara yang lain kira-kira akan memberikan apa?"

Yang ditanyai cuma memegang dagu. "Kudengar Hikaku sudah berencana memberikan tanah."

Kening Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Tanah apa?" Buset. Ini ulang tahun atau pembagian harta warisan.

"Tanah pemakaman untuk masa depan Kakek nanti katanya. Ckckck."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala prihatin. "Kejamnya."

Sasuke manggut-manggut setuju. "Durhaka."

"Durhaka memang. Kita keduluan." Itachi memasang tampang kecewa. Padahal ide brilian tersebut sempat terbersit di pikirannya. Bahkan ia sudah merancang pola tanah dan arsitektur tanaman di sekitarnya. Hikaku ternyata telah berada satu langkah di depan mereka. Terkutuk kau Hikaku.

"Hobi Kakek apa? Kita bisa memberikan hadiah sesuai hobinya." Sakura mencoba memberikan saran lagi sebelum kakak iparnya yang abstrak ini berencana untuk memberikan satu set celana dalam atau sebongkah batu nisan sebagai kado ulang tahun.

Sasuke merenung dan tiba-tiba mendengus. Kakeknya cuma punya dua hobi. Pertama, gemar menyiksa cucu-cucunya. Kedua, gemar mengintip pengantin baru. Dan ia adalah korban dari kebiadapan tersebut! Kalau ingin jujur, Sasuke sesungguhnya telah kehilangan rasa kepercayaan terhadap manusia bernama Madara semenjak insiden malam pertamanya bersama Sakura beberapa tahun silam. Meskipun keluarganya juga ikut terlibat dalam tragedi tersebut (Ayah, Ibu, Itachi, beserta dua cecunguk, Pein dan Tobi), tetap saja kakeknya sebagai tetua yang menempati puncak kekuasaan tertinggi Uchiha harusnya bisa memberikan panutan yang baik pada mereka. Ini malah... Ah, sudahlah... Ia sendiri malas mengingatnya. Terlalu pedih.

"Kakek punya hobi mengembara. Bagaimana kalau kita beri hewan peliharaan ular kobra atau buaya putih?" Itachi memberi usul.

"Sekalian saja kita berikan cawat motif macan dan sulur tanaman. Kau mau Kakek gelantungan kayak Tarzan?" Sasuke langsung menolak mentah-mentah. Otaknya mulai diare mendengar semua usulan kakaknya.

Sakura memperhatikan kedua bersaudara itu dengan helaan napas panjang. Ia mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangannya resah. Ini sudah hampir sore dan tak ada satupun solusi normal yang bisa mereka dapatkan. Agak kesal, wanita itu berdiri dan memijat batang hidungnya yang berdenyut. "Kasih surat saja deh. Orang tua dulu juga sukanya kirim surat." Ia merengek, "Kepalaku sakit, sasuke-_kun._"

Semuanya diam dan saling tatap, sebelum akhirnya Itachi menjentikkan jari tanda setuju. Ide jenius. Surat merupakan hadiah paling sederhana dan bermakna. Yang terpenting (dan merupakan alasan utama kenapa Itachi bisa sangat setuju), surat cuma modal kertas sama amplop doang. Hemat dan tak makan banyak biaya. Sedangkan Sasuke setuju karena memang ia sudah benar-benar tak sanggup lagi berpikir.

Sempurna.

Mungkin Madara akan menangis meraung-raung jika tahu alasan di balik pemilihan hadiah tersebut bukan karena cucunya manis ataupun romantis, tetapi karena cucunya adalah orang yang pelit dan malas mikir...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka tak tahu bahwa membuat surat ternyata tak semudah yang mereka duga. Sakura mengira jika membuat surat itu semudah menggampar Naruto. Sasuke mengira jika membuat surat itu segampang memberi nilai E pada mahasiswa. Sedangkan Itachi mengira jika membuat surat itu segampang mencabut uban dari kepalanya. Nyatanya tidak. Menciptakan sebuah surat tetap membutuhkan untaian kalimat cantik yang harus disatu padukan menjadi paragraf yang penuh arti.

Dan beginilah mereka sekarang. Duduk diam dengan muka kusut berhadapan dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas kosong yang sudah menjerit-jerit minta diisi.

"Aku menyerah!" Itachi meremas kertas di hadapannya hingga tak berbentuk, lalu dilemparkannya benda putih tak berdosa itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Ia memberengut kesal. Dari sekian banyak waktu yang terbuang, ia hanya mampu menuliskan sepenggal kalimat absurd bertuliskan '_Dear Kakek_'. Apaan tuh? Memangnya mau nulis _diary_? Sempat menyesal, mengapa waktu zaman SMA dulu, ia sering bolos mata pelajaran bahasa. Akhirnya begini. Menulis surat saja, sel-sel otaknya sudah mau rusak.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan dua pasang manusia yang duduk manis di seberang meja. Pasutri itu terlihat bete dengan dahi tertumpu di kedua tangan. Sang istri mengomel tentang pekerjaan rumahnya yang tak terurus lagi. Sementara sang suami cuma menunduk tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pertanda buruk. Itachi menelan ludah. Ia berniat mencolek adiknya, ingin bertanya tentang perihal surat tersebut, tapi takut diseruduk. Itachi pun memutuskan untuk menunggu. Hingga selang beberapa menit, Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dengan wajah malas, kemudian bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana?'

Itachi mengembuskan napas berat. Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka adalah dengan memanggil bala bantuan. Dan _the one and only_ bala bantuan yang paling ia kenal adalah...

"Awas kalau ajak Pein dan Tobi."

Pupus sudah harapannya.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa kita mintai tolong?" Itachi masih berusaha mempertahankan dua mahkluk ababil tersebut untuk membantu mereka.

Sasuke tentu saja menolak dengan keras. Menyuruh Pein dan Tobi membuat puisi sama saja dengan menyuruh anak TK mengerjakan soal logaritma. Lagipula apa yang bisa diharapkan dari kedua manusia itu selain membuat stress orang. Alis Sasuke semakin berkerut, menandakan sebentar lagi akan keluar secuil tanduk dari jidatnya.

"Habisnya kau juga tak bisa mengarang surat sih. Padahal dosen."

Mendengar _statement_ Itachi yang sudah menyinggung-nyinggung profesinya sebagai pengajar malah membuat Sasuke tambah bete. Mungkin kakaknya pernah kepentok bajaj terus amnesia dan lupa bahwa adiknya yang ganteng ini adalah dosen matematika. Memangnya apa yang harus ia tulis?

_Kakek, meskipun himpunan bulu ketekmu tak serapi bentuk barisan bilangan, tak sebanyak rumus aljabar, dan tak melengkung indah seperti kurva, namun dia tetap kekal bagaikan hukum trigonometri dan akan selalu terpampang nyata di relung hatiku yang berbentuk jajaran genjang_.

Kemungkinan besar mereka akan disiram air panas oleh Madara jika berani menyerahkan hadiah laknat seperti itu.

"Kita panggil saja Naruto dan yang lainnya terus—" Suara melengking Sakura perlahan surut akibat lirikan setajam golok dari suaminya. Ia mingkem. Sementara Sasuke terlihat makin depresi dan membuang napas panjang-panjang sebelum berujar tegas.

"Pein, Tobi, geng Sutarman, atau orang-orang sejenis mereka, dilarang untuk diikutsertakan."

Dan karena si Bos galak sudah ngomong begitu, artinya satu. Tetap membangkang dengan resiko diamuk Sasuke atau patuh dengan damai. Sakura dan Itachi memilih opsi kedua. Sasuke yang sedang dalam kondisi horor begini memang tak bisa diajak berunding. Salah sedikit bisa ditimpuk. Sakura sih masih mending. Paling diajak berantem di dalam kamar (uhuk!). Nah, kalau Itachi? Pulang-pulang yang tersisa dari dirinya paling tinggal kentut.

Mereka akhirnya diam.

Setengah jam.

Sejam.

Sakura yang bosan akhirnya menyalakan televisi, menonton dengan santai, hingga tampak di suatu tayangan _talk show_ yang menghadirkan seorang bintang tamu cantik bertubuh sintal, Sakura langsung berkomentar kagum. "Padahal dia banci lho. Tapi cantik." Ia menunjuk wanita setengah jadi dalam layar kaca tersebut.

Itachi terkesiap.

Banci?

Bohlam lampu menyala terang di atas kepalanya.

"Aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantu kita!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi juga tak mengerti, mengapa saat mendengar kata 'banci', ia reflek teringat pada Deidara. Teman akrab semasa sekolahnya dulu ini memang berwajah lembut dan manis. Apalagi dengan rambut kuning cerah panjang dan poni sampingnya yang menggelepar keren di dahinya. Tinggal dijorokin ke sungai, ia pasti disangka benda kuning ngambang yang mengerikan.

Deidara, masih dengan wajah bingung sehabis bobo siang, duduk rapi sambil celingak celinguk. Mungkin masih mengumpulkan nyawa karena tiba-tiba diculik oleh dua orang pria bertampang sangar. Yang satu bercodet mirip keriput di wajah, yang satunya lagi bermuka judes dan berambut mirip anak emo mabuk cendol. Setelah itu, hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah Itachi dan Sasuke nongol dari balik pintu rumahnya dan semuanya langsung gelap. Sadar-sadar ia sudah ada di sini.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya..."

Deidara mengangguk paham. "Tapi kenapa mesti aku?"

Itachi gelagapan. Tidak mungkin ia jujur bahwa ia teringat pada pria itu karena melihat seorang banci di televisi. Bisa-bisa ia dicekek pakai poni lemparnya.

"Karena kau adalah pecinta seni paling hebat yang pernah aku tahu."

Itachi ngibul dan Deidara dengan bodohnya percaya. Ia tertawa kecil dengan raut muka jumawa. "Oh... Tapi lain kali menjemputnya pakai cara terhormat dong." Ia mengeluh bak anak gadis yang telah direbut kesuciannya. Itachi dan Sasuke tadi memang bertingkah seperti om-om pedofil yang suka mengincar anak kecil. Datang ke rumah orang bukannya memberi salam, malah ngebekap orang pakai kaos kaki. Gimana Deidara gak teler?

"Ngomong-ngomong, pernah kuliah di jurusan seni universitas mana?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tak terlalu mengenal baik pria flamboyan tersebut. Ia hanya sempat bertemu Dei sekali, saat pria itu menghadiri acara pernikahannya dulu. Menurut Itachi, Dei itu seniman handal. Pasti ia lulusan institut seni terkenal. Pikirnya.

Deidara menggeleng. "Aku kuliah di jurusan teknik nuklir."

Sasuke kontan mendelik ke arah Itachi. "Ini kita mau ngebunuh Kakek pakai nuklir?"

Itachi, yang tidak terima dituding punya niat membunuh kakek sendiri, praktis ikut sewot. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabat pirangnya. "Begini-begini Deidara pernah ikut lomba baca puisi sekelurahan. Ayo, Dei. Buktikan padanya."

Semangat juang Deidara ikut-ikutan tersulut. Ia mengatur posisi duduknya agar nyaman, lalu sigap menyambar kertas dari tangan Itachi dan langsung menulisnya dengan kecepatan supersonik. Tangannya bergerak lentur dan aduhai. Mulutnya komat-kamit. Tampangnya tegang seperti orang sembelit. Muncul bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji salak dari keningnya. Perlahan timbul kepulan asap dari kepalanya, bola matanya memutih, dan ia mulai garuk-garuk lantai kemudian menjerit-jerit sambil mengaum kayak kingkong._'Argggh... Eta saha?! Aing penguasa didieu!'_ Lalu Deidara terjun dari lantai dua.

"Sudah selesai. Ini."

Khayalan Sasuke terbuyarkan ketika Deidara menyerahkan selembar kertas tepat di depan hidungnya. Sasuke mengangkat alis. Hebat juga ini orang. Baru lima belas menit saja pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Itachi dan Sakura ikut melongok dan mereka pun mulai membaca sebaris dua baris kalimat tersebut.

...

_Ketika kau memutar roda waktu jauh ke belakang, tepat di malam ini, Tuhan mengutus malaikat untuk bangkit ke bumiku yang gersang. Ambillah cermin yang jernih itu, wahai Cinta. Lihatlah ke dalam mataku yang kelam dan rasakan maknanya. Cinta itu keberadaanmu dalam ketidakberdayaanku. Hujan dalam kemarauku. Purnama dalam gelapku. Gerak dalam lumpuhku. Cinta itu bukan aku. Bukan kamu. Tapi kita..._

_Selamat turun ke dunia, malaikat tak bersayap :) _

_..._

_Speechless. _Mereka bertiga benar-benar _speechless_, terkecuali Deidara yang masih diam mangap menunggu respon mereka. "Bagaimana?"

Itachi berdehem dan mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat dingin. "Kok kesannya kita kayak naksir Kakek, ya?" Ia sekali lagi memandangi surat tersebut. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan isinya. Tetapi sekarang kan konteksnya, mereka memberikan surat kepada Kakek Madara. Dengan surat itu, mereka berasa seperti homo. Dan cucu imbisil yang bernafsu sama embah-embah karatan itu sangat tidak keren sama sekali. Tinggal tambah kalimat _'Madara, maukah kau menikahiku?_' di balik kertas, lengkap dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah dan sebuah cincin. Cocok. Mereka pasti langsung dirajam pakai batu.

Mata biru Deidara mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Masih belum paham.

Sasuke, dengan muka asamnya menyelipkan kertas berwarna kebiruan itu di antara lembaran majalah. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya lalu menatap lurus menghujam Deidara. "Surat ini membuat kami terlihat seperti orang yang punya kelainan orientasi seksual," ujar pria itu pelan. Kalimat cinta yang dibacanya tadi seolah menyerap seluruh kenangan indahnya sepanjang hidup. Mirip Dementor di Harry Potter. Sumpah, Deidara pasti punya ilmu hitam. Buktinya, bulu kuduk Sasuke tak henti-hentinya merinding hanya karena selembar surat yang bahkan dibuat cuma dalam waktu singkat. Mungkin lain kali, kalau Sasuke berniat membunuh seseorang (semisal Pein atau Orochimaru), ia tinggal menyuruh Deidara untuk membuatkan surat dan langsung dikirim ke alamat korban. Mereka pasti langsung mati kejang di tempat. Tanpa barang bukti dan tanpa jejak. Sempurna.

"Aku masih tak mengerti. Ngomong yang jelas."

Sakura meringis. Deidara ini tampan tapi dongonya luar biasa. Ia tersenyum tipis dan berucap lembut. "Deidara-_san,_ surat ini bagus, keren, dan sangat romantis. Tapi kurang cocok untuk diberikan pada Kakek. Surat ini terlalu bencong."

'JLEB!'

Itachi dan Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Itu mau menghibur atau menghina? Awal-awalnya memuji setinggi langit. Namun tepat di kalimat akhir, tak tanggung-tanggung, suratnya langsung dihujat hingga terhempas ke lubang sumur. Kejam. Aura Deidara semakin suram dan gelap. Mukanya ditekuk hingga helaian rambut kuningnya menutupi sebagian wajah. Padahal ia telah mengerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya untuk menulis. Namun air galon dibayar dengan air selokan. Sudah diculik, dibuat teler, dipaksa buat surat, dihina, tak dibayar pula.

Itachi seketika tak enak hati. Bagaimana pun juga, Deidara adalah _partner in crime_-nya dalam mencuri bakwan di kantin sekolah dulu. Tak etis jika hasil karya fenomenalnya tak dihargai. Walaupun dianya juga rada sengklek karena berani menciptakan surat cinta yang penuh kutukan seperti tadi.

"Dei, buat lagi, ya? Tapi suratnya yang _macho_ lah. Surat antar pria gitu..."

Deidara mendengus kesal. Bibirnya meruncing. Surat _macho_? Surat macam apa itu? Surat yang rajin _fitness_ sampai berotot dan perutnya kotak-kotak? Pokoknya Dei sekarang ngambek. Tidak mau buat surat lagi. Tidak mau makan lagi. Tidak mau—

"Nanti dibayar."

"Oke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke hanya pasrah diam mengeram seperti ayam, sambil berpikir kapan telur bisa keluar dari bokongnya. Pesta ini benar-benar jahanam. Segalanya tampak seperti pasar malam di matanya. Ia menggandeng Rensuke, Sakura menggendong Sarada, sementara Itachi, si bocah sebatang kara, mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan wajah gondok dan mulut yang tak henti-hentinya meracau. Sesekali ia menunduk ketika ada gadis-gadis muda yang menatapnya dengan liar. Sakura mendesis. Inilah yang membuat kakak iparnya jadi bujang lapuk yang nyaris mati dimakan rayap. Banyak perempuan yang suka padanya tetapi pria itu justru lebih suka menyendiri dan malu-malu kucing seperti kembang desa yang masih perawan. Diperkosa baru tahu rasa!

Untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, Sakura telah menyarankan untuk membawa serta Deidara. Tinggal dipakaikan gaun dan _make up_, Deidara pasti seksi. Begitu katanya. Tapi Itachi menentang. Sangat amat menentang. Muka Dei memang manis. Tapi lengannya itu lho. Kekarnya minta ampun. Tante-tante usil pasti akan menganggap Itachi pacaran sama tukang pukul.

Setelah berjuang melewati barisan anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya yang entah dari mana asalnya, mereka pun tiba di sebuah meja bundar bertaplak renda emas dengan beberapa buah kursi berukir yang terletak tepat di samping jendela besar dan menghadap langsung ke jalan raya. Dari sini mereka disambut pemandangan lampu-lampu jalan dan gedung yang tampak sedikit kecil dari ketinggian. Itachi melongok ke bawah. Pilihan tempat yang bagus. Jika ada yang bertanya '_kapan kawin?_' ia tinggal bunuh diri loncat dari jendela dan mati kelindas mobil.

Mereka duduk melingkar sembari mengedarkan pandangan. Tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka, ada Paman Teyaki dan Bibi Uruchi, sang juragan restoran makanan jepang, yang terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa keluarga lainnya. Itachi tersenyum kecil saat beradu pandang dengan Bibi Uruchi. Kalau mereka sih, Itachi tak ambil pusing. Mereka bukan berasal dari spesies om dan tante yang suka mengejek dan menindas keponakan malang yang belum menikah.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Di sudut ruangan, ada Uchiha Tekka dan Uchiha Yakumi yang tengah berbincang dengan gaya khas pebisnis—mulut tertutup, badan tegap, mata menyipit, dan senyum sok ganteng. Membosankan. Pasti omongan mereka hanya berkisar tentang uang, barang, dan bagaimana teknik yang benar untuk kayang. Kemudian matanya tertumbuk pada sekelompok pria berusia senja yang berdiri seberang sana. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Paman Yashiro, sang kepala kepolisian Hokaido yang bertampang brutal bak preman terminal. Itachi buru-buru membuang muka.

Tak berapa lama, ia menyikut pelan pinggang sasuke dan menunjuk ke suatu arah dengan dagunya. Terlihat Uchiha Kagami sedang berbicara dengan beberapa wanita.

"Lihat, Paman Kagami. Dia ngemil pengawet makanan kali, ya? Itu muka apa bakso boraks?" Ia menahan tawa tapi dengan muka sirik. Kagami memang salah satu om-om terseksi yang pernah ia kenal (Itachi memang kenalannya om-om semua). Kagami berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam cepak dengan wajah yang cakep seperti bintang film. Tak heran jika ia selalu ditempeli oleh gadis-gadis berbirahi tinggi. Karena selain rupawan, ia juga ramah dan hangat. Berbeda jauh dengan Itachi (yang selalu ngibrit jika didekati perempuan) atau Sasuke (yang selalu pasang kuda-kuda jika digoda wanita).

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kalau Paman Kagami ngemil pengawet makanan, berarti Kakek Madara minum formalin tiap pagi." Mereka mengikik bersama. Berada dalam suatu lingkungan yang rawan ternyata mampu membangkitkan naluri saling melindungi dan saling menggosipkan orang lain pada diri dua bersaudara ini.

"Selamat malam." Suara serak-serak menggoda spontak menyeruak ke gendang telinga mereka. Sasuke dan Itachi kontan tutup mulut dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dan langsung berdiri serta membungkuk hormat memberi salam diikuti Sakura dan Rensuke. Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Izuna, berdiri dengan jumawanya di depan mereka. Di belakangnya ada Shisui, Setsuna, Inabi, dan Hikaku.

Madara mengusap rambut Rensuke dan mencium pipi Sarada, lalu merangkul Sakura dengan sayang. "Kakek merindukan kalian."

"Apa kabar, Kakek?"

Madara tampak terkejut oleh sapaan Itachi sesaat sebelum ia ber'oh' panjang, seolah baru tersadar bahwa dua laki-laki di dekatnya ternyata adalah dua ekor manusia yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah cucunya sendiri. Mungkin ada lapisan katarak di matanya yang membuat ia melihat cucunya menjadi seperti bongkahan batu kali. "Itachi dan Sasuke rupanya. Kupikir siapa. Parfum baru ya?"

Sasuke bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa tersenyum garing. Datang-datang yang ditanyakan cuma parfum. Tidak nyambung. "Hn."

Madara manggut-manggut. "Sudah kasih kado ke panitia?"

"Sudah."

"Oke deh. Kakek pergi, ya. Jangan makan banyak-banyak."

Mata Sasuke langsung mencari-cari centong nasi buat nyumbat lubang hidung kakeknya. Mulutnya kembang kuncup. Cucu kandung malah dianggap seperti angin kentut. Cuma diendus lalu ditinggal pergi.

"Lihat kalian bersaudara. Selalu menempel seperti bocah ingusan." Setsune berseloroh sembari melipat tangan di dada. Rupanya sepupu-sepupu sinting ini masih bertengger di dekat meja mereka.

Itachi kembali duduk, kemudian dengan muka songong, ia membalas, "Dan kalian menempel seperti ingus."

Shisui sok menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Hey, Itachi. Ingat taruhan kita." Ia tersenyum jahil. "Adikmu sudah beranak dua, kau kapan beranaknya?"

Kalau saja mereka sedang berada dalam dunia ninja, Itachi pasti sudah mengeluarkan jurus tsukiyomi dan menciptakan ilusi 'Shisui diperkosa banci, lalu dijual ke penadah barang bekas dan ditukar sama ampas kelapa, kemudian ia gila dan jadi babon afrika. Shisui semaput dengan mulut berbusa dan Itachi pun bahagia.'

Si usil ini memang sengaja cari gara-gara dengan cara menyinggung sisi tersensitif dari kehidupan Itachi. Dasar licik. Itachi yang tadinya berencana bunuh diri lompat dari jendela jika ada yang bertanya tentang status single-nya, kini urung. Berhubung Shisui yang ngomong, Itachi pun semakin nyolot. Tak mau kalah, ia membalas, "Memangnya kau punya kekasih? Kalaupun punya, pasti bencong yang suka bawa kecrekan di lampu merah."

"Maaf-maaf saja, ya. Kekasihku adalah seorang model. Ia sibuk."

"Model apa? Model kalender tiga ribuan? Atau model majalah TTS?"

Suara dingin menyahut dari belakang. Mata Sasuke memicing dengan tampangnya yang semakin ganas. Ia sakit kepala dan dua kecebong ini tak hentinya-hentinya bersilat lidah di dekatnya.

"Itachi-_nii_ terlalu pemilih. Makanya ia belum menikah." Sakura menambahi. Sebagai adik ipar yang cantik, ia harus menjunjung tinggi harga diri abangnya. "Banyak wanita yang ingin memperkosa _nii-san_."

Itachi agak terguncang juga dengan pembelaan Sakura. Tapi dibiarkan saja lah. Toh Shisui dan yang lainnya cuma bisa tertegun mendengarkan.

"Paman Shisui dan Paman Setsune berisik. Seperti kelelawar." Giliran Rensuke yang berkomentar. Uchiha kecil itu menggerutu sambil meminum susu cokelat dari cangkir bergambar kartun dengan gayanya yang angkuh.

Shisui makin terpana. Cengo karena dikatai kelelawar berisik oleh keponakan sendiri. Tapi ini anak mulutnya diasah di mana sih? Tajam bener kayak bapaknya.

Sementara Sarada cuma diam dengan mata membulat lalu membuang muka tak peduli ketika Setsune balik menatapnya.

Njir. Benar-benar preman satu keluarga.

Sasuke memang terkenal sebagai anggota klan Uchiha yang paling judes, paling galak, paling jutek, paling jago menyindir, dan paling jago menendang orang. Sementara Sakura, terkenal sebagai wanita Haruno yang manis, baik hati, rajin menabung, tapi punya kekuatan algojo. Perpaduan mereka berdua (apalagi ditambah dengan dua monster kecil mereka), sudah cukup untuk membuat Shisui dan yang lainnya akhirnya memilih mundur dan mengalah.

Itachi tersenyum menang. Mau apa kau Shisui? Empat iblis ada di belakangnya. Ia membatin senang. Untung saja ia berhasil membawa Sasuke dan keluarganya. Jika tidak, mampuslah dirinya dikeroyok sepupu. Apalagi kalau ia hanya membawa Deidara. Mungkin pria berponi itu cuma bisa lari dan menangis gelundungan dengan otot bisepnya yang kekar. Sementara Itachi sudah menggelepar di aspal dan mati mengenaskan karena tak kuat diejek jomblo.

"Selamat malam semua."

Madara berdiri di depan sana sambil memegang _mic_ di tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Asoy sekali gayanya.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian... bla... bla.. bla..."

Sasuke menguap perlahan seraya menyeka ujung matanya yang mulai lembab. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk dan lelah sementara kakeknya masih saja berceloteh panjang lebar. Dari mulai curhatannya tentang pengalamannya di Himalaya sampai petualangannya di Bali, di Prancis, di Somalia, di Mars, di Pluto, di Neraka, Sasuke sudah betul-betul tak bisa memperhatikan dengan jelas. Ia baru saja akan pamit pada Itachi ketika pria itu tiba-tiba menahan tangannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Lidahnya berdecak.

"Aku telah memeriksa beberapa hadiah dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang unik." Madara mengacungkan selembar amplop biru ke atas. Semuanya bisik-bisik.

Itachi dan Sasuke langsung tegang.

"Sas, surat kita, Sas. Surat kita... Mungkin Kakek klepek-klepek sama suratnya." Itachi meremas kasar tangan adiknya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Akan kubacakan."

Entah mengapa _feeling_ Sasuke kali ini mendadak buruk.

"_Teruntuk Kakek Madara yang sedang berulang tahun."_

Itu kan.

Senyum Itachi seketika sirna. Ia menoleh pada adiknya yang tampak terkesiap. Ini bukan intro dari surat ciptaan Deidara. Sasuke menerawang ke atas dan berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat fatal jika memang benar-benar terjadi. Sesuatu yang akan membuatnya berpikir untuk menyusul nenek moyangnya ke alam baka.

"Surat mana yang kau masukkan ke dalam amplop?"

Itachi berbisik serak. "Yang biru muda."

Pintar.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menyesali kegoblokannya. Sebelum mereka menjemput Deidara tempo hari, ia memang telah menulis sebuah surat yang ia buat asal-asalan, serampangan, dan sembarangan. Ia meletakkannya di atas tumpukan majalah, dan kakaknya yang tak berguna itu telah salah memasukkan suratnya. Dan yang namanya surat asal-asalan, pasti isinya juga busuk.

"Surat yang yang asli berwarna biru tua, Keriput!"

Itachi melotot. "Mampus."

Suara Madara yang gagah masih gencar berkumandang.

"_Kakek, apakah kau penderita schizophrenia? Kita sekarang hidup di abad 21 dan demi Tuhan, umurmu bukan lagi tujuh belas. Sadarlah wahai Kakek-yang-pernah-mengintip-cucunya-yang-baru-kawin."_

Sampai di titik ini, Sasuke sudah ingin potong nadi sekarang juga.

Suasana semakin mencekam.

"_Apa kabar setelah menempuh perjalanan dari hutan belantara? Apakah gorila-gorila itu bersikap baik padamu? Jujur saja, aku bersedih saat Kakek pergi meninggalkan kami. Tapi lebih bersedih lagi ketika mengetahui Kakek ternyata telah kembali. Tahu kenapa? Karena Kakek sangat menyebalkan, menjengkelkan, suka ngupil sembarangan, suka ngintip, dan segalanya yang tak normal dilakukan oleh manusia tua seperti Kakek."_

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Hidupnya berakhir sampai di sini. Usai sudah semuanya. Selamat tinggal, Sakura. Selamat tinggal, Rensuke. Selamat tinggal, Sarada. Bapak pergi dulu, Nak. Selamat tinggal, Dunia!

"_Tapi... Kami selalu mencintaimu, Kakek. Terima kasih atas kegantengan yang telah kau wariskan kepada kami. Sasuke dan Itachi."_

Monyet. Pakai nama lagi. Itachi menggigit jari. Mana Sasuke mencatut namanya pula. Padahal ia berharap, jika surat kampret itu akan tertulis tanpa identitas, ia bisa pura-pura bego, tak tahu apa-apa, dan pulang dengan damai.

Para keluarga riuh. Ada yang tersenyum geli, ada yang tertawa kecil, tertawa besar, tertawa sedang, dan macam-macam tertawa lainnya. Intinya, ia dan Sasuke resmi jadi badut. Bahkan, Fugaku dan Mikoto ikut-ikutan tertawa sambil melayangkan pandangan yang diartikan Itachi sebagai pandangan 'kalian bukan anak kami lagi.'

"Walaupun surat ini tidak sopan dan isinya menyakitkan, tapi..." Madara berhenti sebentar sambil mengelus-elus dagunya dengan sombong dan berwibawa. "Surat ini penuh kejujuran. Apalagi kalimat terakhir. Itu manis sekali. Hadiah yang tidak _mainstream_. Ini yang Kakek mau. Selamat Sasuke, Itachi. Kalian pemenangnya." Madara melambaikan tangan sebagai isyarat agar kedua bersaudara itu maju ke depan dan memamerkan muka melongo mereka ke seluruh hadirin yang bertepuk tangan.

Sasuke tak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang aneh di sini.

Akhirnya, setelah diseret paksa oleh Shisui dan Setsune untuk berdiri di depan, mereka pun dihadiahi pelukan hangat dari Madara.

"Terima kasih hadiahnya. Suratnya akan Kakek bingkai dan diletakkan di samping foto mendiang ibuku."

Bagus. Nenek buyut mereka akan segera bangkit dari kubur dan menghantui mereka tiap malam.

"Sama-sama." Sasuke mencoba tersenyum. Paling tidak, nyawanya terselamatkan hari ini. "Akan kami jaga perkebunan tomat milik Kakek."

"Hah?" Madara mengernyit. "Perkebunan apa?"

"Itu lho, Kek." Itachi bersuara. Ia cukup memaklumi jika kakeknya lupa. Namanya juga orang tua. Pasti penyakit pikunnya sering anfal. "Katanya, yang menang dapat saham sama kebun."

Alis Madara terangkat tinggi dan dalam hitungan detik saja, ia mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dari kejauhan terdengar pula gelak tawa para sepupu.

"Itu kan cuma becandaan Kakek." Ia memukul punggung Itachi dengan kejam. "Mana rela Kakek memberikan saham sama kebun. Enak saja."

Sunyi.

Sasuke melirik tajam Itachi yang terlihat mesem-mesem sendiri.

"Terus hadiahnya?" Itachi bertanya lagi. Berharap Kakek Madara akan memberikan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya selamat dari cakaran Sasuke nanti.

"Ini hadiah kalian." Madara merogoh saku jasnya dan TADA! Keluarlah gantungan kunci ajaib berbandul cokelat dengan hiasan seperti rambut jenglot.

Sasuke menerimanya dengan pandangan kosong. Bayangan serta khayalan indah ia berlari di sela-sela kebun tomat hancur berkeping-keping. Yang mereka dapatkan setelah berjuang memberikan hadiah istimewa untuk Madara hanyalah menjadi badut keluarga—

Sasuke ingin berlari sambil menangis.

—dan sebuah gantungan kunci mengerikan.

"Oh, Sasuke?"

Ia tahu pasti kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kakek Madara selanjutnya pasti tidak beres.

"Ren dan Sara dititip sama Kakek dulu, ya? Sampai tahun baru saja kok. Kakek rindu tidur bareng cucu. Tapi kalau kau ingin bergabung, kita bisa tidur bareng-bareng."

Ya salam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's note :**

Kembali lagi dengan chapter gaje bin garing. Cerita ini cuma fiktif belaka. Jadi kalo lebay dan gak masuk akal, itu sudah menjadi bagian dari takdir *ditoyor. Chap ini spesial buat ultahnya Madara besok. Tapi karena takut gak sempat, jadi di update sekarang aja.

Soal puisi Sasuke dan Deidara di atas jangan diambil hati ya. Saya lagi mabok pas ngebuat itu. Terus khayalan Sasuke yang Deidara kesurupan pake bahasa sunda juga terinspirasi dari acara mistis di tipi itu lho. Yang orang suka mengaum kayak macan trus ngomong sunda. Dan itu benar apa gak sih tulisannya? Saya mah kagak tau bahasa sunda. Cuma sotoynya saya ajah. Maapkeun kalo salah kata :D

Satu lagi. Anggota keluarga Uchiha yang saya sebutin di atas cuma anggota yang saya kenal aja *sok akrab

Tdk lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih atas review dari kalian semua. Itu berarti bgt buat saya :)

Akhir kata,

Selamat ulang tahun Kakek gaul Madara. I love u so much *tebarbungakamboja


End file.
